El encuentro que cambio mi vida
by aoibird6
Summary: Sam se compromete con Castiel y Dean no tolera la idea de que su hermano se vaya a casar con el hombre que ama. Durante la fiesta de compromiso conoce a un misterioso hombre con el que termina acostándose. Con lo que Dean no contaba, era que ese misterioso hombre iba a cambiar su vida por completo. AU.
1. La noticia que destrozó mi vida

**Titulo: **El encuentro que cambio mi vida.

**Parejas: **BalthazarxDean, SamxCas, insinuaciones de un GabrielxBenny, CrowleyxMeg, ZacariasxBela

**Personajes secundarios: **Crowley, Meg, Gabriel, Benny, Zacarías, Bela, Lucifer, Lilith, Tom, John, Mary**.**

**Rating: k+**

**Género: **AU, romance, Hurt/Confort.

**Capítulos: **16 + 1 epilogo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **Sam se compromete con Castiel y Dean no tolera la idea de que su hermano se vaya a casar con el hombre que ama. Durante la fiesta de compromiso conoce a un misterioso hombre con el que termina acostándose. Con lo que Dean no contaba, era que ese misterioso hombre iba a cambiar su vida por completo. BalthazarxDean, SamxCas.

**Notas del fic: **Este historia iba a ser un CasxDean pero cuando terminé de escribirlo me gusto como quedó, así que deje la idea original de un BalthazarxDean, es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja pero me gusto como quedo :)

**Capitulo 1**

**La noticia que destrozó mi vida.**

Dean releyó la tarjeta de invitación por enésima vez, la sexta vez que lo hizo ya no lloraba, las lágrimas se habían acabado y solo lo invadía un profundo pesar. Su hermano menor, Sam, se iba a comprometer con Castiel, su mejor amigo y el hombre que amaba en secreto. La noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, ya no podía decirle lo que sentía a Castiel, no quería traicionar a su hermano menor.

Cuando terminó con las horas en el hospital, se marchó por el pasillo cabizbajo, hoy era la gran noche, todos se reunirían en el salón de un lujoso hotel para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso de ambos. La idea lo hizo deprimirse aun más. Una mano se posó en su hombro y se volteó despacio.

-Luces horrible-

-No estoy de humor Crowley-

-Claro, hoy es la gran noche ¿verdad?- Dean asintió- No tienes que ir-

-Debo hacerlo, es mi hermano y mi mejor amigo-

-Dean-

-¿Iras?-

-Claro, alguien debe darte apoyo moral, Meg y yo pasaremos a buscarte-

-Gracias-

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-Sí, tengo que ir a buscar mi traje para la noche y Sam quiere verme antes del evento-

-¿Estarás bien?-

-Honestamente… no lo sé-

-Llámame si pasa algo-

Le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo y se marchó por el pasillo para terminar sus horas en el hospital. Dean trabajaba como psicólogo en el hospital regional, Crowley y Meg trabajaban en urgencias como enfermeros, ambos eran sus amigos desde la universidad y eran los únicos que sabían del amor no correspondido que sentía por Castiel.

Luego de pasar por el traje se dirigió a su departamento, eran las siete y media, y la fiesta comenzaría a las nueve. Comió un poco y se vistió mirándose al espejo, no estaba seguro de cuánto podría hacer durar esa farsa pero debía haberlo. Era su hermano menor, el pequeño Sammy, el hermano que cuidaba con su vida, y por otro lado estaba Castiel, su mejor amigo desde la escuela media, el chico que siempre lo apoyó en todo, de quien comenzó a enamorarse desde que entraron a la universidad pero jamás encontró la ocasión para hacerlo y cuando por fin se decidió, Castiel le contó que estaba saliendo con Sam. Dean se había forzado a sonreír y felicitarlos por la noticia, aun cuando estaba destrozado por dentro.

EL ruido del timbre lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y fue a abrir la puerta, saludó a Sam con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás listo, Dean? Ese traje te queda genial-

-Gracias, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Listo pero estoy muy nervioso, esto es un gran paso para nosotros- dijo sentándose mientras Dean le pasaba una cerveza- No puedo creer que después de cuatro años saliendo, nos vamos a comprometer-

-¿No me digas que te arrepientes?-

-¡Jamás!- dijo Sam fingiendo indignación- La duda ofende-

-Solo bromeaba, tranquilízate, estoy seguro que Cas esta igual o peor-

-Mucho mejor, si parezco un psicótico a su lado- Dean se rio bebiendo su cerveza- Quería pedirte un favor Dean, no hay nadie a quien más pueda pedírselo-

-Sammy-

-Son dos cosas, primero, quiero que guardes esto…- Le pasó una cajita negra.

-Esto es…-

-Sí, los anillos de compromiso, por favor Dean, solo confió en ti para esto-

-Claro- respondió algo temeroso.

-Y lo segundo, Cas y yo estuvimos hablando y nos gustaría que fueras uno de los padrinos-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando nos casemos a fin de año-

-¿Fin de año? Pero solo falta un mes para eso-

-Sí, lo diremos en la fiesta así que no se lo digas a nadie- le guiño un ojo- Seria un honor para nosotros, Cas te aprecia mucho y yo te quiero aun más. ¿Qué dices?-

Dean lo miró unos segundos sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Iban a casarse en un mes, en solo un maldito mes más, Castiel estaría fuera de su alcance para siempre. Contuvo lo mejor que pudo, las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-¿Dean?-

-Claro que lo hare, enano- lo abrazó para disimular sus ojos llorosos- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes-

-Gracias Dean, tengo al mejor hermano del mundo- Dean lo abrazó más fuerte- Ya, no te pongas sentimental aquí- dijo sonriendo- Guarda esas lagrimitas de emoción para la fiesta-

-Idiota, yo no lloro- contesto sonriendo. Sam sacó su celular para responder, dio un par de asentimientos y se levantó.

-Tengo que irme, Cas esta algo inquieto con los últimos detalles, quiere una noche perfecta-

-Es su fiesta de compromiso Sammy, tienes que complacerlo-

-Claro, nos vemos en la fiesta Dean-

-Nos vemos Sammy-

-Gracias Dean, eres el mejor-

El mayor cerró la puerta y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Miró los anillos en la cajita y los apretó con fuerza en su mano. Ya no podía hacer nada, iban a casarse dentro de un mes.

Crowley y Meg pasaron a buscarlo a las 20:45pm, no había mucho tráfico a esa hora pero querían llegar puntuales a la fiesta. Dean iba mirando por la ventana mientras Crowley conducía. Meg lo miraba preocupada.

-No tienes que hacerlo Dean, dile a Sam lo que sientes por Cas, estoy segura que ellos no quieren herirte, si supieran esto-

-No Meg… no quiero que sientan lastima por mí… Dios…- se llevó una mano a la cara- Estaré bien…-

-Dean-

Crowley estacionó el auto y los tres entraron al hotel para dirigirse al salón de eventos. En la entrada estaban algunos amigos que tenían en común, Dean saludó a Ruby, Zacarías y Miguel. Buscó con la mirada a la feliz pareja pero no estaban por ningún lado, supuso que estarían en la habitación arreglándose para la fiesta. Se excuso del grupo que se había formado para ir hasta la mesas y tomar un trago, necesitaba algo para calmar sus nervios. Sintió una mano en su hombro y casi deja caer la copa.

-Me asustaste Bela-

-Lo siento guapo, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿Y tú?-

-Ocupada con el trabajo, mi jefe es un ogro- dijo tomando una copa para beberla- ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital?-

-Bastante bien, aunque creo que me extenderán el horario-

-¿Y porque?- pregunto Bela mirándolo.

-Un colega está con licencia y me pidió tomar algunos de sus pacientes-

-Eres tan bueno Dean, no dejes que se aprovechen de ti-

-Está bien, me gusta mi trabajo-

-Eres un encanto- dijo acariciando su mejilla despacio- No entiendo cómo estás soltero-

Dean solo sonrió, no le faltaba compañía ni mujeres dispuestas a estar con él pero solo le importaba una persona, Castiel.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los invitados a la fiesta, eran cerca de treinta personas, amigos de Sam y Castiel. Dean conocía a la mayoría porque fueron amigos en la universidad pero a varios los veía por primera vez. Mientras algunos bailaban en el centro, él se dirigió hacia la mesa de cocteles para tomar otra copa y algo de comer. Iba a tomar una copa de champan cuando su mano dio contra otra, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban.

-Lo siento- se excuso el hombre, Dean notó un acento extraño pero agradable, parecía mayor que él y era bastante atractivo.

-Está bien- respondió Dean quitando la mano, el hombre tomó la copa y se la entregó, el menor la tomó despacio- Gracias-

-Salud- dijo tomando una copa y chocándola contra la de Dean- Nos vemos-

Dean lo vio caminar hacia un grupo de que estaba conversando alegremente. Nunca había visto a ese chico antes así que supuso que era un amigo de Castiel.

A las nueve y media hizo su gran entrada la feliz pareja, Dean estaba con Meg, Crowley y Zacarías, observó como ambos subían tomados de la mano hacia el escenario con una copa de champan en su mano. Castiel estaba sonriendo mientras Sam tomaba el micrófono.

-Hola a todos, antes que nada, queremos darles las gracias por venir- varios invitados aplaudieron y otros silbaban- Ya chicos, pórtense bien- dijo Sam sonriendo- Aun queda mucha fiesta por delante- Castiel dejó la copa en la mesita que había un lado y le quitó el micrófono a Sam besando su mejilla.

-Vamos a saltarnos los preámbulos, gracias a todos por venir a nuestra fiesta de compromiso, esperamos que se diviertan mucho, tenemos unas sorpresitas para todos los gustos- dijo pícaramente- Disfruten-

Sam lo abrazó por la espalda para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Dean los miró tristemente y se excusó hiendo a la mesa por otra copa. Evitó por todos los medios, encontrarse con la parejita feliz pero fue imposible, a las once, ambos se acercaron a él sonriendo. Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate- dijo Dean sonriendo- Tu novio se pondrá celoso-

-Idiota, si tu eres como mi hermano- respondio Castiel sonriendo.

-¿Cómo están para terminar de colocarse las ataduras?- pregunto Dean intentado restarle importancia a las palabras de Castiel.

-No digas eso- dijo Sam sonriendo- Será la condena más dulce de mi vida- Castiel lo miró sonriendo y se apartó de Dean para tomar su mano- Dentro de poco haremos la postura de anillos, cuando subamos al escenario, te acercas-

-Claro- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Gracias Dean, Sam me contó que aceptaste ser nuestro padrino para la boda- terminó diciendo bajito para que nadie se enterara- No sabes cuándo te quiero- volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Dean estaba por desmoronarse, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Crowley, hubiera comenzado a llorar en ese preciso instante. Él también quería a Castiel pero no de la misma manera, lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

-Felicidades, a la parejita- dijo Crowley abrazando a Sam y luego a Castiel- ¿Cómo están para el gran paso?-

-Nerviosos- respondió Sam por los dos- Espero que no me dé un ataque en el escenario-

-No digas tonterías cariño- dijo Castiel abrazándolo- ¿Qué hago si te pasa algo?-

-¿Te pondrías triste?-

-Tonto, sabes que te amo-

-Yo también te amo Cas-

-Ya tortolitos, se comportan o se van al cuarto- dijo Crowley sonriendo- Meg quería hablar con ustedes, está por allá-

-Vale, acuérdate de lo que te dije Dean- espetó Sam antes de ir con Castiel hacia donde estaba Meg.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí…-

-Podemos irnos-

-No… ya estoy aquí, puedo soportar unas horas más-

Dean hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no quebrarse cuando Sam y Castiel se colocaron los anillos e intercambiaron algunos votos. La peor parte la tuvo cuando Castiel lo forzó a decir algunas palabras, el mayor apenas pudo negarse, ya que estaba frente al micrófono.

-Mmm… Bueno, hola…- miró a Castiel y este le hizo un gesto para que continuara- No sé qué decir… supongo que debería felicitar a la pareja y esas cosas… mi hermano, el pequeño Sammy, me parece ayer cuando venias corriendo a mi lado porque alguien te molestaba en la escuela- se escucharon algunas risitas en el publico- Maldición, no podías hacer nada solo y mírate ahora, a punto de casarte con ese pequeño angelito. Castiel es uno de mis mejores amigos, hemos vivido varias cosas juntos y me sorprendí bastante cuando me dijiste que estabas saliendo con mi hermano, soy testigo de cuanto se aman… y sé que mi hermano sabrá cuidarte como mereces, Cas… sé que mi hermano te hará feliz porque de lo contrario le pateare el trasero- varias personas en el publico de rieron. Dean se volteo a mirar a la pareja, podía sentir que estaba a punto de llorar- Sé que ambos serán felices y se cuidaran mutuamente… está demás decirles que siempre podrán contar con mi apoyo, que les deseo de todo corazón que sean felices…- unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- Lo siento… estoy siendo demasiado sentimental-

Castiel esbozó una tierna sonrisa para abrazar a su amigo con fuerza, Dean respondió a su abrazo mientras intentaba controlarse.

-Gracias Dean, eso fue hermoso- Castiel se apartó un poco para limpiar las lagrimas del mayor- No te preocupes, estaremos bien, has hecho tanto por mí, que no tengo manera posible de agradecértelo-

-Cas…-

-Gracias Dean- Sam se acercó sonriendo para abrazar a su hermano mientras lloraba.

-Eso fue precioso Dean, aunque no me gusto la parte donde me ibas a golpear- Dean se rio- Gracias-

Dean bajó del escenario regañándose mentalmente, al final había terminado llorando, aunque la mayoría pensaba que era la emoción del momento.

EL resto de la fiesta procuró alejarse de la feliz pareja, a media noche, se fue por el pasillo hacia el baño del primer piso, llevaba varias copas encima y estaba algo mareado. Abrió la puerta y chocó contra alguien.

-Lo siento- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ojitos verdes- Dean alzó la vista.

-Eres tú… ojitos azules-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estás un poco ebrio-

-No es cierto-

-Tu discurso fue bastante emotivo pero lucias muy triste-

-¿Qué?-

-Esos ojitos lucían muy tristes, aun cuando te forzabas a sonreír-

-No es cierto… estaba feliz por ellos-

-¿No quieres que tu hermano se case?-

-Claro que sí… él tiene derecho a ser feliz y Cas es un hombre increíble… ambos serán felices-

-Ahí- dijo indicando sus ojos- Tienes esa mirada triste de nuevo-

-Yo…-

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, el extraño de ojos azules comenzó a besarlo, no supo si fue por el alcohol o lo miserable que se sentía pero colocó sus manos en los hombros del extraño y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar mientras el hombre lo empujaba al baño.


	2. El extraño de ojos azules

Hola! Aqui dejo otra cap, gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

**El extraño de ojos azules.**

No supo cómo empezó pero ahí estaba, besándose con un completo desconocido en uno de los baños del hotel. El hombre cerró la puerta del cubículo para seguir devorando sus labios. Dean sintió el pestillo de la puerta contra su espalda pero no le importó, estaba comenzando a excitarse y se sentía tan mal, que tener sexo por despecho sonaba perfecto.

El hombre le abrió la camisa para bajar su boca despacio, dejando un rastro de saliva por su cuello, se entretuvo lamiendo y mordisqueando los pezones de Dean, este gemía despacio mientras movía su cuerpo en busca de más contacto. EL hombre sonrió para subir hasta sus labios y mirarlo fijamente.

-Te sobra ropa, ojitos verdes- Dean se estremeció con esa voz y bajó sus manos para desabrocharse los pantalones y dejarlos caer hasta sus tobillos- Esa está mejor-

Dean jadeaba ansioso y llevó sus manos a los pantalones del extraño pero este las aparto sonriendo, se quitó la corbata y ató las muñecas de Dean mientras sonreía. Lo volteó para dejarlo de cara contra la pared del baño y mordió su cuello despacio. Dean volvió a gemir, momento que aprovechó el hombre para colocar sus dedos en esa apetecible boca. El menor los lamió con devoción, mientras sentía como el hombre se restregaba contra su trasero.

-Buen chico- le susurró al oído antes de sacar sus dedos.

Los bajo lentamente hasta el trasero de Dean, acaricio su entrada despacio mientras mordía su cuello. Sonrió al percatarse que el menor movía su trasero para que lo penetrara. Mordió su oído despacio haciéndolo gemir.

-No seas impaciente, ojitos verdes, solo tienes que pedírmelo-

-Hazlo…- gimió.

-Como órdenes-

Comenzó a penetrarlo con uno de sus dedos mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. Dean estaba gimiendo contra la pared, moviendo su trasero para obtener más placer. Un segundo dedo se unió a la intromisión, provocando que Dean diera un respingo y gimiera más fuerte.

-Tienes una bonita voz- le susurró el extraño- Me estás volviendo loco-

-Hazlo- gimió en una súplica.

El hombre sonrió y quitó sus dedos mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, Dean aprovecho de acomodarse contra la pared y llevó sus manos atadas para morderse las muñecas, era consciente que cualquiera podía encontrarlos ahí, su estado de ebriedad había sido reemplazado por la excitación que sentía.

Volteó un poco la cabeza y observó al hombre que se colocaba un condón para luego arrimarse contra su cuerpo. Dean se tensó al sentir como lo penetraba despacio, respiró profundamente para relajarse y facilitarle la intromisión. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo su muñeca hasta dejar una marca.

-Dios…- el extraño afirmó su barbilla en el hombro de Dean para jadear a su oído- Estás tan estrecho-

Comenzó a moverse despacio para no lastimar al menor. Dean movió sus caderas para pedir por más. El hombre le quitó las manos de la boca para embestirlo más rápido.

-Quiero oírte gemir, ojitos verdes- le susurró al oído.

-Mmm… más…- dijo entre gemidos- Más…-

Dean afirmó sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos sin dejar de gemir, se sentía tan bien, ese hombre lo estaba matando de placer. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo entre las violentas embestidas y los mordiscos en su cuello, cuando un ruido lo sobresaltó. El hombre cubrió su boca sin dejar de embestirlo.

-No hagas ruido- le susurró al oído.

Dean apretó los puños, rogando porque la persona que entró al baño se fuera de una vez. Luego de unos minutos de tortura y las embestidas tan placenteras que le daba el extraño, escucharon el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Ya se fue- le susurró al oído para dejar de cubrir su boca- Ya no puedo más…-

-Yo tampoco- jadeo Dean.

El extraño bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Dean para darle placer al ritmo de sus embestidas. El cuerpo de Dean se tensó por unos segundos, abrió la boca para soltar un grito entre ahogado y acabó en la mano del extraño. El hombre gimió contra su oído y mordió su cuello con fuerza mientras terminaba.

Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, respirando pesadamente para intentar recuperar el aliento. El hombre se separó de su cuerpo botando el condón para luego arreglarse la ropa. Desató las manos de Dean y le ayudó a arreglarse, este se volteó jadeando un poco y ambos se besaron de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien, ojitos verdes?-

-Sí… casi nos descubren follando en el baño-respondió Dean con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay que correr riesgos a veces- besó los labios de Dean despacio- La próxima te llevare a mi cuarto, nos vemos Dean-

El menor vio como el extraño se marchaba hacia la puerta y luego de unos minutos reaccionó, ese hombre conocía su nombre pero él no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba. Se miró al espejo para arreglarse bien y salió hacia el salón, la fiesta aun continuaba pero ya no se sentía tan miserable como hace unas horas.

La fiesta terminó por la madrugada, la mayoría de los invitados se había marchado y no había rastro del misterioso hombre que lo follo en el baño. Por unos segundos pensó en preguntarle a Castiel pero luego lo descartó, no tenia excusa para volver a verlo o buscarlo como una esposa desesperada, solo fue algo de una noche, sin importancia.

-¡Hey Dean!- este se volteo para mirar a Sam- ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi luego del discurso.

-Por ahí- respondió sonriendo- ¿Y tú esposa?-

-Oye, Cas se va a enfadar si te escucha-

-Ya, ¿Prefieres que te diga esposa a ti?-

-No gracias-

Crowley y Meg se les unieron a la conversación. Dean no estaba del todo pendiente de la conversación, se obligó a quitarse de la mente a ese extraño. Castiel se unió a ellos unos segundos después, abrazó a Sam sonriendo.

-Todo salió perfecto-

-Claro cariño- lo besó sonriendo- Nada podía salir mal si yo lo preparó-

-No te creas tanto- dijo Castiel fingiendo enfado.

-Lo que te espera Cas- dijo Crowley sonriendo.

-Él sabe que debe portarse bien conmigo-

-¿Cuándo me he portado mal?- pregunto inocentemente Sam. Dean los observó fijamente.

-Chicos… yo debo irme-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sam haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-Bueno, señor importante, le recuerdo que soy un trabajador público y tengo que estar en el hospital en dos horas y media más-

-¿Qué?- Crowley miró el reloj- Tienes razón-

-Vale, los dejaremos ir por ahora- respondió Castiel- Pero tienen que venir a comer con nosotros, ¿Qué les parece el sábado?-

-Claro- respondió Meg- Ahí estaremos-

-Genial, les presentare a un muy buen amigo que llegó al país hace unos días-

-¿Un amigo como tú?- Pregunto Dean sonriendo.

-Te lo habría presentado ahora pero no te encontramos luego del discurso, señor escapista- respondió Castiel mirándolo.

-Ya, tampoco se enfaden, necesitaba un poco de aire, mi hermanito va a casarse-

-¿Desde cuándo eres un sentimental?- pregunto Sam sonriendo.

-Idiota, te golpearía pero no quiero arriesgarme a tu marido se enfade-

-No te preocupes, yo lo castigare-

Se despidieron de la feliz pareja y Crowley pasó a dejarlo a su departamento, Dean no quiso contarles sobre lo ocurrido en los baños, era algo bastante personal y totalmente opuesto a él, jamás hubiera pensado en acostarse con un extraño. Había salido con un par de personas pero nada serio, más que nada para aparentar luego de que Sam le dijera de su relación con Castiel.

Se recostó sobre la cama para dormir un poco antes de ir al trabajo. Colocó la alarma y cerró los ojos despacio. Aun no entendía que había ocurrido pero el sexo con el extraño había estado genial. Comenzó a rememorar la primera vez que se acostó con un hombre y no pudo evitar llorar. Su primera vez había sido con Castiel, estaban en el cuarto de la universidad, habían tomado un poco y ambos quisieron probar. Dean se giró sobre la cama al recordar ese estilizado cuerpo que le robaba el aliento, Castiel lo había dominado por completo y había sido tan maravilloso, que ninguna de las veces que tuvo sexo después, se sintió igual. Aunque el sexo con el extraño se acercaba a esa sensación. Volvió a girarse para intentar dormir, tenía un día largo por delante, no podía pensar en algo que solo había sido cosa de una noche.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El día se le hizo eterno, había realizado varias sesiones extras para cubrir a su colega. No le molestaba pero la falta de sueño le estaba pasando la cuenta. Se alegró de que mañana fuera sábado y solo tuviera trabajo hasta las tres, igual que Meg y Crowley.

Ese día llegó directo a la cama y se durmió apenas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada. Estaba tan cansado.

Un ruido lo forzó a abrir los ojos, miró el reloj y eran las siete de la mañana, sentía un hambre inmensa. Estiró la mano mientras bostezaba y tomó el celular para contestar.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Dean? ¿Estás durmiendo? Lo siento, no quería despertarte-

-Sammy… me estaba levantando- dijo incorporándose en la cama- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Cas me dijo que te recordara sobre el almuerzo de hoy-

-Sabes que salgo a las tres-

-Bueno, será algo entre almuerzo y cena, a las cuatro ¿Te parece bien?-

-Claro-

-En el restaurant de siempre. Siento haberte despertado pero quería llamarte antes de irme a trabajar, estaré ocupado hasta la hora de la comida-

-¿Mucho trabajo?-

-Un papeleo del demonio y Cas terminara justo a la hora-

-No te preocupes, si ya tenía que levantarme-

-Entonces te veré después-

-Vale, que tengas un buen día, nos vemos-

Dean se quedó mirando su teléfono unos segundos. Sam trabajaba para una importante compañía de publicidad, era uno de los altos ejecutivos y el mejor publicista de la ciudad. Castiel daba clases en una escuela básica en el centro de la ciudad. Siempre le habían gustado los niños y enseñar así que unió sus pasiones. Ambos hacían una pareja perfecta y se notaba que se querían mucho. El pensamiento lo deprimió un poco, así que optó por tomar una ducha y comer algo mientras veía televisión, eso le ayudaría a distraerse.

Cuando despidió a su último paciente del día, miró el reloj, estaba bien con el tiempo. Arregló sus cosas y guardo el papeleo que debía terminar para llevárselo a casa. Fue a buscar a Crowley y Meg para ir al dichoso almuerzo-cena que organizó la parejita. Crowley condujo para estacionar a una cuadra del restaurant. Se aseguró de dejar el auto bien cerrado y salieron del estacionamiento para caminar el tramo que faltaba.

-¿Ustedes conocen al amigo de Cas?-

-Sí, nos lo presentó en la fiesta- respondió Meg- Tú no estabas-

-Yo tampoco lo conozco- acotó Crowley.

-Eso es porque estabas comiendo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Insinúas algo?- Meg negó sin dejar de sonreír- Sabes que no rechazó comida gratis-

-Excusas- dijo Dean riéndose.

Castiel se levantó al verlos para agitar su mano en el aire a modo de saludo. Dean sonrió mirándolo, amaba ese comportamiento casi infantil de Castiel, era como un niño y todo era nuevo para él, sentía curiosidad por todo y todos. Miró la mesa para ver a Sam y dos hombres que estaban de espalda.

-Hola chicos- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Los presentare antes de que comamos- Ambos hombres se levantaron- Él es Gabriel-

Dean miró al hombre fijamente, tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro y parecía bastante agradable. El otro hombre se volteo y Dean casi se cae al piso de la impresión.

-Y él es su hermano mayor, Balthazar, ambos estaban fuera del país pero vinieron para mi fiesta de compromiso y se quedaran hasta la boda-

El hombre lo miró unos segundos y luego sonrió. Dean seguía de pie sin saber que hacer o decir, era el mismo hombre que lo había follado en los baños del hotel.

-Crecimos juntos pero ellos se fueron del país luego de la escuela media, son unos muy buenos amigos míos- terminó diciendo Castiel sin dejar de sonreír- Ellos Son Meg, Crowley y Dean, el hermano mayor de Sam-

Los dos hombres estrecharon sus manos para saludarlos. Dean miró a Balthazar y respondió su saludo sin salir de su azoramiento. Crowley le dio un empujón para que se sentara de una vez. Castiel estaba hablando sin parar mientras les contaba antiguas anécdotas que incluían a Gabriel y Balthazar. Dean solo se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuanto. Tomó la copa con vino cuando su mano rozó con la de Balthazar que iba a tomar la sal que estaba a su lado, Dean dejó caer la copa y se manchó el puño de la camisa blanca.

-Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo.

-Lo siento- tomó la servilleta para limpiar el vino de la mesa- Lo siento, buscare a alguien para que lo limpie, permiso…-

Fue a hablar con el hombre que estaba cerca de la puerta y luego se dirigió al baño para limpiarse la mancha de vino. La frotó varias veces pero era inútil.

-Maldición, soy un idiota- murmuro regañándose- Y es una de mis camisas favoritas-

-Déjame ayudarte- Dean se volteo al oír esa voz.

-Balthazar…- el mayor tomó su mano para luego tomar algo de jabón y aplicarlo sobre la mancha.

-Tendrás que lavarlo en tu casa para que salga por completo-

-Gracias…-

-¿Te incomoda que este aquí?- pregunto Balthazar mirándolo mientras sostenía su mano.

-No, claro que no, estoy sorprendido, supuse que eras amigo de Cas pero… no pensé que tanto- el mayor sonrió.

-Sí, es como un hermano menor para mí- siguió limpiando el puño de la camisa- Ya está Dean, tendrás que terminar de limpiarlo en tu casa-

-Gracias…-

-No te preocupes, no diré nada de lo que pasó en la fiesta de compromiso de Cassie- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Aunque debo admitir que fue muy bueno, lo suficiente como para querer repetirlo, ojitos verdes-

Dean se estremeció con su aliento y lo vio salir. Se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar y sacudió su cabeza despacio. Ese hombre lo hacía sentir extraño.


	3. No hay primera sin segunda

Hola a todos! Gracias por tu review Green, yo tambien me sorprendi con la pareja que saque XD pero cuando lo termine de escribir me gusto como quedo, asi que decidi dejarlo asi :D aunque nos traume a todos que Cas este con sam y dean con balthazar XD Gracias por leer, saludos" :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3**

**No hay primera sin segunda.**

Luego del almuerzo-cena en el restaurant, fueron al departamento de la parejita, ambos habían comenzado a vivir juntos desde hace dos años pero se habían mudado a un departamento más grande hace medio año. Dean había estado ahí un par de veces y nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por el tamaño de ese lugar, tenía que ser como cinco veces su departamento o más.

-Hey amigo, podrías abrir una guardería aquí y sobraría espacio- dijo Dean mirando a Castiel.

-Le dije lo mismo a Sammy pero no entiende razones-

-Claro que no- contesto abrazando a su pareja- Te mereces lo mejor Cas-

-Pero esto es mucho, ¿Sabes cuantas personas pasan hambre en el mundo? Con esto podrías- Sam lo besó para callarlo. Dean desvió la vista para sentarse, lo último que necesitaba era ver a esos dos cariñosos.

-No les hagan caso- dijo Crowley mirando a Gabriel y Balthazar- Siempre empiezan con lo mismo, mientras no se desnuden frente a nosotros, todo bien- Gabriel se rio.

-Que osado estás, Cas- este sonrió.

-Es culpa de Sammy-

Balthazar miró a Dean de reojo, este se mantenía indiferente a la escenita de la pareja. Meg se sentó a su lado tomando la mano de Dean, este la miró con un amago de sonrisa.

El resto de la velada fue algo similar, Sam y Castiel estaban abrazados mientras le enseñaban fotografías a Gabriel y Balthazar.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?- pregunto Gabriel.

-Nos conocimos por Dean, ellos eran amigos y luego Dean me lo presentó un día, ¿Lo recuerdas hermano? Dijiste textualmente "Te presentare a un pequeñito angelito" y tenías toda la razón, Cas es un angelito-

-Sammy- respondió Castiel sonriendo y luego miró a su amigo- ¿Ya me considerabas un angelito, Dean?- este se sonrojo ligeramente pero gracias a la tenue iluminación del cuarto pudo disimularlo.

-Eres muy curioso Cas y demasiado inocente-

-Dean-

-Sin mencionar que a veces actúas como un niño-

-¡Oye!- dijo fingiendo molestia- Al menos yo no soy un gato-

-¿Gato?- pregunto Balthazar.

-Ahora me las cobrare Dean-

-Cállate Cas- respondió el aludido visiblemente sonrojado- Si dices algo te mato-

-No amenaces a mi prometido- dijo Sam mirándolo- Mi angelito puede decir lo que quiera-

-En la universidad compartimos cuarto durante los cinco años, Dean siempre se comportaba como un gatito, era mi culpa por consentirlo tanto, si incluso ronroneaba a veces-

-¡Cállate Castiel!- grito Dean mirándolo.

-Pero si es verdad, Crowley te vio varias veces ¿Cierto?- el aludido sonrió nervioso.

-No quiero tentar mi suerte Cas-

-Vale, entonces mírenlo por ustedes-

Castiel buscó las fotografías en el álbum y les indicó cuatro. Dean se levantó para mirarlas, sonrojándose aun más. En dos salía durmiendo mientras abrazaba a Castiel por la cintura, la que más llamó su atención, fue una donde salía con orejas de gato.

-¡¿Cuándo sacaste está foto?!- grito mirando a Castiel.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Claro, si estabas dormido, bueno… tuve un poquito de ayuda- miró disimuladamente a Crowley, este sonrió nervioso.

-¿Crowley?-

-Culpable-

-¡Quema esa foto! Y tú, Crowley, ya veras, yo que tú, evitaría ir al comedor del hospital-

-No exageres Dean- dijo Crowley preocupado- Me convencieron de hacerlo, lo juro-

-Vamos, no te enfades- Castiel lo abrazó sonriendo y lo miró con su carita de perrito abandonado- ¿Me perdonas, Dean?- este se mordió el labio y suspiró resignado.

-Bien…-

-Eres el mejor, te amo- besó su mejilla sonriendo y sentó en las piernas de su pareja.

Dean tomó asiento para intentar calmar sus pensamientos, si Castiel continuaba soltando esas frasecitas, no podría dejarlo ir jamás.

Por la noche, Crowley y Meg se tuvieron que ir, había ocurrido una emergencia en el hospital y necesitaban a todo el personal disponible.

-Lo siento Dean- dijo Crowley.

-Está bien, puedo tomar un taxi- ambos asintieron y se fueron al hospital. Castiel regresó sonriendo para sentarse junto a Sam.

-Puedo ir a dejarte después- dijo Sam.

-Gracias-

-¿No conduces, Dean?- pregunto Gabriel.

-No-

-¿Por qué? No creo que el sueldo de un psicólogo sea malo, como para no tener un auto, podrías ir más a tus aires-

-No es eso- dijo Dean.

El mayor se quedó en silencio. Sam lo miró algo preocupado, intercambio una mirada con Castiel y este se levantó para atraer la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Qué les parece si vemos una película?-

-Por mi está bien- dijo Balthazar comprendiendo lo que hacía su amigo- Pero no coloques una de terror, ¿Aun te asustan?-

-No…- dijo riendo nervioso. Sam le palmeo el trasero.

-No mientas Cas-

-Sí… pero solo un poquito-

Los cinco se quedaron viendo la película hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Castiel estaba durmiendo mientras abrazaba a Sam. Dean se levantó para encender la luz.

-Ya me voy Sammy, es muy tarde-

-Te iré a dejar-

-No, despertaras a Cas-

-Pero no puedes irte solo, es peligroso y-

-Puedo ir a dejarte- dijo Balthazar mirándolo- SI no te moleste andar en motocicleta, no soy muy amigo de las cuatro ruedas-

-Claro, ya has chocado un sinfín de autos- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Al menos la motocicleta te ha durado-

-No digas eso, colocaras nervioso a Dean- respondió Balthazar- Es que soy malo con los autos pero las motocicletas son mi fuerte, ¿Qué dices?-

-Está bien, si me prometes que llegare en una pieza a mi departamento-

-Te doy mi palabra- respondió sonriendo.

Dean se despidió de Sam y Gabriel para macharse. Ambos fueron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio. Balthazar le entregó un casco mientras se acomodaba sobre la motocicleta.

-No vi tu motocicleta en el restaurant- dijo Dean mientras se colocaba el casco.

-Pasamos aquí primero, me gusta andar en moto pero como íbamos a comer, nos fuimos en el auto de Gabriel-

-Ya veo- respondió Dean.

-No te preocupes, Gabriel solo bromeaba, es cierto que choque un auto pero fue un accidente-

-Está bien- respondió Dean para acomodarse tras él- Creo en ti-

-Gracias por la confianza, sostente bien-

Dean le iba indicando el camino a Balthazar, luego de media hora por las casi desiertas calles de la ciudad, llegaron al departamento de Dean, este se quitó el casco mirándolo.

-Gracias por traerme, Balthazar-

-Cuando quieras- Dean se bajó de la motocicleta.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres subir a tomar algo?- pregunto algo dudoso.

-¿Seguro? Ya es tarde y debes estar cansado-

-Es domingo, así que puedo descansar…-

-Entonces te aceptare una cerveza-

-Sí-

Dejaron la motocicleta en el estacionamiento y subieron al ascensor, Dean presionó el botón del piso siete. Miró a Balthazar algo sonrojado, no sabía muy bien porque lo invito a pasar pero ya estaba hecho.

-¿Y en que trabajas?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Inversiones- respondió Balthazar- Algo por aquí, por allá pero tengo otras habilidades- Dean se estremeció al oírlo y tragó saliva.

-¿Qué habilidades?-

-Pequeñas cositas, soy bueno en las cosas manuales, carpintería, jardinería, repostería, pintó escribo, canto un poco, cocino, bailo-

-Son muchas cosas-

-Aprovecho bien mis tiempos libres y siempre estoy dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas-

Dean sintió su aliento contra su oído y comenzó a excitarse. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salió rápidamente. Balthazar lo siguió sonriendo hasta el departamento 715. Dean le indicó que entrara y se quitó la chaqueta para quedar solo con la camisa. Buscó en el refrigerador unas cervezas y las dejó sobre la mesita de centro.

-Ponte cómodo, dejaré la camisa en la lavadora-

Fue por el pasillo hasta el baño, se quitó la camisa para dejarla en la lavadora y la llenó de agua, se inclinó para asegurarse que quedara sumergida, cuando volvió a levantarse vio a Balthazar a través del espejo, se volteó sonrojado.

-Balthazar…-

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda-

-No… solo la deje ahí dentro y-

-Tienes que agregar detergente- revisó el cuarto con la mirada y lo vio sobre un mueble que había en el rincón, se acercó hasta quedar tras Dean y agregó un poco a la lavadora- Creo que ahí está bien-

Dean tragó saliva con fuerza mientras observaba esa mano. En un impulso que no supo explicar, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar pegado al cuerpo del mayor, restregó su trasero despacio y sonrió cuando escuchó un gemido.

-Es un bonito baño- dijo Balthazar dejando el detergente sobre la lavadora- Pero quisiera conocer tu habitación-

Dean se volteó para tomar las mejillas del mayor y besarlo, este respondió a su beso con la misma intensidad y ambos fueron besándose hasta la habitación de Dean. Balthazar lo empujo sobre la cama mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para quedar con una camiseta. Dean lo miró sonriendo para levantarse un poco hasta lamer su oído.

-Me gusta tu estilo casual-

-Gracias por el cumplido- llevó una mano al cabello de Dean para apartarlo de su oído mientras sonreía- A mí me gusta cómo te ves luego de un buen orgasmo-

Dean gimió ante ese comentario y coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de Balthazar, acaricio la suave piel mientras el mayor devoraba sus labios. Bajó sus manos para desabrocharle el pantalón con prisa.

-Que impaciente- dijo Balthazar contra sus labios- Ahora nadie nos va a interrumpir- se levantó para sentarse y quitarse la ropa ante la mirada atenta del menor, que se lamia los labios- Desnúdate-

Dean obedeció en el acto, tiró la ropa a donde cayera y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama. El mayor se inclinó para besarlo y bajo a morder su cuello.

-¿Tienes condones?-

Dean lo miró unos segundos para voltearse sobre la cama y estirar su mano hasta el velador, buscó en el cajón mientras sentía esa lengua caliente recorrer su espalda. Tomó lo que buscaba y un bote de lubricante para entregárselo a Balthazar, este los tomó sonriendo y beso su cuello.

-Buen chico-

El menor se acomodó para afirmarse con sus rodillas mientras apretaba la almohada con fuerza al sentir esos dedos incursionando en su interior. Comenzó a gemir con fuerza cuando los dedos tocaron ese punto que lo llevaba al éxtasis.

-¡Dios Sí!...- abrió la boca para exhalar con fuerza- Más… por favor… hazlo-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el mayor sonriendo contra su oído.

-Balthazar…-

-Dilo o no hare nada-

-Por favor…-

-¿Por favor que?-

-Follame- susurró entre jadeos.

-No te oí-

-¡Maldición, follame de una vez!-

-Que boquita tan sucia, eso me gusta-

Dean gritó de placer al sentir como lo embestía con fuerza mientras Balthazar llevaba su mano a la entrepierna del menor para masturbarlo. Dean apretó las sabanas con fuerza sin dejar de gemir, moviendo sus caderas para profundizar las embestidas.

-Dios… sigues igual de estrecho, ojitos verdes- gimió el mayor contra su oído.

-¡Más Balthazar! Dios… eres increíble… ¡Eres increíble!-respondió el menor sollozando.

-Como ordenes, ojitos verdes, te daré todo lo que quieras-

EL menor comenzó a jadear más rápido y a sollozar ante cada embestida que recibía directo a su punto de placer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tensó su cuerpo mientras acababa en la mano del mayor. Este gimió en su oído al sentir las contracciones del cuerpo de Dean y mordió su cuello mientras se corría. Ambos quedaron sobre la cama respirando agitados, Dean lo miró jadeando.

-Balthazar-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué… me follaste en el baño del hotel?-

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, ¿Por qué dejaste que un extraño te follara en el baño?-

-No lo sé, estaba borracho-respondió Dean bostezando.

-Ahora no lo estás, ¿Dean?- se percató que el menor se había quedado dormido- Supongo que hablaremos después-


	4. Es algo más que llevarte a la cama

**Capitulo 4**

**Es algo más que llevarte a la cama.**

Dean abrió los ojos despacio y vio que ya era pasado el medio día, se incorporó despacio para sentir un pequeño dolor en su trasero. Se giró en la cama pero estaba solo. Recordó los eventos de ayer y la madrugada suspirando, todo indicaba que Balthazar se había marchado. Fue a ducharse y se colocó su pijama para ir a desayunar o almorzar, lo que fuera a esa hora. Un delicioso aroma inundo sus sentidos y caminó hasta la cocina-comedor para encontrarse con Balthazar, este se volteo sonriendo.

-Buenos días dormilón-

-Balthazar…-

-Siéntate, está listo el almuerzo- Dean asintió para sentarse mientras lo miraba- No sabía si podía usar la cocina y no quería despertarte-

-No importa… pensé que te habías marchado-

-¿Crees que soy de los que se follan a alguien en su casa y se van?- Dean bajo la vista avergonzado- Si quieres puede irme-

-No quise decir eso, lo siento-

-Solo bromeaba-le sirvió un plato de tallarines, Dean lo olfateó sonriendo.

-Huele delicioso-

-Y te aseguro que sabe como huele- Dean la probó sonriendo.

-Esto está genial, es lo más rico que he probado-

-Te dije que soy bueno cocinando-

-Esto es genial Balthazar, podrías tener tu propio restaurant, te juro que yo iría todos los días-

-Gracias por el cumplido-

Dean comió saboreando cada bocado, ese hombre era increíblemente habilidoso y muy bueno en la cama. Se repitió dos veces más y suspiro satisfecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tan bien, los días de semana no tenía tiempo para comer decentemente, y el fin de semana quedaba con sus amigos en el restaurant de siempre pero nada se comparaba a la comida hecha por Balthazar.

-Muchas gracias, estaba delicioso-

-De nada- respondió Balthazar sonriendo.

-¿Gabriel sabe que estás aquí? Se preocuparan porque no regresaste-

-Tranquilo, ya soy mayor de edad no tengo que dar explicaciones- Dean se rio.

-Lo siento-

-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte Dean, no tienes que responder- el menor asintió- A ti… tengo la impresión que a ti… te gusta Cassie… ¿Es así?- el menor desvió la vista- No tienes que responderme, me preguntaste porque te folle en el baño del hotel, lucias muy triste…tenía planeado hablar contigo pero las cosas se salieron de control, cuando te vi cerca de los baños… no sé que me pasó pero ahora lo entiendo… no quiero verte triste y si te gusta Cassie… sufrirías mucho-

-Tú no sabes- respondió levantándose para atravesar el pasillo hasta la sala principal y sentarse en el sillón. Balthazar lo siguió para sentarse a su lado.

-Entonces explícamelo para entenderlo-

-Es mi culpa… Cas si me gusta, me gusta mucho… desde que lo conocí… pero él se enamoró de mi hermano-

Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, odiaba sentirse así de miserable, no importaba cuanto intentara negarlo, amaba a ese hombre pero Castiel estaba con su hermano.

-Dean-

-Yo solo soy su amigo… siempre he sido solo su amigo, como un hermano… pero Sammy fue diferente, Sammy consiguió algo que jamás podría hacer… él terminó por enamorar a Castiel… Sam siempre ha sido mejor que yo… Castiel no podría estar con alguien mejor- Balthazar lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo, no llores-

-Cas es feliz… yo quiero que sonría, Cas no la ha tenido fácil, se merece a alguien que lo ame y lo cuide… y sé que Sam lo hará-

-Eres un buen hombre Dean pero deberías decírselo, ellos tienen que saberlo, no lo han hecho con mala intención, te hicieron entregar los anillos, te nombraron padrino y se besan delante de ti-

-No… no quiero ser más patético-

-Ya pequeño, no lo eres-acaricio su cabello despacio- Cassie es demasiado ingenuo y no se da cuenta de las cosas a menos que se lo digas-

-No quiero…-

-Está bien, no tienes que decírselo de inmediato, cuando te sientas listo lo harás-

-Balthazar-

-No tienes que pensar tan mal de ti, eres un buen hombre Dean y eres muy hermoso-

Dean se sonrojo ante sus palabras. Balthazar aprovechó que se había calmado para besarlo. Ambos cayeron sobre el sillón y estuvieron besándose durante varios minutos. Dean se quedó recostado sobre el mayor.

-Yo jamás había hecho eso… de follar con un extraño-

-Yo tampoco- respondió Balthazar acariciando su cabeza- Pero fue increíble, aunque no pude oír tu voz, ¿Te he dicho que tienes una voz preciosa?- Dean se rio.

-Sí-

-¿Y qué me gusta follarte?-

-No, eso no lo habías dicho-

-Pues ya lo sabes-

-¿En dónde estabas viviendo?-

-En Francia, es un lugar precioso- Dean se acomodó para mirarlo- Mis padres murieron luego de que me gradué de la universidad. Nuestro abuelo nos cuido pero falleció hace siete años así que Gabriel y yo nos hicimos cargo del negocio. Nos va bien pero no si es lo que quiero, suena tonto porque ya tengo mis años como para dedicarme otra cosa-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Treinta y siete, ¿Y tú?-

-Treinta-

-No nos llevamos por tanto-

-No eres mayor Balthazar, puedes dedicarte a lo que quieras-

-No sé que quiero, así que he probado varias cosas-

-Por eso eres tan habilidoso-

-Sí- dijo sonriendo- Sé de todo un poco… ¿Qué hay de tus padres, Dean?-

El menor bajo la vista unos segundos y luego acaricio la cintura de Balthazar mientras lo miraba triste.

-Ellos murieron… hace diez años-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien… fue en la graduación… ese día… íbamos tarde… Sammy iba a graduarse… pero yo me quedé dormido porque había estado trabajando toda la noche en una investigación que me pidieron en la universidad. Mi papá no tenía la licencia al día… y mamá nunca la había sacado así que yo lo hice…-

-Dean… no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres-

El menor asintió para abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Balthazar, este acaricio su cabeza despacio sin dejar de mirarlo. Dean estaba muy lastimado y creía tontamente que todo podía cubrirse con una sonrisa. Cuando sintió que se calmó un poco, se incorporó para que Dean también lo hiciera.

-Lo siento Balthazar…-

-No te disculpes, tengo que regresar, tengo una reunión a las tres-

-Sí…- Dean se iba a levantar pero el mayor lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-No quiero que sufras por Cassie… él está con un buen hombre y tú debes intentar ser feliz-

-Balthazar-

-Yo tengo un interés real por ti, me gustaría que nos conociéramos más y si tú quieres, podríamos salir juntos- Dean se sonrojo- Piénsalo y dame tu respuesta cuando la tengas-

-Sí…-

-Ten- sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo- Este es mi numero, llámame cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras. Nos vemos-

Besó los labios de Dean con suavidad y este lo acompañó hasta la puerta algo sonrojado. No se esperaba esas palabras de Balthazar, aunque tenía razón, no podía seguir torturándose con sus sentimientos por Castiel, ya lo había hecho por años y solo conseguía sentirse miserable. Llamó a Crowley y Meg para pedirles que vinieran, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Dean les explicó todo lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de compromiso, luego en su casa. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras esperaba que alguno de sus amigos dijera algo.

-Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Te follaste a un desconocido en los baños del hotel?- pregunto Crowley incrédulo- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza, Dean?-

-Eso es lo de menos Crowley- replico Meg- Volvieron a acostarse y te gusto, más encima es el amigo de Castiel y yo que pensaba que Balthazar era heterosexual-

-Es que Dean no es así- contesto Crowley- Tú con un extraño…-

-Yo también me sorprendí pero así pasó todo- dijo Dean algo avergonzado.

-No te reconozco Dean-

-No exageres Crowley, además a Dean le gusto, ¿Te gusto acostarte con Balthazar?-

-Sí…-

-Entonces ya está, él tiene razón, nosotros te lo hemos dicho muchas veces- dijo Meg seria- No puedes quedarte en el pasado, aunque te duela… Cas está con Sam y se van a casar, tienes que ser feliz Dean, te lo mereces, hombre-

-Es cierto- afirmó Crowley- hazlo Dean, tienes que ser feliz, ya sabes que el sexo con Balthazar es bueno-

-Más que bueno- afirmó Dean avergonzado.

-Entonces inténtalo, ya tienes una parte lista- Meg le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente- Es cierto, al menos valdrá la pena si es tan bueno en la cama-

Dean no pudo evitar reírse con ese comentario. Gracias a los consejos de sus amigos había terminado por decidirse. Por la noche realizó todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente y decidió que mañana llamaría a Balthazar para hablar con él.

El día había comenzado bien para Dean y estaba seguro que gran parte de eso, se debía a las palabras de Balthazar y que ya había tomado una decisión, esa misma mañana había llamado a Balthazar para pedirle que se juntaran por la noche en su departamento, el mayor acepto complacido. Cuando terminó su trabajo, a eso de las ocho, se disponía a llamarlo para avisarle que ya estaba libre pero su celular sonó.

-Diga-

-Dean… soy Cas… ¿Puedes venir al departamento?-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Ven por favor-

Dean bajo las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la salida del hospital, aguardó unos minutos en la calle y tomó el primer taxi que pasó. La llamada de Castiel lo había preocupado de sobremanera, no dejaba de pensar que algo le había ocurrido. Tocó el timbre varias veces hasta que Castiel le abrió y le indicó que entrara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas? Me dejaste preocupado-

-Dean- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cas… ¿Qué pasa?-

-No sé qué le pasa… creo que ya no le gusto-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sam…-

-¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?-

-Me desperté por la madrugada y… quería que estuviéramos juntos… ya sabes, tener sexo- Dean lo miro fijamente- Pero Sam me rechazó-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que ya no me quiere, ¿Y si no quiere casarse conmigo?-

-No digas tonterías, Cas, eres un hombre maravilloso, Sam tendría que ser un idiota para dejarte-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Claro, tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo-

-Dean…-

-Déjamelo a mí, yo hablare con él y todo se solucionara-

-Gracias, eres el mejor, Dean-

-Iré a buscarlo a la oficina, que te parece si le preparas la cena, estoy seguro que llegara con hambre, tengan una velada romántica-

-Sí, gracias Dean, no sé qué haría sin ti-

Luego de tranquilizar a Castiel, fue al trabajo de Sam y lo esperó en la entrada. A las nueve y media salió Sam para regresar a casa, lo detuvo en el estacionamiento.

-Dean, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido- Nunca vienes a buscarme al trabajo, ya estoy grandecito para eso-

-Idiota, no viene por eso-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Sí, quiero que hablemos-

-Claro ¿Quieres ir por un café?-

-Sí-

Sam condujo hasta una cafetería cercana a su departamento, estaba muy cansado pero al aparecer Dean tenía algo serio que decirle. La mesera les trajo dos café.

-Te escuchó-

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Cas?-

-¿Y eso?-

-Sabes que soy directo y no voy con rodeos, Cas me llamó preocupado, cree que ya no lo quieres-

-¿Qué? Claro que lo amo-

-Dijo que ayer lo rechazaste-

-Eso…-

-¿Ocurre algo, Sammy?-

-No tuve un buen día en el trabajo… estaba cansado…-

-Mmm, entiendo pero deberías hablarlo con Cas, sabes cómo es de inseguro con estas cosas-

-Lo sé… ¿Está muy enojado?-

-Algo-

-No quiero que peleemos, lo amo Dean, lo amo mucho-

-Escucha, tengo una idea para que se reconcilian y le dirás que están exigiéndote mucho en el trabajo, Cas lo entenderá- Sam asintió- Haz lo siguiente-

Sam lo fue a dejar hasta su departamento y Dean lo despidió con la mano para luego subir, estaba cansado y nuevamente estaba arreglando los problemitas de la feliz pareja, estaba seguro que Crowley y Meg lo retarían por eso pero no podía evitarlo, quería que ambos fueran felices. Caminó cabizbajo hasta su departamento y se detuvo al ver una silueta sentada en la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente para mirarlo.

-Balthazar-

-Hola-

-Lo siento, había olvidado que te llame y… me surgió un imprevisto y… lo siento mucho- abrió la puerta rápidamente- Pasa-

-No te preocupes- entró sonriendo, Dean observó que estaba temblando, hacia un frio endemoniado y él lo dejo esperando cerca de dos horas en pleno pasillo- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tuviste un problema?-

-No, un amigo necesitaba ayuda-

-Ya veo, espero que este bien-

-Lo está- Dean se volteo para besarlo, los labios de Balthazar estaban fríos- Lo siento, estás frio por mi culpa-

-Estoy bien-

-Yo estuve pensándolo y ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por Cas… él es feliz con mi hermano y yo quiero estar con alguien que me quiera solo a mi…-

-Dean-

-Podemos conocernos mejor… el sexo está bien, genial pero quiero que esto sea algo más- Balthazar sonrió.

-¿Crees que solo quiero llevarte a la cama? En parte sí, no te mentiré, podría pasar el día entero follandote pero también quiero estar contigo, quiero saber más de ti, volverme tu apoyo, que confíes en mí-

-Yo también quiero eso- Dean lo besó sonriendo- Pero antes de hablar tenemos que hacer algo con esto-

-¿Con que?-

-Estás frio por mi culpa, así que debo calentarte o te resfriaras-

-Yo conozco una manera-

Balthazar sonrió coquetamente y tomó la mano de Dean para llevarlo por el pasillo hasta la habitación, este dejó caer la mochila con sus cosas y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. No perderían nada con intentarlo, lo que comenzó como simple sexo podía ser algo más profundo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :D


	5. No tienes exclusividad

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y por tu review Green, que bueno que no te traumaras, simplemente salio la parejita XD a mi me gustan siempre y cuando salga dean y si es con CAstiel mejor XD

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**No tienes exclusividad. **

Había pasado una semana desde la conversación que tuvieron en el departamento, desde que Dean le dijo que si quería intentarlo, que quería dejar de sufrir por Castiel e intentar tener algo con él. Las cosas estaban marchando bien, solían verse por la noche, luego de que Dean saliera de su trabajo, iban a comer algo o arrendaban una película para ver en casa pero Balthazar era consciente que las cosas no podían ser tan perfectas, no había querido verlo antes pero siempre estaba ahí, presente como un fantasma o una sombra.

-¿Balthazar?- este alzó la vista.

-¿Qué pasa Gabriel?-

-Llevó hablándote como cinco minutos, ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro-

-A mi no me engañas hermanito, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, ¿Quieres que juguemos a las adivinanzas? Pues bien, veamos… Balthy está… enamorado… sí- tomó la mano de su hermano- Veo que estás enamorado de…un chico, sí, aquí está, un chico rubio de ojos verdes, te gusta llevártelo a la cama e incluso tienen cenas románticas-

-Ya basta Gabe, ¿Cómo sabes de Dean?-

-Es muy obvio, al menos para mí-

-Sí, así es, estamos saliendo-

-Lo supuse, ¿Entonces cual es el problema?-

-No lo sé… pero creo que pronto lo averiguare-

-¿Te es infiel?-

-No somos un matrimonio y estamos probando-

-Ya, y esperas que me crea esa tontería, para ti es algo serio ¿Verdad? Puedo verlo en tu cara-

Balthazar desvió la mirada, había olvidado que no podía ocultarle nada a su hermano menor, lo leí como un libro abierto. Aun así no había mucho que decir, ni siquiera él lo entendía del todo bien o quizás solo se negaba a creerlo.

-Balthy-

-No puedo explicarlo ahora, lo siento-

-Está bien pero no olvides que aquí estoy yo- le palmeo el hombro derecho- Siempre te eliges a los más complicados-

-Gabe-

-Deberías seguir como siempre, como lo hacíamos en Francia, casual y sin problemas-

-Ese serias tú, sabes muy bien que yo soy serio-

-Pues deberías seguir mi ejemplo, te ahorrarías muchos problemas y sufrimientos innecesarios-

-Dean es más que una buena follada-

-Cuidado Balthazar, estás hablando como una mujer enamorada y odiaría verte sufrir de nuevo, si te involucras demasiado sufrirás y te juro que voy a golpear a Dean si te hace sufrir-

-Gabe-

-Ahora levántate y acompáñame, tenemos negocios pendientes y este tipo no me agrada mucho como para ir solo- el mayor se rio.

-Vale, protegeré tu trasero de ese pervertido-

Gabriel se lo agradeció con un fuerte abrazo de oso y fue por los documentos que necesitarían. Durante la reunión Balthazar se percató que el sujeto en cuestión si era un pervertido, le lanzaba descaradas miradas a su hermano menor y no tenia pudor en tocarle el trasero cuando estaba de pie a su lado. Varias veces quiso golpearlo pero Gabriel se lo impidió con un gesto de mano, era un buen cliente y no quería perder esas inversiones. Cuando el calvario terminó, fueron a comer a un restaurant cercano.

-Ese sujeto es de lo peor, ¿Necesitamos a un pervertido así en el negocio?-pregunto Balthazar suspirando.

-Podría ser útil más adelante, Mark lo recomendó y él nunca se equivoca-

-Te estaba comiendo con la mirada, Gabe, si yo no hubiese ido, te habría violado ahí mismo-

-No exageres tampoco- dijo Gabriel tratando de bajarle el perfil al asunto.

-Bien pero de ahora en adelante estaré presente cuando negocies con ese sujeto, me da mala espina-

-Gracias, te debo una enorme, hermanito-

Balthazar aprovecho que Gabriel se había levantado para ir al baño y realizó una llamada mirando el reloj del restaurant, luego de cuatro tonos le respondió aquella voz que adoraba.

-Hola ojitos verdes, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Muy bien- respondió Dean animadamente- Creo que hoy terminare antes-

-¿A qué hora?-

-Como a las siete y media-

-Siete y media- repitió pensativo- Aun me quedan algunas cosas pero creo que me desocupare como a esa hora, ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar? Podemos ir a comer algo-

-Claro- respondió animado- Te espero en la entrada del hospital.

-Hecho, ahí estaré, que tengas un buen día ojitos verdes-

-Tú también Balthy-

Balthazar sonrió mientras guardaba su teléfono en la cartera de la chaqueta. Gabriel regresó luego de unos minutos y lo observó fijamente para luego sonreír.

-Te ves feliz, ¿Tienes una cita hoy?-

-Eso parece- contesto sonriendo.

-Entonces acabemos con esto luego y te dejare libre-

-Que considerado de tu parte-

Balthazar llegó puntual a recogerlo en su motocicleta, Dean estaba hablando con Crowley y Meg en la entrada, en cuanto lo vio, se despidió de ellos para acercarse. Balthazar lo observó sonriendo mientras se quitaba el casco.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Bien, me libre antes- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-¿Quieres invitar a Crowley y Meg?-

-No, ellos tienen que trabajar hasta las ocho, no tuvieron tanta suerte-

-Pobrecitos-

-Sí, lo siento por Meg pero Crowley se lo merece por molestarme-

-Que cruel, no puedes ser así con tus amigos- dijo pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla, Dean se rio.

-Cuando te cuente lo que me hizo durante el almuerzo, entenderás-

-Me lo dirás todo durante la cena, sube-

-¡Dean!- este se giró hacia la derecha y vio a Castiel que lo saludaba con la mano en el aire mientras con la otra sostenía la mano de Sam.

-Chicos- Balthazar se volteó a mirar.

-Hola- saludo Sam sonriendo- Que bueno verlos juntos, otra vez- dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Los estábamos buscando- dijo Castiel ignorando el comentario de su pareja- Vamos a cenar, ¿Vienen con nosotros? Quiero agradecerte lo de la otra vez, Dean-

-No es necesario Cas-

-Claro que sí- lo abrazo sonriendo- DI que sí-

-Mmm… está bien, no puede decirte que no cuando pones esa cara-

-Bienvenido al club- acotó Sam suspirando- Siempre hace lo mismo, es un tramposo-

-¿Vendrás Balthy?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo.

-Claro-

Luego de la cena, terminaron en el departamento de la parejita feliz. Dean estaba conversando muy a gusto con Castiel y eso no le estaba gustando para nada. ¿Acaso Dean no podía decirle que no a Castiel? Se bebió la cerveza mirando el reloj, ya eran las once y mañana tenía una reunión temprano, al parecer sus planes ya se habían estropeado.

-Lo siento chicos pero yo tengo que irme, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-

-¿Trabajo?- pregunto Sam mirándolo.

-Sí, una video-conferencia, con esto del cambio de horario, tendré que madrugar-

-Que mal-

-¿Te quedaras Dean?-

-Mmm…-

-Quédate- dijo Castiel- Hace dos días que no nos vemos, luego Sam te ira a dejar ¿Verdad amor?-

-Claro o puedes quedarte aquí-

-Entonces me quedare- Balthazar asintió.

-Nos vemos chicos, gracias por la cena-

-Nos vemos-

Balthazar se marchó resignado, llegó al departamento de pésimo humor. Gabriel estaba revisando unos papeles en el living mientras bebía una taza de café.

-Balthy, pensé que llegarías más tarde-

-Yo también-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Nada, iré a acostarme, no te quedes hasta tan tarde-

Gabriel lo miró unos segundos, al parecer había problemas en el paraíso.

Al día siguiente su humor no había cambiado, logro disimularlo con el cliente de la mañana pero conforme avanzaba el día, su humor iba de mal en peor. Cuando ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza y se preparaba para darse un tiro en la cabeza, recibió una llamada. Miró el reloj y ya eran las ocho y media.

-Diga-

-Balthy soy yo-

-Dean-

-Siento lo de anoche… Íbamos a comer los dos pero Cas y Sammy se colaron-

-No pasa nada… no te preocupes-

-¿Estás ocupado?-

-No- dijo mirando el helado a medio comer y la película de terror que miraba, daba gracias a Dios que Gabriel no estuviera o se estaría burlando de él.

-¿Puedes venir a mi departamento? Pensé que podríamos cenar juntos… yo cocinare, no soy tan buen como tú pero te prometo que será comestible- Balthazar se rio.

-Eso me encantaría, dame media hora y estoy allá-

-Genial, te espero-

Balthazar miro el teléfono preocupado, con solo unas palabras de ese hombre y la sonrisa ya había vuelto a sus labios. Era aterrador pensar en cuanto influía Dean en su estado de ánimo. Le escribió una nota a Gabriel para avisarle que saldría y se marchó al departamento de Dean.

Cuando llegó, vio la mesa servida para dos, Dean le indicó que se sentara.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, ya está casi listo, espera aquí-

Vio como Dean se iba a la cocina casi corriendo. Esperó unos minutos hasta que regresó con la comida. Balthazar espero que se sentara frente a él antes de comer. Sonrió al notar que Dean espera que diera el primer bocado antes de comenzar. Balthazar no lo hizo esperar más y probó el arroz con la salsa que tenia encima.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?- pregunto Balthazar mirándolo.

-Sí… pero Meg me dio la receta… no soy muy bueno cocinando-

-¿Bromeas? Esto está delicioso- Dean se sonrojo un poco.

-Solo lo dices por cortesía-

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?-

-No-

-Entonces está delicioso- afirmó Balthazar sonriendo.

-Gracias…-

Ambos cenaron mientras mantenían una conversación amena. Durante esa semana, Balthazar había aprendido bastante del menor, como que le gustan los animales, la música, cantaba en la ducha aunque después lo negaba, se sonrojaba con facilidad, era sensible en el cuello, tenía una relación muy estrecha con su hermano menor, era autosuficiente, muy bueno en su trabajo y un montón de cosas más que parecían no tener importancia, como que le gustaba andar descalzo por la casa, lloraba al final de algunas películas aunque lo negara después, cuando dormía solo se abrazaba a la almohada como si fuera un osito de peluche, lo primero que hacía cada mañana era abrir la ventana y aspirar el aire fresco.

Dean retiró los platos para llevarlos a la cocina y dejarlos en el lavamanos, Balthazar se acercó con cautela para abrazarlo por la espalda y acariciar su abdomen.

-Balthy…-

-Pensé que necesitabas ayudas-

-Yo diría que vienes por otra cosa- respondió el menor moviendo su trasero despacio.

-Me descubriste- dijo besando su nuca despacio. Dean se giro entre sus brazos para llevar sus manos a los hombros del mayor.

-Eres fácil de entender-

-Soy fácil de entender, de complacer, de provocar, creo que soy bastante fácil- Dean se rio.

-Entonces tenemos un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-Yo también soy fácil-

-Eso se puede arreglar-

Ambos se besaron mientras sus manos tocaban el cuerpo ajeno con ansiedad. Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que habían tenido sexo. Balthazar lo empujó contra la pared mientras le levantaba la camiseta.

-Espera… vamos a la cama- jadeo Dean.

-Podemos hacerlo aquí- Dean sonrió.

-Ya me has follado en cada rincón de la casa-

-No te lo he hecho sobre la mesa-

-Ahí es donde comemos-

-¿Y qué crees que hare contigo ahora?- respondió Balthazar con una coqueta sonrisa.

Tomó al menor por la cintura para empujarlo hasta la mesa y recostarlo sobre ella sin dejar de besarlo. Dean acariciaba su espalda despacio cuando un ruido los hizo separarse.

-Mi teléfono, Balthy-

-Pero Dean-

-Por favor…-

-Está bien- Balthazar tomó el teléfono que estaba cerca de la estantería. Se lo entregó a Dean mientras le levantaba la camiseta para lamer su estomago. Dean contestó agitado.

-Hola… ¿Qué? Estoy ocupado ahora y… Bien, dame un segundo- apartó a Balthazar para levantarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le susurró al oído, Dean bajo el teléfono cubriéndolo con su mano.

-Lo siento, Cas quiere que le busque unos números en la agenda, para las invitaciones-

-Hazlo mañana-

-Solo me tomara un momento, ya vuelvo-

Balthazar lo vio marcharse por el pasillo y apretó ligeramente la mandíbula para ir al living. Mientras se colocaba su chaqueta comprendió algo muy importante. Jamás tendría exclusividad sobre Dean, la sombra de Castiel siempre estaría al acecho y mientras Dean no aclarara sus sentimientos, no podría hacer nada.

Avanzó por el pasillo para despedirse de Dean, este lo miró fijamente y luego asintió disculpándose por lo ocurrido. Balthazar fue a la puerta y tomó el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, tenía que hacer algo o las cosas nunca cambiarían.


	6. Dependecia

**Dependencia. **

Sam se levantó con una amplia sonrisa, Castiel estaba durmiendo profundamente a su lado, besó su nuca con suavidad y se levantó para preparar el desayuno. Castiel tenía la mañana libre así que le dejaría el desayuno listo para cuando se levantara. Se sirvió un café cargado y se sentó a la mesa observando la libreta, vio que había varios números anotados y un montón de sobres blancos sin sellar. Supuso que eran las invitaciones para el matrimonio, sacó su teléfono para marcar un número.

-Hola Dean-

-Sammy…- respondió adormilado.

-¿Otra vez te desperté?-

-No… tenía que levantarme… casi me quedo dormido, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Casi las ocho-

-Mierda, voy a llegar tarde-

-Cas te llamó ayer ¿Verdad?- Dean no respondió- Lo siento, de seguro se quedo parloteando toda la noche y apenas te dejó dormir-

-Algo así-

-Está algo inquieto con la boda y-

-No te preocupes Sammy, no hay problema-

-Gracias Dean, mantendré controlado a Cas, tiene que dejarte dormir-

-No te preocupes-

-Ya, te dejo para que te arregles o llegaras tarde, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos Sammy-

Sam guardó su teléfono para seguir desayunando, su hermano mayor consentía demasiado a Castiel, aunque no lo culpaba, después de lo que había ocurrido con sus padres y Castiel estuvo a punto de matarse de la misma manera cuando comenzó a trabajar, quizás por eso Dean lo sobreprotegía demasiado y lo consentía más de la cuenta.

Entró a la habitación en silencio y besó los labios de su pareja para dejar una nota en el velador antes de irse.

EL día había resultado agotador y cada día parecía tener más y más trabajo que estaba pasándole la cuenta, ya que llegaba de mal humor a la casa y se desquitaba con Castiel. Habían tenido unas peleas los últimos días pero nada serio. Esa noche no fue distinto, Castiel había preparado una cena romántica pero no estaba de humor ni con ganas para eso.

-Por favor Cas… estoy cansado, necesito dormir, mañana tengo una reunión temprano-

-¡Pero Sam!-

-Es importante, de esto dependerá mi carrera-

-¿No te basta con ser el mejor de la ciudad?-

-Por favor Cas, te compensare, lo prometo-

-¡Eres un idiota, Sam Winchester!-

Castiel se marchó por el pasillo enojado y se encerró en la habitación. Sam suspiro resignado y se recostó sobre el sillón aflojándose la corbata. Escuchó la voz de Castiel y supuso que hablaba con Dean, esperaba que su hermano lograra calmarlo y hacerle entender que hacia su trabajo, nada más. Se acomodó un poco y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, las cosa no habían mejorado, Castiel seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y lo ignoraba abiertamente. Sam suspiro cansado y luego de arreglarse se dirigió en la puerta, deteniéndose antes de salir.

-Escucha Cas… tienes que entender que así es mi trabajo, no puede mandarme a cambiar y dejar todo tirado cada vez que te baja un ataque de inseguridad-

-¿Ataque de inseguridad?- pregunto enojado para caminar hacia él- ¡Te pasas todo el maldito día trabajando! Apenas te veo… ¿Crees que eso es normal en una pareja que va a casarse?-

-Cas-

-Eres un desconsiderado, un idiota, ¿Por qué no eres más como Dean? Él si me escucha y me entiende, no es un insensible como tú-

-¡Deja de nombrar a mi hermano siempre que discutimos! Te juro que si no te conociera, pensaría que estás enamorado de él- Castiel lo miro enojado- No quiero discutir contigo Cas, solo será hasta que termine este trabajo, tres días más y se acaba, lo prometo-

-Sam-

-Por favor Cas…-

-No me gusta que peleemos- Sam camino hacia él para acariciar sus mejillas.

-A mí tampoco me gusta precioso-

-Sam-

-Hablaremos cuando regrese, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, que tengas un buen día-

-Tú también amor y no olvides que te adoro-

Sam besó sus labios suavemente antes de marcharse a trabajar. Al menos Castiel ya no estaba enojado con él. Logró terminar su trabajo antes y condujo hasta el hospital para esperar a Dean, lo encontró justo a tiempo y lo llamó levantando la mano, el mayor se acercó al auto mirándolo.

-Sammy-

-Hola, ¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito tu ayuda-

-Es que… quede con Balthazar y…-

-Por favor Dean, es importante-

-Está bien… déjame avisarle que no iré-

-Apresúrate- observó como su hermano hablaba por teléfono y luego entraba al auto.

-¿Qué ocurre Sammy?-

-Necesito que nos hagas una terapia rápida-

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que Cas ya te ha contado lo que pasa, así que necesito que nos ayudes a mejorar la comunicación, por favor, Dean-

-No es ético-

-Por favor, ambos confiamos en ti-

-Está bien…-

Sam le agradeció sonriendo para luego conducir en silencio hasta el departamento, Dean era el único que podía hacerle entender las cosas a Castiel y también el único en quien confiaba para hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

Los tres se acomodaron en el living, Dean estaba algo incomodo pero Sam prefirió ignorarlo por completo, solo le importaba arreglar las cosas con Castiel y que dejara de preocuparse por nada. Dean los miró fijamente.

-Bien, comienza Cas, dile a Sammy tus quejas-

-Trabajas demasiado- dijo el menor mirando a Sam- Estás todo el día en el trabajo o traes tu trabajo a casa-

-Tengo que hacerlo Cas, ese trabajo es lo que paga las cuentas y todo-

-Yo también ayudo, no estoy de allegado aquí-

-No quise decir eso-

-Admite lo que es obvio, ya no te intereso, por eso te enfrascas en el trabajo-

-Claro que no, Cas, por Dios, eres muy importante para mí-

-Sam-

-Perdóname Cas, soy un trabajólico pero… eso no significa que no te ame-

-Entonces quédate conmigo-

-Cas… no es tan fácil-

-¡Si lo es!-

-A ver, espera un poco Cas- dijo Dean mirándolo- No me hagas recordarte que tú también estuviste una temporada obsesionado con el trabajo-

-Eso…

-Es lo mismo para Sammy, por su supuesto que está mal que tenga como prioridad el trabajo pero tú también lo has hecho Cas-

-Sí…-

-Además tenemos tu tema de la inseguridad- Castiel asintió- Sabes muy bien que Sam te ama mucho y te adora, eres muy importante para él y yo lo sé de primera mano, es a mí a quien no para de hablar sobre ti-

Sam miro a Castiel que estaba sonriendo, tenía toda la razón al pensar que su hermano era el único que podía hacer entender a Castiel cualquier cosa. Los escuchó hablar y suspiró aliviado, al parecer las cosas estaban yendo por buen camino y Castiel ya no lucia tan enojado como al principio.

-Sam- este lo miró- Te extraño-

-Yo también Cas- lo abrazó acariciando su cabello- Perdóname amor, te prometo que termino con este trabajo y me tomare las cosas con calma, estamos bien y no necesitamos más-

-Sí-

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal-

-Sammy-

-Volveremos a salir como antes, lo prometo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí amor, no quiero perderte-

-Yo tampoco-

Ambos comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor, esa era la señal para que Dean se marchara y los dejara reconciliarse. Sam lo acompaño a la puerta mirando la hora, ya era cerca de la media noche.

-Gracias Dean, ¿Seguro que no quieres que te vaya a dejar?-

-Estaré bien, tomare un taxi, tú tienes que reconciliarte con Cas-

-Gracias, te invitare a comer como agradecimiento, a donde tú quieras-

-Te cobrare la palabra, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos-

Sam cerró con llave y apagó la luz para cargar a Castiel en brazos y llevarlo a la habitación mientras se besaban.

Los días siguientes estuvieron mejor, en cuanto terminó el último trabajo, se encargo de solo cosas ligeras, no quería dejar a Castiel solo en casa para que pensara cosas que no eran. Ese día salió antes y planeaba darle una sorpresa a su pareja, una cena romántica y una noche de sexo apasionado. Se dirigió a su auto cuando vio una silueta familiar.

-Balthazar-

-Hola ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro pero tendrá que ser rápido, tengo que llegar a casa temprano-

-Solo será unos minutos-

Balthazar subió al auto y Sam condujo hasta la cafetería que había cerca de su departamento. Así se aseguraría de llegar con el tiempo suficiente para darle una sorpresa a Castiel.

La mesera trajo unos café, con unas rebanadas de pastel.

-¿Ocurre algo Balthazar? Luces serio-

-Sí, quería hablarte sobre Dean-

-Te escuchó-

-No sé si él te lo habrá dicho pero nosotros estamos saliendo-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Dean no me ha dicho nada-

-Lo supuse- respondió Balthazar serio- La cosa es la siguiente, quiero pedirte, no, exigirte que dejes de llamar a Dean cada vez que tienes un problema y eso también va para Cassie-

-¿Disculpa?-

-No sé cómo eran las cosas antes pero ya eres mayorcito como para ser capaz de arreglar tus propios problemas sin estar dependiendo de Dean y disponiendo de él como si fuera un servicio 24/7-

-Yo no hago eso-

-Claro que lo haces, tienes un problema y lo llamas, sin importarte la hora o lo que esté haciendo y Dean es tan idiota, que siempre te ayuda, aun cuando está ocupado y hace lo mismo con Castiel porque no puede decirles que no-

-Balthazar-

-Cassie lo llama casi todas las noches y hablan hasta bien entrada la madrugada y lo sé porque siempre nos interrumpe cuando queremos tener sexo- Sam se sonrojo un poco.

-Lo siento Balthazar… voy a controlar eso…-

Sam lo miraba algo avergonzado, sabía que Dean lo ayudaría siempre, sin importar la hora y el lugar pero no se había dado cuenta que su hermano también tenía una vida y que lo estaba limitando demasiado con su dependencia, al igual que Castiel, ambos estaban disponiendo de su tiempo sin importarles nada más. Se sintió avergonzado con esa revelación.

-Sam-

-Lo siento Balthazar… no me había dado cuenta-

-Está bien, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿Verdad?- Balthazar bebió su café- Hay otra cosa… quiero que pienses el porqué de la actitud de Dean, porque complace en todo a Cassie-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Dean se va a enfadar conmigo pero es una conversación que debieron tener hace mucho tiempo-

-Explícate-

-Pregúntaselo a él y por favor piensa en lo que te he dicho, Dean es un buen chico pero si continua así, se lastimara y se privara de encontrar una felicidad propia, seguirá viviendo en esta ilusión autodestructiva y se conformara con recibir las sobras de lo que decidan darle-

-¿Qué? Espera Balthazar-

-Me tengo que ir, por favor piénsalo y habla con Dean, hasta luego-

Sam se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego regresó a casa, esperó la llegada de su pareja y palmeó el sillón a su lado para que se sentara.

-¿Ocurre algo Sam?-

-Estuve hablando con Balthazar y me dijo cosas… que me hicieron darme cuenta de algo-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Tenemos que aclarar las cosas y creo que debo confirmar algo-

-¿Confirmar que, amor?-

-Creo que hemos cometido un grave error, Cas y estamos lastimando a la persona que ambos queremos-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Sabías que Dean está saliendo con Balthazar?-

-¿En serio? No me ha dicho nada-

Sam miró a Castiel fijamente, no se había atrevido a contarle lo que estaba pensando a raíz de su conversación con Balthazar, no era posible que a Dean le gustara Castiel, se lo hubiera dicho.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :D


	7. Vuelves a destrozar mi vida

**Vuelves a destrozar mi vida.**

-¡Dios sí!- gritó Dean arqueando la espalda mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a Balthazar.

-Dean- respondió el mayor lamiendo su cuello agitado.

-Mmm…- Dean se mordió el labio gimiendo- ¡Balthazar!-

El menor se dejó caer sobre la cama gimiendo roncamente mientras apretaba los puños, sintiendo como el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo. Balthazar mordió su cuello con fuerza al mismo tiempo que acababa, haciendo que Dean gimiera de nuevo. Ambos respiraban agitados, intentando regularizar sus respiraciones. Balthazar besó sus labios despacio para acostarse a su lado, Dean se giro para abrazarlo.

-¿En donde estuviste?- pregunto Dean mirándolo- Te llame pero no contestaste, Gabriel dijo que te fuiste como a las ocho-

-Tenía que encargarme de algunas cosas antes de venir-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-No seas curiosito- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Dean.

-Balthy-

-Además me la debes, ¿O ya se te olvida que me dejaste por ir a ayudar a la parejita?-

-Ya hablamos de eso, Sam me pidió ayuda y… estaban peleados-

-Teníamos una comida Dean, lo habíamos planeado con tiempo-

-Lo siento… pero tenía que ayudarlos-

-¿Tenias? No eres su padre ni su terapeuta para arreglarles todos los problemas- Dean se incorporó en la cama mirándolo.

-Es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano menor, siempre voy a ayudarlos-

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Están disponiendo de ti a su antojo, basta con una llamada de Cassie para que salgas corriendo tras él-

-Eso no es cierto, Balthy-

-Por favor, ¿Crees que soy idiota?- dijo el mayor sentándose para darle la espalda- Yo fui honesto contigo Dean, cada cosa que te he dicho, es cierto pero tú no haces nada por remediar esto y ni siquiera sé si de verdad quieres esto, estar conmigo… Te has vuelto alguien importante para mí y si no puedes darme lo que yo quiero… si no puedes estar conmigo, entonces es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí-

Dean observó como el mayor se vestía y luego se marchaba de la habitación. Se colocó el pijama para seguirlo hasta la entrada pero Balthazar ya no estaba.

EL día no fue mejor, Dean estuvo distraído y se ganó varios retos por parte de sus colegas. No había hablado con Balthazar luego de lo de anoche y aunque lo había llamado varias veces, el mayor no le respondía. Despidió al último paciente de la tarde y se quedó pensativo unos segundos, quizás consentía demasiado a Castiel y Sam pero los quería mucho a los dos y jamás les daría la espalda cuando lo necesitaran. Golpeó su cabeza despacio contra el escritorio de madera.

-¿Planeas partirte la cabeza?- Dean alzó la vista despacio.

-Meg-

-¿Estás bien?-

-No…- la joven se sentó frente a él.

-Te escuchó-

-Me pelee con Balthazar-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo?-

-Claro que no, Balthazar es… perfecto, él problema soy yo-

-¿Qué hiciste Dean? Déjame adivinar, ¿Tiene algo que ver Cas en todo esto?-

-Balthy dice que me preocupo demasiado por ellos, la otra noche se pelearon y cancele una cena con Balthazar para ir a ayudarlos-

-Dean-

-Me necesitaban, estaban peleándose por culpa del trabajólico de Sam-

-Dean, ellos son grandes, debes dejar de fingir que eres su padre, no aprenderán a ser autosuficientes si corres cada vez que tienen un problema-

-Pero Meg-

-Dean, tu sabes que ellos son capaces de solucionar sus errores, no tienes que estar ahí para vigilar que no caigan, si se equivocan, puedes ayudarles a levantarse de nuevo pero no estar vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, ¿Entiendes?-

-Pero Meg-

-Balthazar es un buen hombre, si lo dejas escapar te quedaras solo y amargado de por vida, queda menos de dos semanas para la boda, ¿Seguirás compadeciéndote o harás algo? Balthazar es muy atractivo, podría estar con cualquiera pero te escogió a ti, solo falta que tú te decidas, Dean, no me hagas llamar a Crowley para que te golpee-

Dean esbozó una sonrisa para agradecerle por sus palabras. No podía dejar de preocuparse por esos dos tan fácil pero tampoco quería dejar a Balthazar, esos días con él habían sido excelentes y si tenía una posibilidad de ser feliz, era con él.

-Tengo que irme- Meg sonrió.

-Ve por él tigre-

Dean tomó su mochila y salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras intentaba contactar con Balthazar, lo llamó cerca de cinco veces pero no recibió contestación. Probó con Gabriel y luego de cuatro tonos le respondieron.

-Gabriel, soy Dean-

-Ya- respondió secamente, Dean supuso que ya sabía todo lo que había pasado.

-Escucha, creo que estás enojado conmigo y está bien pero no quiero pelear ahora, ¿Dónde está Balthazar?-

-¿Para qué lo quieres? Mi hermano es serio contigo y tú no haces más que jugar con él-

-Gabriel…-

-Yo lo supe desde el comienzo, cuando te vi en la fiesta, tú estás enamorado de Castiel, es mejor que nos hagas un favor a todos y no metas en tu jueguito a Balthazar-

-No estoy jugando- dijo casi gritando mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo- Por favor Gabriel, tengo que hablar con él, por favor-

-No, lo siento Dean pero no puedo permitir que sigas lastimando a mi hermano-

-Gabriel- se detuvo cerca de la entrada.

-Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos, Dean, mientras no tengas las cosas claras, te pido que no te acerques a mi hermano y no lo busques, no quiero que sigas lastimándolo con tu indecisión, adiós-

Dean se quedó varios minutos sin moverse. Las palabras de Gabriel le habían llegado, lo hacían sentir como si fuera un vil aprovechador, abusando de la amabilidad de Balthazar, aprovechándose de su cariño para negar lo que era obvio, que amaba a Castiel.

Caminó sin tener un rumbo fijo, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo quería a Balthazar pero aun sentía cosas por Castiel y no podía negarlo. SI Castiel lo llamaba, él no dudaría en acudir a su llamado, sin importar la hora o el lugar, él siempre iría si lo necesitaba.

El día siguiente no fue mejor, Castiel lo había llamado para que fuera a comer con ellos, tenía una importante noticia que darle. Dean se arregló sin muchas ganas de ir, al menos mañana seria viernes y tendría la excusa perfecta para marcharse temprano de esa comida. Crowley y Meg fueron a buscarlo a las ocho y media, aun no había podido hablar con Balthazar y luego de su conversación con Gabriel no se sentía capaz de hablarle, ni siquiera de mirarlo.

Castiel los recibió en la entrada con una amplia y les indicó que entraran. Los tres se sentaron en el living y Castiel les trajo algo de beber.

-Ya casi esta la cena, Sammy está preparando algo delicioso-

-¿A qué se debe tanta preparación?- pregunto Meg mirándolo.

-Ya verán, es algo que hemos estado pensando desde la fiesta de compromiso y queremos saber su opinión- Castiel se volteo a la puerta- Ya llegaron-

Den se bebió la cerveza rápidamente y luego alzó la vista cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Gabriel y Balthazar estaban frente a él, Dean evitó la mirada de ambos, aunque no fue del todo necesario porque Balthazar no lo miró en todo el tiempo que esperaron la cena. La situación se estaba volviendo muy incómoda, primero tenía que soportar a la parejita feliz y ahora el desprecio de Balthazar, aunque se lo merecía, lo había lastimado con sus indecisiones. Se disculpó para ir al baño y se mojó la cara varias veces, no quería lucir miserable, ni arruinar la cena.

Las cosas no mejoraron después, por alguna razón quedó sentado frente a Balthazar y no apartó la mirada de su plato.

-Dean- este se sobresaltó para mirar a Castiel- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No has dicho nada desde que llegaste, ¿Te sientes mal?-

-No…-

-Eres muy malo mintiendo- Sam acaricio la mejilla de su pareja.

-No lo molestes, creo que ya es hora de decírseles la razón de la cena, seguro que Dean se animara con eso-

-Sí-

-¿Cuál es la gran noticia?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Aun no está decidido pero lo hemos estado pensando y lo vemos como algo muy posible luego de que nos casemos- dijo Sam sonriendo para besar la mejilla de Castiel- Estamos pensando en… y queremos saber su opinión, ¿Vale?-

-Hablen de una vez, estoy nerviosa- dijo Meg.

-Ya, con Sammy estamos pensando, en que luego de la boda, podríamos adoptar un niño- dijo Castiel con una amplia sonrisa- Queremos formar una familia, es un gran paso y aun lo estamos pensando pero sería muy lindo- Sam sonrió para besarlo.

-Claro que sí, un niño tan lindo como tú, ¿Y qué opinan?-

Dean estaba mirando a la pareja sin ser capaz de procesar lo que había oído, ¿Planeaban adoptar un bebé? ¿Planeaban tener un hijo? Sam y Castiel querían tener una familia.

-Chicos- Castiel los miro algo nervioso- Digan algo, ¿Qué te parece la idea Dean? Teníamos pensado que fueras el padrino de nuestro futuro hijo… si nos decidimos por adoptar-

Y Dean escuchó claramente como algo en su interior se destrozaba, como si su ser roto, se terminara por derrumbar con esa "maravillosa" noticia. ¡Incluso querían volverlo el padrino de la criatura!

-Mmm… es una estupenda noticia- dijo casi como una autómata- Seguro que será el niño más lindo del mundo-

-¡Lo sabia! Dean está de acuerdo con la idea- dijo Castiel sonriendo- ¿Entonces aceptaras ser el padrino?-

-Me encantaría…-

_¿No se cansan de torturarme?_ Se repetía Dean internamente, intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió y una traicionera lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Sam lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Dean- este se percató que había comenzado a llorar.

-Lo siento- forzó una sonrisa- No pensé que ustedes quisieran tener familia tan pronto… papá estaría tan feliz- Sam se levanto para abrazarlo.

-Está bien Dean, ellos están bien y quieren que nosotros seamos felices- Castiel se acercó sonriendo para besar su mejilla.

-Serás el mejor tío del mundo, Dean, ya veras, como sabes si pronto encuentras a la persona que amas y también te animas a tener hijos-

_Por favor basta…_

-Hay muchas candidatas en el hospital y durante la fiesta te vi hablando con Bela, ella también te quiere-

_No digas eso Cas… no tú entre todas las personas._

-Nuestros hijos podrían crecer juntos y ser grandes amigos, así como nosotros-

-Hey chicos- Crowley se levantó para llamar la atención- Creo que algo se está quemando-

-¡La carne!- grito Sam para ir a la cocina seguido de Castiel. Crowley observó a su amigo para palmearle el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Yo…-

-Dean-

-La salvamos- dijo Castiel regresando a la mesa- Por poco se quema la carne-

El resto de la velada fue tranquila, Dean solo se limitaba a asentir cuando le preguntaban algo y cuando abría la boca, solo lo hacía para beber con la esperanza de emborracharse y despertar descubriendo que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

-Hey Dean, vamos- dijo Crowley.

-Aun no- dijo riéndose.

-Ya basta, estás borracho-

-¡No seas aguafiestas! Si estamos celebrando a la feliz pareja ¿Verdad?- Castiel sonrió.

-Sí-

-Vamos a hacer un brindis, ¡Alcen las copas!- dijo levantando una copa con whisky- Un brindis por la pareja, por su maravillosa boda, el hijo que piensan adoptar y por haberme dest-Balthazar cubrió su boca antes de que dijera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

-¿Qué haces Balthy?- pregunto Castiel- Yo quería escuchar lo que iba a decir-

-Ten compasión, está completamente borracho y mañana tiene trabajo-

-Balthazar tiene razón- dijo Meg- Es mejor que deje de beber y hablar tonterías-

-Pero si estaba felicitándonos- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Dean es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho, su opinión es importante para mí-

-Será para la próxima, lo llevare a su casa- dijo Balthazar mirando a Crowley, este asintió- Nos vemos chicos, me llevó el auto Gabriel-

-Claro-

Balthazar lo subió al auto para sentarlo en el asintió del copiloto y abrocharle el cinturón. Condujo despacio mientras miraba a Dean a ratos, este estaba llorando mientras miraba por le ventana.

-¿Aun lo amas?- pregunto Balthazar pero no recibió respuesta- Dean, háblame-

-Quiero morirme, Balthazar… quiero morirme y dejar de sentirme así… ojala pudiera no sentir algo… ojala pudiera dejar de sentir…- Dean comenzó a reírse mientras lloraba- Incluso seré el padrino… ellos pensaron en mi para ser el padrino…-

-Dean-

-Ojala me muriera Balthazar… todo sería mejor…-

-No digas tonterías-

-Es la verdad, solo causo problemas a todos… -

-No es cierto-

-Te lastime… siempre lastimo a todos a mi alrededor- Balthazar detuvo el auto para mirarlo- ¿No te lo conté, Balthazar? Yo maté a mis padres… y casi mató a Cas…-

-¿Qué?-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

gracias por leer y por tu reviewa, gres. saludos! :)


	8. Sanando cicatrices

**Sanando las cicatrices. **

Balthazar había conducido en silencio hasta su departamento, no le parecía buena idea dejar a Dean solo cuando estaba tan vulnerable. Lo recostó sobre la cama y le quitó la ropa como si fuera un niño pequeño, Dean se dejaba hacer mientras lloraba en silencio, cuando quedó solo con la ropa interior, le dio la espalda a Balthazar. Este se sentó al borde de la cama mirándolo fijamente.

-Háblame Dean, no podre entender si no me explicas que ocurrió-

-Te hable sobre mis padres… ese día…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hace diez años… _

_-¡Dean!- el joven se despertó sobresaltado._

_-Mamá-_

_-¿Te quedaste hasta tarde?-_

_-Tengo que terminar de escribir y-_

_-¿Cuánto has dormido está semana?-_

_-No sé- dijo bostezando._

_-Hay que irnos Mary o llevaremos tarde, maldición-_

_-¿Qué ocurre papá?- pregunto Dean._

_-Tengo el carnet vencido, con las prisas olvide renovarlo-_

_-Tranquilo cariño Dean puede conducir-_

_-Claro, no hay problema-_

_-Ve a arreglarte y nos vamos, pronto será la graduación de tu hermano-_

_Dean tomó una ducha rápida mientras cabeceaba bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Antes de ir con sus padres, se golpeó las mejillas varias veces para terminar de despertar. Subió al auto y condujo hasta la universidad, el viaje tomaría veinte minutos._

_-Más rápido hijo, no hay casi nada de transito y llegaremos tarde- dijo John._

_-Sí papá-_

_Dean condujo a todo prisa por las calles de la ciudad, a unos pocos metros los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, tenía tanto sueño, dio un pequeño parpadeo cuando escuchó un grito. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio como iba a chocar contra una mujer que abrazaba a su hijo. Dobló el volante con fuerza y el auto se desbarrancó rompiendo la barrera de contención del borde del puente._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Entonces caímos… fueron como cuatro metros… el auto se destrozó contra el suelo… escuche unos gritos antes de quedar inconsciente, cuando volví a despertar, Sam estaba a mí lado llorando, me abrazó con fuerza y comprendí que algo muy malo había pasado…después me entere que nuestros padres habían muerto… en el lugar… las heridas eran muy serias y yo… me salve de milagro, estuve en coma por un mes y no quede con ninguna secuela del accidente- se detuvo un momento para sollozar- Sam jamás me culpó…nadie lo hizo pero yo lo sabia… sabía que era mi culpa… me quedé dormido unos segundos al volante y… murieron por mi culpa… Los siguientes días fueron difíciles… no podía subirme a un auto sin tener un ataque de pánico y cuando Sam, me insto a que condujera de nuevo, fue peor… me desmayé frente al volante y desperté al otro día…-

Dean hizo una larga pausa mientras sollozaba incesantemente, logró calmarse luego de unos minutos, lo suficiente para seguir hablando. Sintió una caricia suave en su cabeza y cerró los ojos para seguir hablando.

-Siete años después… había superado un poco mi trauma… podía subirme a los autos sin sentirme ansioso pero entonces… un día… recibí una llamada de Cas… estaba en su departamento y sonaba raro, Sam estaba trabajando y no llegaba hasta la noche. Tome un taxi y fui a buscarlo… casi me da un ataque cuando lo vi en el suelo de su habitación con el brazo lastimado…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hace tres años… _

_-¡Cas!- Dean corrió a su lado preocupado al ver tanta sangre- ¿Qué ocurrió?-_

_-Dean...-_

_-Oh Dios-_

_-Tranquilo… estaba buscando unas cosas en el armario…perdí el equilibrio en la silla y caí… me corte con el borde del armario… le dije a Sam que había sacar ese maldito clavo de ahí-_

_-Dios, ¿te golpeaste algo más?-_

_-La cabeza… me duele…-_

_-Te llevare a un hospital, iré por un taxi y-_

_-No… Sam dejo su auto abajo…-_

_-Cas…-_

_-Por favor Dean, tienes que hacerlo, creo que necesitare puntos en el brazo-_

_Dean lo cargó hasta el estacionamiento y lo acomodó en el asiento del conductor. Sus manos temblaban pero afirmó el volante y condujo despacio hacia el hospital regional. Miraba a Castiel de vez en cuando y se estaba colocando pálido._

_-Cas… ¿Cas?-_

_-Me siento mareado…-_

_-Dios- detuvo el auto para mirar la herida- Aparta la mano-_

_Castiel tenía un corte desde el codo hasta la muñeca, lucia profundo y muy doloroso. Dean se reprendió mentalmente por no haberla revisado antes de salir. Buscó algo con que cubrirla y se quitó la camisa para enrollar la herida, especialmente la muñeca._

_-Apriétala fuerte, me daré prisa-_

_-Dean…-_

_EL mayor comenzó a asustarse al ver que Castiel parecía a punto de desmayarse. Pisó el acelerador para conducir más rápido cuando llegó a un cruce, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba insistentemente pero era incapaz de reaccionar. SU cuerpo estaba congelado._

_-¡Dean!-_

_El psicólogo alcanzó a reaccionar y viró el volante antes de embestir a unas personas que iban por la acera, el auto dio un par de vueltas y chocó contra un poste. Dean se golpeó la cabeza con el volante, al cabo de unos segundos se incorporó adolorido y miró a su alrededor, había un grupo de personar y escuchó una ambulancia. Su cuerpo se tenso al instante y se volteó a mirar a Castiel, este estaba inconsciente en su asiento mientras su brazo sangraba profusamente._

_-¿Cas…? ¿Cas…? Despierta por favor… ¡Cas! ¡Cas!-_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

-Pensé que todo estaba pasando de nuevo… No recuerdo muy bien que pasó después… solo recuerdo estar en el pasillo del hospital… Meg estaba a mi lado abrazándome y diciendo algo… luego llegó Sam para saber que había ocurrido… pero no me culpó… cuando Cas se despertó… dijo que todo estaba bien, que no tenía que sentirme culpable… que fue un accidente… pero yo sabía que no era verdad… unos días después… vino a verme una mujer… era amiga de Cas en la escuela… me insultó y dijo que todo era mi culpa… que Cas no se enfadaba conmigo porque sentía lastima de mí… que estuve a punto de matarlo porque… porque estaba celoso… ella sabía que me gustaba Cas… dijo que yo quise matarlo a propósito… para que no estuviera con Sam… pero eso no es cierto… yo jamás lastimaría a Cas… nunca lo haría… unos días me entere que Cas se había peleado con ella… no supe muy bien las razones pero él me pidió disculpas… yo jamás heriría a Cas pero estuve a punto de matarlo… Solo causo problemas…-

Dean comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras apretaba la almohada con sus manos. Sintió algo tibia contra su cuerpo y se volteo un poco. Balthazar estaba abrazándolo por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello despacio.

-Escucha Dean, has pasado por cosas horribles, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme como te estás sintiendo pero sé, que no pueden culparte de por vida, fue un accidente Dean, nos conocemos de unas semanas pero me ha bastado para comprender que eres un buen hombre, no importa lo que yo diga, ni lo que digan los demás, si no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo, serás miserable el resto de tu vida, estoy seguro que tus padres no querrían eso y Castiel tampoco lo quiere. Tienes que comenzar a quererte Dean, eres un buen hombre y si no eres capaz de ver eso, eres un tonto-

-Balthazar- se giro para mirarlo, el mayor acaricio sus mejillas despacio.

-Tienes que intentar perdonarte Dean, nadie puede hacerlo por ti, Sam te quiere y te quiere mucho, no puedes seguir comportándote como su padre porque no lo eres, eres su hermano mayor, nada más que eso-

-¿No… me odia?-

-Claro que no, te quiere mucho y su cariño es sincero-

-Pero maté a nuestros padres…-

-No Dean, tú no has matado a nadie, fue un accidente ¿Entiendes? Un accidente, nadie tiene la culpa-

-Pero me quede dormido…-

-No fue tu culpa Dean, las cosas no debieron ocurrir así pero no fue tu culpa, ¿Crees que tus padres desearían verte así? Sintiendo culpable por su muerte, torturándote con esos recuerdos- Dean negó despacio- Así es, ellos querrían que seas feliz, debes dejar de culparte y continuar adelante-

Dean lo abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de llorar, sintió los brazos de Balthazar que lo reconfortaban y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó no reconoció el lugar, pestañó un par de veces para incorporarse en la cama y entonces reconoció el cuarto de Balthazar. Se levantó asustado y se vistió rápidamente para salir, recordaba un par de cosas de la noche anterior pero algunos espacios eran recuerdos borrosos. Caminó por el pasillo y vio a Balthazar en la cocina. Golpeó la pared despacio para hacerse notar.

-Dean, el desayuno está casi listo-

-Lo siento mucho Balthazar, gracias por todo- se iba a marchar pero el mayor lo detuvo.

-Tienes que comer-

-¿Qué? No… ya te he hecho suficiente daño… ni siquiera sé qué demonios siento por ti, aun quiero a Cas… todo esto me está superando y no sé qué hacer-

-Primero debes calmarte, tienes que pensar las cosas, lo que quieres y te hará feliz, tú ya sabes la respuesta Dean, sabes que debes hacer, es hora de que actúes y hagas algo-

-Debo irme, gracias por todo-

Se marchó casi corriendo del edificio y tomó un taxi hasta su departamento. Tomó una ducha fría para intentar despejar su mente, Balthazar tenía razón, no podía quedarse así para siempre, no podía seguir lamentándose por cosas que escapaban de su control, no podía negarse ser feliz o al menos intentarlo. Antes de marcharse al hospital, marcó un número en su teléfono y espero que le contestaran.

-Hola- respondió la voz animada.

-Hola Cas, habla Dean-

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Aun te dura la resaca?-

-No, ni me preguntes cómo pero ya estoy mejor… creo que mejor que nunca-

-Dean-

-¿Tienes tiempo en la tarde? Necesito hablar contigo-

-Claro, salgo a las siete, puedo ir a buscarte al hospital-

-Genial, nos juntamos a las ocho en la entrada-

-¿Está todo bien Dean?-

-Eso voy a descubrir, nos vemos

Dean se sintió de un humor bastante extraño el resto del día, era una sensación de bienestar que no había tenido en años, aunque internamente sabia que se debía a Balthazar, le había hecho darse cuenta de varias cosas importantes.

Esperó en la entrada hasta que vio a Castiel que se bajaba de un taxi, el menor se acercó sonriendo para abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo estás? Me tienes en suspenso, hombre, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Vamos hablar a otro lugar, ¿Te parece?-

-Claro-

Ambos fueron hablando sobre hasta llegar al parque. Se sentaron en una banca que daba hacia la calle. No había muchas personas a esa hora, solo algunas parejas paseando por el tranquilo lugar.

-Quiero que me escuches Cas y no me interrumpas-

-Claro-

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y comprendí que no vale de nada culparme si no hago algo para cambiar las cosas- Castiel lo miro curioso- ¿Recuerdas el incidente de tu brazo?-

-Dean-

-Escúchame, durante mucho tiempo me sentí culpable por eso, no dejaba de repetirme que casi te mato, aun cuando fue un accidente y tú jamás me culpaste por ellos-

-No tengo porque hacerlo Dean, intentaste ayudarme y… no estabas listo para conducir, eso es todo, además si lo piensas bien, tú estabas peor que yo- Dean sonrió.

-Cierto…-

-No tienes que culparte por eso Dean, ya pasó y estoy bien-

-Lo sé Cas… desde el primer momento que te vi… pensé que debía protegerte… por todas las cosas que has pasado-

-Dean-

-Me recordaste a Sammy… y te considere mi hermanito, no quería que nadie volviera a herirte-

-Dean, ya no soy un niño pequeño, tengo veintiocho y se cuidarme de los pervertidos en el metro- el mayor se rio.

-Quizás pero seguí tratándote como un niño pequeño, tenía miedo de que te hirieras, siempre te considere tan frágil, que temía por ti-

-Dean-

-Yo sé mejor que nadie por todo lo que has pasado… lo que sufriste con tu padrastro-

-Dean… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? Es cierto que ese sujeto era un bastardo pero mírame, estoy bien, no voy a romperme por eso-

-Lo sé Cas y te admiro, eres capaz de continuar adelante sin importar los obstáculos, siempre has sido capaz de sobreponerte y seguir-

-Porque tengo a personas que me apoyan y porque te tengo a ti, Dean… soy más fuerte gracias a tu apoyo, a que siempre sé que estarás para mí sin importar lo que ocurra en el futuro y siempre me ha dado el valor para continuar adelante-

-Cas…-

-Tú eres mi héroe Dean, mi superhéroe, gracias a ti me he hecho fuerte y soy una mejor persona, no tengo miedo de nada porque sé que estarás conmigo, Dean-

-Gracias Cas…siempre estaré cuando me necesites, puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites pero yo… tengo que seguir avanzando-

-Dean-

-No puedo seguir con esto, no puede ser tan masoquista, Cas- lo miró sonriendo- Yo ya no te considero un hermano, ni un amigo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el menor algo asustado.

-Cas… yo estoy enamorado de ti, te amo- el menor lo miro sorprendido- Desde el primer momento en que te vi-

-Dean…

-No, no tienes que decir nada pero debía decírtelo, te amo Cas, jamás haría algo que te lastimara, ni mucho menos a Sam, ustedes son las personas más importante en mi vida por eso quiero que sean felices, no debes disculparte ni sentir lástima por mí, ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?-

-Sí…- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

-Gracias, yo intentare avanzar Cas, no sé como resultaran las cosas pero lo intentare, si tengo una posibilidad de ser feliz es con Balthazar, Cas, voy a declararme a Balthazar está noche, le pediré que acepte estar conmigo, como pareja-

-Dean-

-Te quiero mucho Cas y eso no cambiara. Ya tengo que irme, debo hablar con Balthazar antes de que lo pierda para siempre-

-Sí… suerte-

-Gracias Cas, nos vemos-

Dean lo miró sonriendo y comenzó a correr hasta el departamento de Balthazar, se sentía tan bien consigo mismo. Tocó el timbre varias veces hasta que le abrieron la puerta. Gabriel lo miro curioso.

-Dean-

-Hola, ¿Está Balthazar?-

-Sí pero- Dean pasó de Gabriel y vio a Balthazar en el living, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras sonreía.

-Dean-

-Balthazar, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? No como amigos con ventaja, ni cosas raras, sino como pareja, ¿Quieres que seamos pareja?-


	9. Algo extraño

Hola! Gracias por tu review Green y a quienes leen la historia. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9**

**Algo extraño.**

Castiel estaba pensativo mientras bebía una copa de vino, las palabras que le dijo Dean en el parque aun daban vuelta por su mente, ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de él? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Dean? Ni siquiera lo había intuido, Dean siempre fue el amigo más cercano que tuvo, en quien podía confiar sin límites, con quien reía, con quien había llorado, habían pasado por tanto juntos y ahora Dean de la nada le decía que lo amaba y que le permitiera ser su amigo.

EL ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y vio a Sam, este dejó el maletín en el suelo para sentarse a su lado y besarlo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día precioso?-

-Bien…-

-¿Ocurrió algo, Cas?-

-No- intentó sonreír- Todo bien-

-Cas- Sam lo abrazó acariciando su cabeza- Te amo y estoy contigo, siempre te apoyare-

-Lo sé Sam- el castaño beso sus labios despacio.

-¿Tienes hambre, angelito?-

-No Sam…-

Castiel lo observó mientras iba a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, como cuando Dean comenzó a llorar en la fiesta de compromiso, o cuando le dijeron sobre la adopción. Se llevó una mano a la cara suspirando.

_Soy un insensible… incluso le pedí que fuera el padrino… todo este tiempo lo he lastimado tanto con mis acciones… Soy un estúpido, seguro que lo he hecho sentir como la mierda… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

Fue a acostarse intentado alejar esos pensamientos, se sentía horrible por lastimar de esa forma a Dean, lo quería mucho pero jamás lo había visto como algo diferente a un amigo o un hermano mayor. Se giró sobre la cama cerrando los ojos, aun recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron, no podía negar que había pensando en lo genial que era Dean, con ese aire de confianza y amabilidad rondándolo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Trece años atrás…_

_-Maldición- Castiel estiró su mano intentando alcanzar el libro- ¿Cómo lo alcanzare?-_

_Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie en la biblioteca a esa hora, tenía que terminar un trabajo y sus amigos ya se habían ido a casa hace horas. Estaba resignándose a volver mañana cuando una mano pasó junto a su cara y tomó el libro que quería alcanzar. _

_-¿Querías este?- _

_-Sí- dijo tomando el libro- Muchas gracias- se volteó para encontrarse con un joven de su porte, tenía el cabello castaño, unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y una bonita sonrisa en los labios._

_-De nada, ¿Necesitas algo más?- pregunto cortésmente._

_-Necesito estos libros y…- le entregó una lista._

_-No es problema… Mmm… ¿Por casualidad estudias pedagogía?-_

_-Sí, ¿Cómo supiste?-_

_-Por la lista, hace unos días unos chicos vinieron por estos libros-_

_-¿Ayudas en la biblioteca?-_

_-¿Yo? No- dijo sonriendo- Me gusta leer, he leído casi todos los libros de este lugar-_

_-¿Bromeas?- pregunto Castiel asombrado._

_-Suena increíble pero es verdad-_

_-Vaya, eso es asombroso-_

_-Gracias- _

_Castiel lo siguió por los estantes mientras Dean iba tomando los libros que había en la lista, un total de cuatro. Releyó la lista una vez más y luego se volteó a Castiel._

_-El último no está, tienen que haberlo pedido pero puedo conseguírtelo-_

_-¿En serio?- pregunto Castiel._

_-Claro, es un libro de psicología, yo voy en tercer año y conozco a varias personas aquí, mañana te traeré el libro, ¿Cuándo debes leerlo?-_

_-Para el lunes-_

_-Vaya, espero que alcances a leerlos todos-_

_-Sí podré, a mí también me gusta leer, aunque no se note- el joven se rio divertido._

_-Me llamo Dean Winchester-_

_-Soy Castiel Novak- _

_-Un gusto conocerte Cas-_

_Castiel permaneció ansioso el resto del día, el chico de la biblioteca le había resultado muy agradable. _

_Al día siguiente estaba saliendo de su segunda clase cuando reconoció a Dean frente al pasillo, Castiel se acercó sonriendo junto a Zacarías. _

_-Hola chicos-_

_-Dean, él es mi amigo, Zacarías-_

_-Hola, un gusto conocerte- ambos estrecharon sus manos, Dean buscó en su bolso hasta dar con un libro- Aquí está lo que te prometí-_

_-Muchas gracias, Dean, te lo devolveré en cuanto lo termine-_

_-Tranquilo, no tienes que apresurarte, léelo con calma, mi amigo había hecho unos resúmenes del libro, así que los agregue entre medio, son las hojas sueltas-_

_-¿Resúmenes?-_

_-Sí, te ayudaran a estudiar más rápido- Castiel sonrió mirando las hojas entre el libro._

_-Muchas gracias Dean, no sé cómo agradecerte esto-_

_-No tienes que hacerlo, si necesitas algo avísame-_

_-¡Dean!- este se volteo para mirar a una chica._

_-Tengo que irme, que les vaya bien chicos, nos vemos-_

_Castiel observó a Dean varios minutos hasta que se perdió entre la gente._

_La siguiente vez que lo vio fue el martes de la semana siguiente, había ido a dejar los libros a la biblioteca y lo encontró cerca de una de las mesas que daba a la ventana, lucia muy triste mientras mantenía la mirada hacia la ventana. Se acercó despacio para tocar su hombro, Dean se sobresaltó y luego lo miró sonriendo._

_-Cas-_

_-Perdón por interrumpirte-_

_-No, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo te fue con los libros?-_

_-Muy bien, los resúmenes me fueron muy útiles, varias preguntas eran de ese libro me salvaste-_

_-Yo no hice nada Cas, es tu esfuerzo- respondió sonriendo._

_-Gracias Dean- le entregó el libro sonriendo._

_-De nada Cas, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo- Castiel sonrió._

_-Dean… gracias, has sido muy amable conmigo… ¿Quieres ir por un helado?-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Para agradecerte por tu ayuda- Dean sonrió._

_-Me encantaría, gracias Cas-_

_Castiel miró el metro con recelo, por alguna razón, siempre había un pervertido que le corría mano en el vagón, se acomodó junto a la puerta algo nervioso, el lugar iba lleno y no quería que le ocurriera de nuevo. Dean iba frente a él contándole cosas sobre la universidad cuando sintió un roce contra su trasero, se sobresalto un poco y bajo la vista, como odiaba cuando hacían eso. La mano intentó colarse bajo su pantalón y cerró los ojos asustado._

_-Oye, las manos no van ahí, pervertido- abrió los ojos viendo a Dean que sostenía a un hombre por la muñeca-¿Se te perdió algo?-_

_-Suéltame, no sé de que hablas-_

_-¿Crees que es muy bonito correrle mano a desconocidos?- todas las personas se voltearon a ver- Escúchame bien imbécil, vuelvas a acosar a alguien así y te partiré la cara a golpes, ¿Entendiste?- el metro se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Dean vio un guardia y le contó lo ocurrido para luego regresar con Castiel- ¿Estás bien?-_

_-Sí…gracias- dijo sonrojado._

_-¿Te pasa muy seguido?-_

_-Sí…- respondió avergonzado._

_-No te preocupes, yo no dejare que esos pervertidos se aprovechen de ti-_

_Castiel lo miro sonriendo y continuaron hablando el resto del camino. Se percató que Dean lo había dejado contra la pared del vagón mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo para que nadie se acercara ni lo tocara. Desde ese día, ambos se hicieron amigos hasta volverse muy cercanos._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel abrió los ojos somnoliento, había tenido un sueño-recuerdo, sobre cuando conoció a Dean, vio que Sam estaba durmiendo a su lado, se levantó en silencio y fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Tenía que hablar con Dean, lo quería mucho y era su mejor amigo. Lo quería. La palabra comenzó a rondar por su mente incesantemente y prefirió ir a ver televisión o cocinar algo, así podría distraerse de todo.

Cuando termino su jornada laboral, recibió una llamada de Sam, su pareja había organizado otra comida "familiar" y quería pedirle que comprara algunas cosas antes de irse a casa. Castiel asintió para ir al supermercado más cercano y luego ayudarle a Sam a cocinar. A las ocho estaban todos reunidos a la mesa, evitó mirar a Dean para no confundirse más de lo que estaba.

-Chicos, me gustaría decir algo- dijo Balthazar alzando su copa.

-¿Harás un brindis?- pregunto Meg sonriendo.

-Claro, no todos aquí lo saben-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sam.

-Bueno, Dean y yo estamos saliendo como pareja-

-¿Pareja? La cosa va a en serio- agregó Sam.

-Claro que sí- Dean sonrió mirando a Balthazar y este lo besó sonriendo.

-Tienes que cuidar a mi hermano- dijo Sam sonriendo para levantar su copa- Y no lo mimes mucho que se vuelve malcriado-

-Eso no es cierto Sammy-

-Soy quien mejor te conoce Dean, hazme caso Balthazar, se volverá un gatito de chalet-

-Por mi está bien, puedo consentirlo todo lo que guste- respondió el mayor sonriendo, Dean se sonrojo un poco.

-Par de idiotas, si siguen molestándome los golpeare-

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu futuro marido- dijo Crowley sonriendo.

-¡No es mi marido!-

-Dije futuro, podría ser una boda doble, ¿Qué dices Sam?-

-Por mí encantado-

-Idiotas- dijo Dean bebiendo su copa mientras sonreía.

Sam estaba felicitando a la nueva pareja mientras seguía avergonzando a su hermano. Castiel los miraba fijamente sin decir nada, Dean le había dicho que lo amaba pero ahora estaba saliendo con Balthazar y ambos parecían muy felices. Por unos segundos dudo sobre lo ocurrido, Dean actuaba como si nada.

-Cas- este reaccionó y miró a Sam- ¿No dirás nada?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Estás distraído de nuevo amor, Dean y Balthazar están juntos. Di algo-

-Que bien- dijo mirando a ambos.

El resto de la noche estuvo pendiente de cada cosa que hacia la nueva pareja, no entendía muy bien porque pero estaba enojado con Balthazar, no quería que tocara a Dean, ni que fuera tan cariñoso con él, que lo abrazara de esa manera tan protectora. Se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño y se quedó un rato mirándose al espejo, cuando sintió unos pasos tras él.

-Está ocupado- dijo volteándose- Meg-

-No te ves bien-

-No es nada-

-Yo sé que Dean ya te lo dijo, que le gustas-

-Sí-

-¿Qué piensas al respecto?-

-No lo sé… estoy confundido…-

-¿Confundido?-

-No me esperaba eso de Dean… y está todo el daño que le he hecho…-

-No lo sabías Cas, no puedes culparte-

-Lo lastime mucho Meg, ahora entiendo algunas de sus conductas…-

-Cas…-

-Me siento horrible-

-No, Dean no quiere eso, él te quiere mucho Cas, no tienes que decir nada, ahora Dean intentara seguir avanzando, Balthazar es un buen hombre y lo hará feliz-

-Meg-

-Debes aclarar tus ideas Cas, si te sientes confundido… es por algo y espero que no sea lo que pienso porque te juro que si lastimas a Dean, voy a golpearte-

-Meg-

-Ya lo he visto sufrir mucho por tu causa y merece ser feliz-

Castiel la vio salir del baño y se lavó la cara varias veces para serenarse. No quería herir a Dean pero se sentía extraño, no quería que estuviera con Balthazar, no quería que se lo arrebatara de su lado, no quería perderlo. Se miró fijamente al espejo, no comprendía ni la mitad de todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero tenía una cosa muy clara, no quería que Balthazar ni nadie, le quitara a Dean de su lado.

-Dios… ¿Qué significan estos pensamientos? ¿Qué es esto que siento?


	10. No eres del todo mio

**Capitulo 10**

**No eres del todo mío. **

Balthazar estaba devorando sus labios mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Apenas se había creído cuando Dean apareció en su departamento y le había dicho que fueran pareja. Vio la determinación en esos hermosos ojos verdes y terminó aceptando. Empujó a Dean sobre la cama mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y se quitaba la corbata despacio, tiró la chaqueta a un lado de la habitación para quedar con una camiseta gris y se recostó sobre Dean besándolo despacio.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Dean?-

-Sí- respondió el menor levantándole la camiseta para quitársela- Quiero estar contigo, quiero que me enseñes a quererme-

-Lo hare ojitos verdes, lo hare encantado-

Dean terminó de quitarle la camiseta y la arrojó a un lado del cuarto para besarlo. Bajó sus manos para desabrocharle los pantalones pero Balthazar lo tomó por el cabello para apartarlo de su boca mientras sonreía.

-Te sobra ropa, Dean- mordió su cuello despacio- Desnúdate para mí-

Dean gimió despacio y asintió excitado, se levantó de la cama para mirar a su pareja fijamente, comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, miró al mayor con una coqueta sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Balthazar sonrió sentándose a los pies de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Tiéntame-

Dean lo miro unos segundos y sonrió. Balthazar solo se limito a mirarlo, conocía ese brillo en su mirada, algo se le había ocurrido a Dean. Observó cómo se arrimó a la pared para darle la espalda y comenzar a quitarse la última prenda de ropa, la arrojó a un lado con su pie, se arrodilló dándole la espalda a Balthazar y bajo una de sus manos a su entrepierna para comenzar a masturbarse. Levantó su mano libre sobre la cabeza para arañar la pared mientras gemía.

-No me estás tentando- dijo Balthazar divertido- Date la vuelta, quiero ver-

-No…- dijo Dean entre jadeos y girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Dean-

-Oblígame-

Aumentó el ritmo de su mano mientras movía las caderas despacio. Balthazar lo miraba fijamente mientras se mordía el labio despacio. Ese hombre de ojos verdes iba a ser su perdición y lo peor de todo, era que le importaba una mierda con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

Un gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio como Dean se apartaba un poco de la pared para afirmar su cara contra el piso y separar más las rodillas para dejar su trasero totalmente expuesto, continuo masturbándose mientras gemía más fuerte. Balthazar contuvo la respiración cuando vio como lamia sus dedos y luego comenzaba a penetrarse despacio y todo lo que la posición le permitía. Observó fijamente aquellos orbes esmeraldas que lo contemplaban llenos de deseo, bajó su mirada a esos labios semiabiertos.

-Maldición- murmuro despacio para caminar a su lado y arrodillarse tras él- Sigue Dean, quiero ver cómo te corres-

Observó atentamente cada movimiento del menor, Dean se dio la vuelta para separar sus piernas y continuar masturbándose más fuerte mientras lo miraba agitado y gimiendo. Balthazar se acomodo entre sus piernas para llevar una mano a la entrepierna del menor mientras mordía su cuello.

-Córrete-

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza, el sudor perlaba su frente, respiraba agitado y mantenía la boca entreabierta para respirar. Balthazar aumentó la fuerza en su mano mientras lo observaba. Sintió como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba, un ronco gemido escapó de su garganta mientras se corría en la mano del mayor. Balthazar se deleitaba con cada expresión, cada jadeo y gemido que Dean emitía sin pudor alguno. Al menor le tomó unos segundos recuperarse del orgasmo y rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos para mirarlo agitado.

-¿Ya te convencí para que me folles?-

-Quizás- respondió sonriendo.

-Balthy… ¿No quieres tomar este traserito?- pregunto para incorporarse pero el mayor se lo impidió y lo dejó contra la pared.

-Estás jugando sucio, ojitos verdes, no puedo decirte que no- Dean se rio observándolo.

-Dijiste que ibas a mimarme-

-Claro que voy a hacerlo-

Balthazar lo complació gran parte de la noche, ambos tenían que trabajar mañana pero el rubio parecía no cansarse, ya que siguió tentándolo hasta que el mayor cedió por completo y no lo dejó dormir el resto de la madrugada.

Balthazar se sentó en la cama para mirar como Dean caminaba por el cuarto reuniendo su ropa, cuando terminó de juntar todo lo miro fijamente.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a la ducha?-

-Estoy siendo muy suave contigo- dijo caminando hacia él. Dean besó sus labios.

-Eso no es cierto, no tienes idea de lo que me duele el trasero pero me haces sentir tan caliente-

-No te conocía ese lado, Dean Winchester-

-Hazte responsable de la bestia que has creado-

-Encantado-le palmeo el trasero sonriendo- Ve a ducharte, te iré a dejar al hospital antes de irme-

-Gracias Balthy, te quiero-

Dean fue a ducharse rápidamente para alcanzar a desayunar. Balthazar se vistió para ir a preparar el desayuno. Colocó el hervidor mientras respondía su teléfono.

-Diga-

-¿Dónde estás Balthy?-

-Gabriel-

-Por favor ven, te necesito ahora-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tengo una reunión con ese pervertido y no quiero ir solo, me va a correr mano Balthy, se va a propasar conmigo-

-Estoy ocupado Gabe-

-¿Quieres que el trasero de tu hermanito menor sea profanado por semejante pervertido?-

-Gabe-

-Te lo ruego Balthy, no quiero que me coman vivo-

-Mira, iré a dejar a Dean al trabajo, te prometo que te alcanzare allá-

-Pero Balthy, me va a violar mientras llegas-

-Entonces asegúrate de disfrutarlo hasta que llegue-

-¡Idiota!-

Balthazar se rio antes de guardar su teléfono, sintió un beso en su nuca y se volteo para mirar a Dean, este tenía el cabello húmedo y una toalla atada alrededor de la cintura. Balthazar sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-

-Con Gabe, quería que salvara su trasero de un pervertido-

-¿Eh?-

-Ese sujeto del que te hable-

-Pobrecito, tienes que ayudarlo-

-Estará bien- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- ¿Y porque vienes así a la cocina? ¿Quieres ofrecerte para ser el desayuno?-

-Te escuche riéndote y vine a ver-

-Es mejor que vayas a colocarte ropa o apagare el hervidor y te comeré-

-Balthy-

El mayor lo vio marcharse por el pasillo y terminó de preparar el desayuno. Estaba seguro que Gabriel estaría bien por unos minutos más.

Dejó a Dean en la entrada del hospital y condujo hasta el edificio de Tom, el pervertido que quería profanar a su hermano menor. Tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso y se unió a la reunión en la sala de juntas. Vio a un joven junto a Gabriel.

-Siento la tardanza-

-Está bien- dijo Tom de mal genio- Ya casi terminamos, lee esto, voy a al baño y vuelvo- Balthazar lo vio salir y miro a su hermano.

-¿Qué le pasó Gabe?-

-Está frustrado y es tu culpa, gracias por salvarme hermanito-

-Gabe-

-De seguro estabas follandote a ojitos verdes-

-Gabriel- dijo enojado.

-Benny me salvó de ese depravado- dijo mirando al joven a su lado- Te debo una enorme-

-De nada-

-Este idiota, es mi hermano mayor Balthazar, fue capaz de dejarme a merced de ese pervertido para estar con su amorcito-

-No seas rencoroso Gabe- respondió Balthazar.

-Cállate, traidor, él es Benny, mi salvador-

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano, discúlpalo, es algo exagerado y dramático-

-Balthy-

-Es divertido- dijo Benny- Un gusto conocerte-

La reunión siguió sin problemas. Gabriel se fue con Benny a quien-sabe-donde, aunque Balthazar intuía que algo había ahí, su hermano no se iba con el primer extraño que conocía. Lo dejó pasar y fue a terminar sus asuntos pendientes, tenía a varias personas que visitar. A medio día recibió una llamada de Castiel, lo cito en una cafetería cercana a su trabajo para conversar un poco, aunque Balthazar suponía a lo que se debía la reunión.

-Hola Cassie, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien-

-Quería preguntarte algo… Balthy-

-Claro-

-Lo tuyo con Dean… ¿Es serio?-

-Por supuesto, sabes que soy muy serio en estos temas-

-¿Lo quieres?-

-Sí, lo quiero mucho y te pediría por favor que no interfirieras-

-¿Qué?-

-Cassie, ya sabes los sentimientos de Dean y él está intentando dejar de pensar en ti, no tienes idea de todo lo que ha sufrido por ti, con que estés con su hermano, con la boda y ahora que van a adoptar un hijo, Dean merece ser feliz y yo hare todo lo posible para que lo sea-

-Balthy-

-Por favor, no le des falsas esperanzas-

-Jamás lo lastimaría, yo quiero mucho a Dean-

-Pero ese cariño lo está dañando-

-¡¿Y qué quieres?! ¿Qué deje de hablarle? ¿Qué lo aparte de mi lado? ¿Qué lo mande a la mierda? Pues te digo que no, Dean es mi mejor amigo desde la universidad, lo quiero mucho y no voy a apartarlo por ti ni por nadie-

-Estás siendo muy egoísta Castiel, Dean merece ser feliz, no puede ser tu niñera para siempre-

-No es mi niñera, es mi amigo-

-Entonces permítele ser feliz-

-No lo apartare de mi lado, por ti ni por nadie, yo lo quiero y no lo apartaras de mi lado-

-No seas egoísta Cassie-

Balthazar vio como el menor se levantaba enojado y se marchaba del lugar. Suspiro resignado para seguir trabajando.

Por la noche fue a buscar a Dean al trabajo y ambos se fueron a su departamento. El menor tenía una extraña sonrisa en sus labios y Balthazar sabía perfectamente que estaba tramando algo.

-¿Y esa carita?-

-Te tengo un regalo-

-¿Regalo?- pregunto Balthazar sonriendo mientras lo miraba.

-Sí, espero que lo disfrutes mucho- sacó algo de su mochila para luego sentarse en las piernas del mayor- Ten-

-Algo me dice que esto me va a encanta, conozco tu carita de pervertido-

-Balthy- el mayor miró lo que había dentro de la bolsita y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿En serio, Dean?-

-Claro, parece que ya tienes que usar lentes-

-¿Un consolador? ¿Es una indirecta?- pregunto arqueando una ceja. Dean se rio.

-No, pensé que te sería útil-

-Pequeño pervertido, ¿Quieres que lo use?-

-Sí-

-Ni de broma, no lo necesito-

-¿En serio? Pensé que te gustaría probarlo conmigo, se me ocurrió algo y quería probarlo-

-A ver ¿Qué cosa? No me gusta esa miradita que tienes-

-Ya veras, vamos a la cama-

Dean se levantó para tomarlo de la mano cuando su teléfono sonó, Dean contestó mientras miraba a su amante.

-¿Cas? ¿Sucede algo?-

-Ven, necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado- Cas, no me asustes-

-Dean, por favor, Sam aun no llega y estoy asustado-

-¿Estás solo?-

-Sí, por favor, escuche unos ruidos raros-

-Iré de inmediato, cierra la puerta con llave- guardo su teléfono para mirar a Balthazar- Tengo que salir amor-

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Cassie?-

-No lo sé, está solo en la casa y dijo que escucho ruidos raros-

-¿Y Sam?-

-Aun no llega del trabajo, me quedare con él hasta que llegue Sam-

-¿Y la sorpresa que me darías?-

-Cuando llegue, lo siento amor- lo beso.

-Pero Dean-

Vio como el joven se iba casi corriendo y gruño despacio. No se creía el cuento del niño asustado, algo estaba tramando Castiel, después de su plática en la cafetería estaba claro que Castiel no se rendiría tan fácil y se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado y egoísta.

No supo a qué hora regreso Dean, se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón mientras lo esperaba. Se arregló la ropa mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con profundo pesar, descubrió que Dean no había regresado desde la noche anterior. Apretó la mandíbula para marcharse del departamento dando un portazo.

A medio día Dean lo cito en un restaurant, se disculpó varias veces pero Balthazar no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Por favor Balthy, fue una emergencia-

-Ya, dime la verdad-

-Bueno, no era nada serio pero… Cas estaba asustado y… lo siento Balthy- este frunció el ceño cuando vio como Dean contestaba su teléfono.

-Cas- Balthazar frunció el ceño para quitarle el teléfono.

-Deja de interrumpirnos Castiel, arréglatelas solo, ya tienes veintisiete- le cortó el teléfono gruñendo.

-¿Qué quería Cas?-

-No sé, algo del metro y no sé qué pervertidos-

-¡Que! Ese idiota, le he dicho miles de veces que tome un autobús-

-¿Qué?-

-¿En dónde está?-

-Cerca de su trabajo-

-Te veo después-

-Pero Dean-

-Cas es un imán para los pervertidos, se lo comerán vivo allá abajo, nos vemos en la noche-

Balthazar iba a decir algo pero Dean salió corriendo del restaurant, apretó los puños gruñendo y sacó su teléfono para realizar una llamada. No iba a permitir que Castiel siguiera comportándose como un maldito niño mimado y le robara la atención de Dean.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer :D


	11. No todo es perfecto

Hola a todos! Gracias por tu reviews Green y garcias a quienes leen el fic, aqui dejo dos cap más. SAludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 11**

**No todo es perfecto. **

Dean había notado un cambio en su pareja, estaba más distante y cancelaba muy seguido sus citas nocturnas. La boda de Castiel y Sam seria dentro de una semana y ambos estaban ocupados con los últimos preparativos para que todo saliera perfecto.

Ese sábado tenía el día libre, Balthazar había pasado la noche con él pero no durmieron en la misma cama, se había quedado en el living trabajando y al parecer ni siquiera había dormido. Dean descubrió a su pareja durmiendo en el sillón, se arrodilló a su lado para besar sus labios despacio, no habían tenido sexo en dos días y su cuerpo estaba necesitado de las caricias de ese hombre. Se subió a gatas sobre él para morder su cuello mientras se restregaba contra su entrepierna. Balthazar abrió los ojos despacio y lo miro fijamente.

-Balthy, te extraño-

-Bájate-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo trabajo que hacer-

-Pero Balthy-

-Ahora- Dean obedeció confundido.

-¿Estás enfadado?-

-¿Qué crees tú?-

-Pero ya te dije… se oía muy asustado… y lo del metro… Cas es un imán para los pervertidos… siempre lo he cuidado en el metro-

-ÉL se va casar, su marido puede cuidarlo-

-Lo siento Balthy- se quedó de rodillas en el suelo- Perdóname-

-No y deja de mirarme así, estoy cansándome de que Cassie te llame y salgas corriendo tras él, estoy cansado de que vuelvas a los viejos hábitos, si va a ser todo como antes, prefiero que lo dejemos hasta aquí, así que piensa bien las cosas-

-Pero Cas… es mi amigo y…-

-Y yo soy tu pareja, deberías ver la diferencia-

Balthazar se levantó para ir al baño. Dean suspiro resignado, se sentía avergonzado y ahora excitado, fue a encerrarse a la habitación para intentar calmarse mientras se masturbaba mordiéndose el labio para no gemir. Luego de unos minutos se corrió en su mano aliviado. Se cambio de ropa para regresar al living.

-Balthy- este siguió revisando unos papeles sin prestarle atención- No me ignores…- el mayor lo miro fijamente.

-Ya, tú haces exactamente lo mismo cada vez que Cas aparece en escena, no me pidas algo que tu siempre haces-

-Balthazar…-

-Déjame, estoy trabajando-

-Pero… es mi día libre y… pensé que quizás podríamos salir en una cita…-

-Claro, ¿para qué llame Cassie y me dejes tirado en el restaurant? No gracias-

-Pero-

-Déjame trabajar- Dean lo miro triste y respondió su teléfono.

-Hola-

-Dean ¿Estás libre? Necesito tu ayuda, Sam llegara en la tarde y quería que me acompañaras a ver mi traje, por favor-

-Cas- Dean vio como Balthazar dejaba de mirar los papeles- Claro, te acompañare encantado, juntémonos en diez minutos en el parque- Dean guardó su teléfono mirando a Balthazar enojado- Saldré con Cas, no sé a qué hora llegue y dudo que te importe-

-Haz lo que quieras, ya me quedo claro que soy el premio de consuelo, corre, vete con tu amorcito pero ten claro que Cas no te ama y solo te está usando para pasar el rato, se va a casar con tu hermano y eso no puedes cambiarlo- Dean lo miro sorprendido y se mordió el labio.

-Cállate…-

-Es la verdad y si quieres mentirte, es problema tuyo pero ten algo claro, terminare cansándome de esto y puede que un día, cuando regreses, yo ya no esté aquí-

Dean lo miro durante unos segundos y se marchó dando un portazo. Estar con Castiel le ayudo a distraerse de sus problemas, observó el traje blanco que iba usar para la ceremonia, le quedaba muy bien. Ambos decidieron almorzar en un restaurant cercano.

-A Sam le dará un infarto cuando te vea con el traje, te queda perfecto-

-Gracias Dean, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Balthazar?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Más o menos-

-¿Se pelearon?-

-Sí…-

-Dean-

-No es nada serio, no te preocupes-

-Dímelo, puedo ayudarte-

-Es que…Balthy dice que estoy dejándolo de lado… por ti…-

-Dean-

-Pero eres mi amigo y siempre te ayudare, no podía dejarte solo con ese montón de pervertidos, ni asustado en tu departamento, eres mi mejor amigo…-

-Gracias Dean-

-Pero Balthazar no lo entiende y no sé qué hacer, no quiero pelearme con él-

-Déjalo estar, ya se le pasara-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro, es un trabajólico y tú no le reclamas nada, además eres un buen chico Dean, nadie podría enojarse contigo-

-Cas-

-Vamos de compras, quiero prepararle algo rico a Sammy-

-Sí-

Dean se pasó toda la tarde con Castiel, cuando regresó a casa, ya eran las nueve de la noche, se preparó para dar explicaciones pero Balthazar estaba en el living con un hombre, ambos estaban sentados muy juntos mientras conversaban a gusto. Se acercó curioso para mirarlos.

-Hola…-

-Ya llegaste, Dean, él es un buen amigo de Francia, vino para la boda de Cassie, se llama Lucifer-

-Así que él es tu noviecito, es bastante lindo, un gusto conocerte- dijo mientras afirmaba una mano en la rodilla de Balthazar.

-Igualmente- dijo Dean mirándolo fijamente.

-Espero que no te moleste que este aquí, llegó de improviso-

-Está bien- respondió Dean- ¿Quieren algo de beber?-

-Claro- dijo Lucifer sonriendo y luego abrazo a Balthazar- Estoy tan feliz de verte, ingrato, no me llamaste desde que te fuiste-

-Lo siento he estado ocupado-

Dean lo miro fijamente, Balthazar ni siquiera hacia un ademan de apartarlo. Se fue a la cocina para traer unas copas con vino y ofrecerles. Balthazar lo miro fijamente.

-¿Y como estaba Cassie? ¿Montó otra escenita?-

-No, fuimos a ver su traje y le quedaba fantástico, parece un ángel-

-Yo quiero ver a Cassie, debe estar hermoso, casi tanto como tú- besó la mejilla de Balthazar.

El resto de la noche, Dean se dedico a mirarlos, ambos actuaban demasiado íntimos como para ser solo amigos y Lucifer tenia la mano peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Unas horas después Balthazar fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, Dean aprovechó para mirar a ese sujeto.

-¿Qué ocurre, bonito?-

-Tú y Balthy parecen algo más que amigos-

-Ah, eso, fuimos pareja-

-¿Qué?-

-Fuimos pareja pero terminamos hace unos meses-

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Balthazar está conmigo-

-Por lo que veo, hay problemas en el paraíso- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tú no sabes valorar a Balthy, así que vine a buscarlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Luego de la boda de Cassie, le pediré que vuelva conmigo y nos iremos a Francia, tú solo lo estas lastimando, hazle un favor y déjalo en paz, Balthazar se merece alguien que lo ame- Dean lo miro sin saber que decir. Balthazar regresó con un plato.

-Siento la tardanza- miro a su pareja- Dean-

-Iré a acostarme- se mordió el labio- Disfruten su velada-

Se marchó casi corriendo por el pasillo para encerrarse en la habitación. Balthazar iba a marcharse y lo iba a abandonar. Se quedaría completamente solo y seria su culpa, por ser tan indeciso y lastimar a Balthazar. Llamó a Crowley casi llorando para explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Y vas a permitir que te lo quite?-

-Crowley-

-Vamos hombre, defiende lo que es tuyo, déjale claro a ese demonio que Balthazar es tuyo-

-Pero…-

-Por favor Dean, amas a ese hombre, soy testigo de lo mucho que te ha cambiado Balthazar, si lo amas, no permitirás que ese sujeto se interponga entre ustedes-

-¿Y qué hago?-

-Marca territorio y déjale claro a quién pertenece ese hombre, ve por él, tigre-

-Crowley… hablas como Meg-

Dean se quedó pensativo en la cama y en algún momento se durmió profundamente. Cuando se despertó por la mañana, estaba solo en la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo pero no había nadie en el living ni en la cocina, revisó el cuarto de invitados y vio a ambos hombres durmiendo sobre la cama. Apretó el puño impotente y se marchó enojado a la cocina.

Luego de veinte minutos sintió unos pasos y vio a Balthazar, le dirigió una mirada enojado para seguir bebiendo su café.

-¿Ocurre algo Dean?-

-No, ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? ¿Te lo follaste tan bien como a mí?- Balthazar lo miro sorprendido.

-Dean-

-Tomare eso como un sí, que bien por ti Balthy, al fin estas vengándote de mí pero déjame decirte algo- se levanto enojado- Yo nunca te he engañado, solo estoy contigo y Cas es mi amigo, la pareja de mi hermano menor, solo eso pero tú... No tienes escrúpulos para follarte a ese infeliz-

-No hables así de él-

-Claro, ya sé que fue tu parejita pero eso no te da derecho a follartelo cuando estás conmigo, al menos ten la decencia de no hacerlo en mi casa-

-Yo no me he follado a nadie- respondió enojado.

-Vete a la mierda, Balthazar-

Se levantó para irse al cuarto pero Balthazar lo detuvo por las muñecas y lo colocó contra la pared con fuerza, haciendo que el menor gruñera despacio.

-No me trates de puta porque no lo soy, él único que ese comporta como una perra eres tú-

-Jamás te he engañado-

-Ni yo a ti, te he dicho miles de veces que te amo y tú no tienes problemas en irte con Cas, como un buen perrito faldero-

-¿Y eso te da derecho a traer a tu ex y follartelo en mi casa?- pregunto intento liberarse.

-Nunca lo he hecho, ya te dije que estamos de amigos, tú me dejaste tirado para irte tras Castiel, no me reclames nada-

-Ya y entonces puedes acostarte con quien te dé la gana-

-¡No me he acostado con nadie!- tomó a Dean por el cuello para mantenerlo contra la pared mientras sostenía sus manos por la muñeca sobre la cabeza- ¡Tú eres el único que se miente a si mismo!-

Dean abrió la boca pero Balthazar comenzó a besarlo con rabia, Dean respondió de la misma manera. El mayor lo desnudo con prisa y lo volteo para dejarlo contra la pared mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Sostuvo con fuerza las manos de Dean sobre su cabeza y lo penetro sin preámbulos. EL menor apretó los puños mordiéndose el labio con fuerza pero no logro contener sus gemidos. Comenzó a mover las caderas para buscar más contacto. Balthazar aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta dar contra ese punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer. Dean gruñía despacio suplicando por más, movió sus caderas con desesperación mientras intentaba, en vano, contener sus gemidos de placer.

-Sí… por favor… más… más… ¡Dios sí!-

Arqueo su espalda y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía con fuerza, Balthazar lo tomó por el cuello para girarle la cabeza y besarlo mientras lo embestía más fuerte. Llevó su mano libre a la entrepierna de Dean para comenzar a masturbarlo al ritmo de las desenfrenadas embestidas. Podía sentir como Dean estaba a punto de correrse, apretó su mano para impedírselo y escucho un gruñido de frustración.

-Por favor… necesito correrme- suplico con la voz teñida de placer- ¡Por favor!- arqueó su espalda, cerrando los ojos- ¡Por favor Balthy!... lo necesito… te lo ruego…-

-No te lo mereces-

Dean movía su cuerpo inquieto mientras sollozaba frustrado. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo pero Balthazar se lo impedía mientras arremetía con más fuerza en su interior. Sus sollozos aumentaron, el mayor mordió su oído despacio.

-Balthy…- suplico temblando por el placer- Te lo suplico… necesito…- gimió fuertemente cuando el orgasmo se apodero de su cuerpo- Por favor…-

-No te lo mereces Dean, después de todo lo que has hecho, después de cómo me has tratado, ve con Cas, seguro que él estará feliz de ayudarte-

Soltó a Dean y se apartó arreglándose la ropa, el menor cayó de rodillas mirándolo mientras respiraba agitado.

-Seguro que puedes terminar tú solo, no me necesitas-

Dean lo miró llorando y se encerró en el baño para masturbarse, se sentía tan humillado y miserable. Se mordió el brazo libre para evitar gemir y se corrió llorando.

El resto del día se dedicó a evitar a Balthazar, este se marchó cuando Lucifer se levantó pasado el medio día. Dean se recostó en el sillón mientras lloraba. Balthazar estaba muy enojado y esta vez no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.


	12. Es nuestro turno de cuidarte

**Capitulo 12**

**Es nuestro turno de cuidarte.**

Sam llegó a casa por la tarde, no había señales de Castiel pero dejó una nota sobre la mesa. Abrió unas cervezas para ver el partido mientras esperaba el regreso de su pareja. Por la noche llegó Castiel con una amplia sonrisa, Sam lo recibió en la entrada tomándolo por la cintura para besarlo.

-¿A qué se debe esa carita? ¿Estuviste haciendo alguna maldad?-

-Sammy-

-Te conozco muy bien, angelito-

-Me porté bien, fui con Dean a probarme el traje para la boda-

-¿Y cómo te quedó?-

-Perfecto-

-Genial, de seguro te veras precioso, aunque te ves hermoso con cualquiera cosa que uses-

-Sam-

-Ven a comer-

-¿Cocinaste?-

-No, estaba viendo el partido pero pedí una pizza, debe estar por llegar-

Sam había notado un cambio en su pareja, desde hace unos días, le pregunto varias veces por eso pero Castiel no se lo quería decir. Luego de comer la pizza y beber unas cervezas, lo abrazo por la espalda para besar su nuca. Castiel sonrió girándose en su abrazo para mirarlo.

-Sammy, vamos a la cama-

-Luego, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Te conozco Cas y estás actuando extraño desde hace unos días, ¿Me perdí de algo?-

-No, todo bien- besó al castaño sonrió- ¿Vendrás a la cama conmigo o comienzo sin ti?-

-No me lo perdería-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El domingo por la tarde recibió una visita inesperada. Sam le indicó a Gabriel que entrara y le ofreció una cerveza pero el mayor se negó.

-¿Y Cassie?-

-En la habitación-

-Dile que venga por favor, tengo que hablar con ambos-

-Claro- Sam fue a buscar a su pareja y los tres se sentaron para conversar.

-¿Qué ocurre Gabe?- pregunto Castiel curioso.

-Tú ya lo sabes, quiero aclarar las cosas cuanto antes-

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Sam.

-Hay algo que no sabes Sam- dijo Gabriel.

-Espera…-

-No Castiel, Sam debe saberlo-

-¿Qué debo saber?-

-Está bien… amor… hace unos días… Dean habló conmigo-

-¿Le ocurrió algo a mi hermano?-

-No… él me dijo algo… que me tomo por sorpresa… antes de que comenzara a salir con Balthazar… me dijo que yo le gustaba-

-¿Qué?-

-Dijo que le gustaba… yo también me sorprendí pero luego dijo que ya no quería sufrir y que debí seguir avanzando… que la única posibilidad de ser feliz era con Balthazar… dijo que lo perdonara… y me pregunto si podíamos seguir siendo amigos-

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste, Cas?-

Sam se levantó de su lugar perplejo, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, las actitudes de Dean, sus repentinos ataques de sentimentalismos. Las palabras de Balthazar. Dio una vuelta por el cuarto antes de volver a sentarse.

-Dios… Cas… lo he herido tanto… con la boda, cuando le conté que te amaba, incluso le pedí ayuda para conquistarte… siempre está escuchando nuestros problemas, ayudándonos… Dios… soy un imbécil, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-

-Eso ya no importa- dijo Gabriel- Estoy aquí porque quiero pedirte algo. Balthazar ama a tu hermano pero este no le corresponde porque aun está interesado en Castiel-

-¿Qué? Pero está saliendo con Balthazar-

-No, porque cierto idiota le sigue dando falsas esperanzas- dijo mirando a Castiel- Lo llamas a todas horas y ahora sales con él cada maldito día, Balthazar se cansó de todo eso y mando a la mierda a Dean-

-¿Qué?- exclamo Sam

-Un amigo vino de Francia, Lucifer, ¿Te acuerdas de él, Cas?- este asintió- Tiene pensado llevarse a Balthazar y que vuelvan a ser pareja… y yo estoy de acuerdo, Dean jamás va a amar a mi hermano y no quiero que sufra pero este amor por ti- dijo indicando a Castiel- No le hace bien, Sam quiero que hables con tu hermano, déjale las cosas claras-

-Gabriel…-

-Yo no permitiré que siga hiriendo a mi hermano con sus indecisiones-

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Castiel mirándolo- Dean si quiere a Balthazar, lo que siente por mí… es cariño, nada más-

-Cas- dijo Sam mirándolo.

-Yo hable con Balthazar… estaba enojado porque… me estaba quitando a mi amigo… estaba celoso y comencé a meterme entre ellos-

-¿Qué?-

Sam lo miraba sin dar crédito a nada de lo que oía. Lo pensó un poco antes de abrir la boca, Dean siempre había protegido a Castiel y permanecido a su lado, Sam permitió que eso continuara aun cuando se hicieron pareja. Se pasó la mano por la boca para mirar a su pareja.

-Cas, ¿Me amas?-

-Sí- respondió rápidamente.

-¿Y a Dean?-

-Lo quiero… como un hermano, como mi amigo, mi familia-

-Entonces tienes que permitirle ser feliz-

-Sammy-

-Yo también adoro a mi hermano pero no podemos negarle su felicidad, Dean no puede vivir en una ilusión, no podemos limitar su vida a nosotros, Dean debe ser feliz-

-Pero…-

-No Cas, no puedes ser tan egoísta, ¿Quieres que Dean sea infeliz el resto de su vida? Ya lo viste como se puso cuando les contamos sobre la adopción, ¿Quieres que sea así para siempre? Que se entristezca y finja sonreír para no preocuparnos-

-No… no quiero eso- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

-Entonces tienes que permitirle ser feliz, yo estaré contigo Cas, nunca voy a dejarte-

-Sammy-

-Y Dean también, aunque tendrás que compartirlo con la persona que él ame-

-¿No me dejaras, Sam?-

-No amor, no te dejare-

Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba y pedía perdón. Sam acaricio su cabello para luego besar su frente despacio e intentar calmarlo.

-Gabriel, por favor, esto es nuestra culpa, podemos remediarlo y que Dean no pierda lo único que ha amado aparte de nosotros-

-No Sam, ya no, Dean lo ha lastimado demasiado y mi hermano está mal por su culpa, no voy a permitir que vuelva a hacerlo, Dean lo dejara en cuanto Castiel lo llame o cuando tu lo hagas, ustedes son la prioridad de Dean, Balthazar no puede contra eso-

-¿Y qué hará Balthy?- pregunto Castiel.

-Se ira del país con Lucifer… ya está decidido y tiene todo mi apoyo, en este momento debe estar hablando con Dean-

-No- Sam se levanto rápidamente- No voy a permitirlo, quédate aquí Cas-

-Sam-

-Te llamare cualquier cosa-

Sam condujo en su auto hasta el departamento de su hermano mayor, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y muchas más por las cuales disculparse. Había dejado que Dean cargara con todo solo, con sus problemas, con la muerte de sus padres, con la responsabilidad de cuidar a Castiel. Ya era hora de hacerle saber que él también podía apoyarlo, aunque fuera su hermano menor.

Cuando llegó al departamento, la puerta estaba abierta, vio que Dean estaba llorando mientras miraba a Balthazar con reproche.

-¡Vete con ese bastardo!-

-No Dean, Lucifer no es así, a diferencia de ti… él nunca me lastimo… haz lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras, miéntete Dean y vive tu pequeña ilusión, sabes que Castiel ama a Sam, finge que quieres avanzar cuando no haces nada por moverte, quieres vivir del pasado y no eres capaz de ver lo que estás perdiendo. Lo siento Dean, yo lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté pero ya no puedo con esto, no puedo vivir pensando que no estás conmigo, no puedo con la idea de que al primer llamado de Castiel, iras corriendo tras él y me dejes… lo siento Dean pero yo quiero exclusividad, tú eres importante para mí y yo quiero ser igual de importante para ti, quiero ser tu prioridad, tú eres mi prioridad… pero no puedes darme lo que yo quiero y no quieres ver que tienes un problema… Espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que te ayude a avanzar Dean… odiaría saber que sigues así, lastimándote y sufriendo… maldición… Lo siento Dean pero no soy tan fuerte… no he tenido buenas experiencias en relaciones anteriores, siempre me han traicionado y ¿sabes cómo se justifican? Dicen que es mi culpa porque me tomó las cosas con demasiada seriedad, pero soy así, quiero algo real… no un juego, ni algo de una noche y a ti… a ti te amo y no podría soportar la idea de que también me decepciones… mucho más de lo que ya lo has hecho…-

-Balthazar-

-Lo siento Dean pero no puedo… luego de la boda de Cassie… regresare a Francia con Lucifer… intentaremos estar juntos de nuevo… realmente te deseo lo mejor y que puedas encontrar a alguien que te ame y tu lo ames…-

-¡Esperen!-

Ambos se voltearon para mirar a Sam, este avanzó muy enojado hasta ellos y ante la sorpresa de ambos, abofeteo a Dean con fuerza, este lo miró sorprendido mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla sonrojada.

-Sammy-

-Gracias Dean, gracias por estar conmigo cuando te necesite, gracias por cuidarme y quererme sin condiciones, gracias por acudir a mi llamado siempre pero ya no te necesito-

-Sam-

-He crecido, estoy bien, no soy un niño Dean y no necesito que me protejas del mundo. Jamás te he culpado por la muerte de nuestros padres, todas las noches, le di gracias a Dios porque te salvaste, porque no te perdí en ese accidente pero comprendí que cometí un error, permití que me protegieras y me consintieras demasiado, permití que siguieras cuidando de Cas y que lo malcriaras, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que no vi como te lastime y te herí, como te quite a la persona que amabas, como fui limitando tu vida-

-No es cierto Sam-

-Sí lo es, lo siento Dean, perdóname por haberte herido tanto, no sabía lo que sentías por Cas… pero no puedo permitir que sigas cuidando de nosotros y te cierres a encontrar tu propia felicidad. Nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos, Dean, ya somos grandes-

-Sammy-

-Ahora vive tu vida, seguiremos siendo unidos pero debes ordenar tus prioridades y lo que deseas y yo sé que realmente quieres a Balthazar, lo sé porque te conozco y cada vez que estás a su lado, tienes esa miradita de enamorado, porque ya no miras a Cas como si lo amaras, lo miras como un amigo al que deseas cuidar, ya no hay dolor en tu mirada cuando nos miras… solo sincero cariño y todo eso lo consiguió Balthazar, por favor Dean, no te prives de lo que amas, por favor sé feliz-

Sam miró a su hermano fijamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego de unos segundos se apartó de él para mirar a Balthazar.

-Lo siento, Cas está arrepentido de lo que hizo, estaba celoso de ti y creyó que le quitarías la amistad de Dean, por favor no te enfades-

-No estoy enojado, sé lo infantil que es Cassie-

-Gracias Balthazar, espero que ahora las cosas entre ustedes… estén bien-

-No, agradezco tus palabras Sam pero yo no volveré con Dean, esto se acabo, lo siento Dean pero yo… no confió en ti, no sé si la próxima vez será igual, correrás tras Cassie cada vez que llame, tendremos estás estúpidas peleas de nuevo, me dejaras en el restaurant por ir tras… Castiel… lo siento pero yo no quiero eso… no quiero eso, necesito estar con alguien… en quien pueda confiar… necesito estar con alguien… que no me decepcione como lo has hecho tú… De verdad te amo Dean, de lo contrario no te hubiera dado tantas oportunidades pero ya no puedo… espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz y te ame… yo comprendí… que no soy esa persona-

Balthazar lo miró durante unos segundos y se marchó del departamento sin mirar atrás, aun cuando escuchó los sollozos de Dean.

Sam observó a su hermano y como se encontraba de rodillas llorando, lo abrazó con fuerza y acaricio su cabello.

-Lo siento Dean… esto es mi culpa… perdóname…-

Dean no dijo nada luego de eso, Sam logró llevarlo hasta el dormitorio para que descansara, lo desvistió con cuidado y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo. Podía oír los sollozos del mayor y la culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo, su hermano había perdido muchas cosas en el camino y en parte, era su culpa y de Castiel, ambos permitieron que continuara con ese comportamiento autodestructivo.

Cuando se aseguró que Dean dormía, llamó a Castiel para contarle lo ocurrido, el menor llegó al departamento en quince minutos. Sam se sentó en el sillón pasándose una mano por la cara.

-¿Cómo pudimos permitir que las cosas llegaran a este punto, Cas?-

-Es mi culpa Sammy… por ser tan egoísta… mira lo que cause…-

-No Cas, es nuestra culpa, dependemos tanto de Dean… que mira lo hemos hecho, su vida gira en torno nuestro… y eso no está bien, no es sano para nadie, ni para él mismo-

-¿Qué haremos, Sam?-

-No lo sé, Cas…Balthazar ya tomó una decisión y luego de nuestra boda se marchara del país con ese sujeto…-

-Sammy-

-Me siento como basura Cas… mi hermano acabo así y yo no hice nada para ayudarlo… aun cuando Dean ha hecho tanto por mí… me siento inútil Cas… muy inútil-

-Yo también Sammy… lo hemos herido tanto y no podemos hacer nada por él-

Sam abrazó a su pareja con fuerza y Cas respondió a su abrazó con la misma intensidad. Se sentía horrible por todo lo que estaba pasando, su hermano se había enamorado de alguien y ellos lo habían estropeado todo, Cas con sus celos y Sam prefirió ignorar las señales. Estaban tan ensimismados en ellos que no vieron lo mal que estaba Dean.

EN alguno momento Sam se quedó dormido, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba recostado sobre el sillón y con Cas durmiendo sobre él. Lo despertó despacio y ambos se tomaron de la mano mirándose fijamente.

-La hemos jodido Cas pero aun podemos remediarlo-

-Sammy-

-Dean nos necesita, no podemos fallarle ahora-

-No lo haremos-

-Sí, Dean necesito a su hermano y a su mejor amigo para salir de esto, vamos a apoyarlo-

-Estaremos a su lado- dijo Castiel serio- Vamos a devolverle la mano, por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, es hora de que protejamos a Dean, de la misma manera que él lo ha hecho con nosotros-

-Sí porque somos su familia, vamos a comportarnos como adultos, y por una vez en su vida, será Dean quien sea protegido está vez-

Ambos se miraron asintiendo y caminaron hasta la habitación del mayor, ahora era su turno de ayudar a Dean y sacarlo de ese pozo sin fondo donde se encontraba.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :D


	13. Viviendo sin ti

**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios, green, takashiro y gracias a quienes leen el fic! Aqui dejo dos capis más, saludos! :D**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 13**

**Viviendo sin ti. **

-¡¿Piensas estar así toda tu maldita vida?!- grito Crowley muy enojado- No actúes como un cobarde, ¡Tienes que hacer algo!-

-No- respondió Dean mirándolo.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho- acotó Meg.

-Se acabo- dijo Dean mirándolos.

-¡¿Y te importa una mierda?!-

-Es lo mejor-

-¡Escúchate! No te reconozco, eres un cobarde, Dean Winchester, ¡Un maldito cobarde!- le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo- No quiero verte ¿Oíste? Quiero que mi amigo regrese, él mismo que nunca se rindió, ¡No te atrevas a hablarme hasta que vuelvas en sí! Este Dean cobarde, miserable y demacrado… no es mi amigo, no es el Dean que yo conozco y admiro-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Crowley- dijo Meg- Si vas a continuar compadeciéndote y sintiendo lastima por ti mismo… yo tampoco quiero a ese Dean… quiero a mi amigo, al que no se rinde, al que lucha… lo quiero de regreso-

Dean los observó marcharse por el pasillo y se levantó limpiando la sangre de su labio inferior. Ni siquiera prestó atención a los curiosos que lo miraban. Ya solo faltaban tres días para la boda de su hermano y no había vuelto a ver a Balthazar desde que se despidió. Había sabido por Castiel, que estaba saliendo con Lucifer y ambos estaban muy bien juntos. Por alguna razón Sam y Castiel se turnaban para cuidarlo, no estaba tan mal como para hacer alguna tontería, mejor dicho, no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo. Había comprendido demasiado tarde su error y no había vuelta atrás.

Esa noche fue a cenar al departamento de la parejita feliz, Castiel estaba hostigándolo sobre la herida de su labio pero Dean se negaba a responder. Sam trajo algo para beber y comer, dejándolo en la mesita de centro.

-Ya casi está listo… Dean, ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?-

-Mmm… Crowley y Meg me mandaron a la mierda-

-¿Qué?-

-No les gusta lo que soy, lo que me convertí… no quieren estar con un compasivo, miserable y demacrado yo-

-Dean- Castiel lo miro preocupado.

-Está bien Cas… tienen razón… incluso yo me detesto por ser así-

-No digas tonterías- replicó Sam- Nosotros vamos a apoyarte, así como tú nos ayudas siempre-

-Perdóname Dean… por mi culpa-

-No Cas… está bien… estoy feliz por ustedes y lo digo en serio…al menos uno de nosotros es feliz- dijo mirando a Sam.

-Dean…- escuchó el ruido del timbre y miró a Castiel.

-¿Esperas a alguien, amor?-

-No, iré a ver quién es-

Sam continúo consolando a su hermano para que no siguiera con esos pensamientos horribles sobre sí mismo. Se volteó al escuchar una voz familiar.

-Sammy… tenemos visita…-

-Sentimos venir sin avisar pero…- Balthazar se detuvo al ver a Dean, este ni siquiera lo miró a la cara pero frotaba sus manos nerviosamente.

-Es mejor que volvamos después- dijo Gabriel. Castiel miro a su pareja.

-Ya están aquí ¿no? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es sobre lo que nos pediste… los cocteles para la fiesta, necesitan que los llames y digas que nosotros iremos a buscarlos, por alguna razón no nos creen-

-Claro, lo hare de inmediato- Gabriel asintió- Ven- ambos se fueron por el pasillo. Sam miro a Balthazar y le indico que se sentara.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-Está bien-

Dean vio como Sam se iba por el pasillo a la cocina. Se frotó las manos nervioso, procurando evitar la mirada de Balthazar. Escuchó las voces de Castiel y Gabriel, ambos aparecieron por el pasillo y se sentaron con ellos.

-Hay que esperar un poco- dijo Castiel- Pidieron que llamáramos dentro de quince minutos para confirmar todo-

-Tendremos que esperar, Balthazar-

-Está bien- Sam regresó con algunas cervezas y miró a su hermano fijamente- Dean… es la hora de…-

El rubio se levantó evitando la mirada inquisitoria de Gabriel y Balthazar para ir al baño. Los cuatro se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Gabriel mirando a Sam- No luce muy bien-

-Han sido días difíciles- respondió bajito Sam.

-No quiero entrometerme pero- Gabriel dudo un momento- ¿Está con medicación?- Balthazar alzó la mirada.

-Sí- respondió en un murmullo Castiel.

-Hace unos días me encontré con Meg, luego de insultarme me contó algunas cosas pero no pensé que eran ciertas-

-Me imagino lo que te dijo- acotó Sam- Por favor no lo comentes con nadie-

-Claro-

Dean regresó al cabo de unos segundos parara mirar a los hombres que estaban en un extraño silencio. Avanzó un par de pasos para mirar a Sam.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Llévame a casa… tengo trabajo temprano-

-Dean-

-Sam, eres tú o un taxi, así que escoge-

-Está bien- se levantó frunciendo el ceño y besó a Castiel- Cierra la puerta con llave antes de ir a acostarte-

-Sí-

Castiel los acompaño hasta la entrada y abrazó a Dean con fuerza, este hizo un amago de sonrisa y se fue con Sam.

Castiel regresó a sentarse mientras tomaba otra cerveza, miró a Balthazar fijamente y pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada.

-Balthazar… yo sé que aun quieres a Dean, de lo contrario no tendrías esa mirada-

-Basta Cassie-

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que disculparme? No quiero que Dean este mal por mi culpa, no quiero cargar con la responsabilidad de haberle jodido la vida a mi mejor amigo… todo por mis estúpidos celos…-

-Cas- Gabriel miro a su hermano- No hagas esto más difícil Cas, respeta la decisión de Balthazar-

-¡A la mierda tu decisión!- el mayor lo miro- Esto es mi culpa, tú amas a Dean, no ha Lucifer y lo sabes, ¡Eres un cobarde Balthazar! Te vas por la opción fácil, en vez de hablar con Dean e intentar solucionar las cosas, prefieres dejarlo, ahora que ya te dejo de ser útil lo dejas-

-Cállate-

-Es la impresión que das, ya te cansaste de Dean, en vez de ser un hombre e intentar solucionar esto prefieres engañarte y dejar ir a la persona que de verdad amas, ¡Eso es de cobardes! Optas por lo más fácil, mi amigo no es un cobarde, el Balthazar que yo recuerdo, no se rinde tan fácil, lucha por lo que quiere hasta conseguirlo, sin importar lo que cueste, sigue intentándolo porque no conoce la palabra derrota-

-Cas…-

-Yo sé que amas a Dean, estás dolido y lo entiendo pero la solución no es huir con Lucifer a Francia, tienes que hacerle frente a esto-

-Me voy- dijo Balthazar levantándose- Hazte cargo del resto Gabriel-

Castiel lo iba a detener pero Gabriel se lo impidió tomándolo por la muñeca y dándole a entender que no podía entrometerse más en esto, que todo dependía de ellos, si querían estar juntos o seguir lamentándose.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam regresó del trabajo sintiéndose más cansado que de costumbre, solo quedaban dos días para su boda pero no tenia ánimos de celebrar algo. Dean estaba igual y las idas al psicólogo no estaban siendo de mucha ayuda para que se mejorara. Castiel lo recibió en la entrada con un abrazo y ambos se sentaron mirándose.

-Sammy, lo he estado pensado y… creo que deberíamos suspender la boda… Dean no está bien y…-

-No Cas, estuve hablando con el psicólogo de Dean y… no es buena idea que suspendamos la boda, Dean se siente culpable aun y él cree que nuestra boda es algo beneficioso, le ayudara a cerrar un ciclo-

-Pero Sam…-

-Tiene razón, Dean ya asimilo la idea y tú mismo lo has visto, estamos igual que siempre, su hermano menor y su mejor amigo-

-Sí… ¿Y Crowley y Meg?-

-Crowley me mando a la mierda pero Meg me escuchó… le dije lo mal que estaba Dean y que necesitaba nuestro apoyo para salir adelante, prometió hablar con Crowley para que conversemos esto y podamos encontrar alguna solución-

-La solución es simple y… ambos sabemos cuál es-

-Colócate en el lugar de Balthazar…-

-Lo entiendo pero… Dean es mi amigo, no quiero verlo así… me siento horrible por todo esto-

-No Cas, la culpa no servirá de nada aquí, tenemos que ser fuertes para apoyarlo-

-Sammy-

-Lo sacaremos adelante, ya verás-

Ambos decidieron hacer caso de la recomendación del psicólogo que trataba a Dean. Sam se tomó el día libre antes de la boda y le pidió ayuda a Dean para ver los últimos detalles y su traje. Sam pasó a recoger su traje y luego se detuvieron a comer.

-¿Crees que a Cas le gusta?-

-Le encantara- respondió Dean sonriendo- Ambos irán combinados-

-No me molestes-

-No puedo creer que mañana te casas, hace unos años eras un pequeño niño llorón-

-Dean-

-Estoy feliz por ti Sammy-

-Gracias-

-Tengo algo que decirte Sam pero… debes prometer guardarme el secreto-

-Claro-

-Pienso… irme de la ciudad-

-¿Qué?-

-No puedo seguir en el hospital… mis amigos no me hablan… llegó a mi departamento y todo… todo me recuerda a él… No hay lugar donde no lo vea… hable con mi psicólogo sobre esto y está de acuerdo… un cambio de aire me hará bien para olvidar…-

-Pero Dean-

-Estaré bien Sammy, prometo que llamare todos los días y vendré a visitarlos de vez en cuando… es algo que debo hacer, ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí…-

Sam miró a su hermano durante algunos segundos. Estaba decidido, podía verlo en sus ojos, ya no había vuelta atrás con su decisión y nada de lo que dijera haría la diferencia.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El gran día de la boda había llegado, Sam había llegado temprano al hotel donde celebrarían la fiesta luego de la boda, con Castiel habían decidido hacerlo en el mismo lugar donde se comprometieron. Castiel fue a revisar que la decoración estuviera bien para la fiesta, Dean ayudaba a su hermano con las sillas en el salón donde se casarían. Sam respondió el teléfono algo nervioso.

-Dios, creo que hay un problema con el vino-

-Ve, yo termino esto-

-Gracias Dean-

El mayor se quedó solo en la habitación mientras ordenaba las sillas para los invitados, habría un total de treinta asistentes a la ceremonia y los demás llegarían a la fiesta. Ordenaba la última fila cuando escucho unos pasos.

-¿Ya arreglaste lo del vino, Sammy? Te aseguro que varios se irán si no hay nada para beber-

-No soy Sam- Dean se quedo quieto unos segundos y se volteo para mirar al hombre.

-Lucifer…-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-No tenemos nada que hablar, vete por favor, estoy ocupado-

-No me iré- cerró la puerta con llave- Me escucharas aunque no quieras-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto enojado.

-Debo estar loco para hacer esto pero… maldición… ¿Sabes porque terminamos con Balthazar?- Dean solo lo miró- Estuvimos medio año juntos pero… las cosas siempre se sintieron como si fuéramos amigos, no hubo nada que marcara la diferencia en nuestra relación, ambos nos dimos cuenta y entonces decidimos que lo mejor era terminar, Balthazar jamás me engaño, ni yo a él, siempre nos respetamos pero las cosas no se sentían como si fuéramos pareja, a veces me gustaría que hubiéramos peleado para luego reconciliarnos, que me hiciera alguna escena de celos o algo… pero así son las cosas… entonces llegue aquí… ¿Y sabes con que me encuentro? Con un Balthazar totalmente distinto, un Balthazar preocupado, ansioso, inquieto, temeroso… yo nunca lo vi así mientras fuimos pareja, entonces comprendí que… realmente te ama… te ama de un modo que jamás fue conmigo, te ama de verdad… nosotros estamos bien juntos pero no es lo mismo, es como si fuéramos amigos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, no hay pasión, no hay nada, no me mira como lo hace contigo… él de verdad se enamoró de ti… por eso yo-

-Basta- dijo Dean serio- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo me iré-

-¿Qué?-

-Luego de que se case mi hermano, me marchare lejos de aquí y no pienso regresar en un buen tiempo… Balthazar estará bien contigo… yo no seré un estorbo-

-¿Acaso no oíste lo que dije?-

-Permiso, tengo cosas que hacer aun-

Dean pasó de Lucifer y se marchó por el largo pasillo hasta el salón de fiestas. Sam estaba hablando con unos hombres que apilaban unas cajas sobre la mesa. Castiel pasó corriendo por el pasillo para dirigirse a la entrada del hotel. Dean miró todo con nostalgia, en ese lugar habían celebrado la fiesta de compromiso hace un mes, en ese lugar había conocido a Balthazar, en ese los baños de ese hotel se había dejado follar por un completo desconocido, en ese lugar conoció a la primer persona que amo por sobre Castiel y Sam. Cerró los ojos aspirando el aire para luego suspirar. Habían tantos recuerdos en ese lugar que se sintió débil, lo mejor era alejarse de ahí o nunca sería capaz de olvidarse de Balthazar, recaería en los viejos hábitos autodestructivos y no quería eso, al menos ya no necesitaba pastillas para calmar sus nervioso, ni para dormir, las terapias estaban dando resultados y la idea de irse de la ciudad luego de la boda, lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

Se dirigió al baño del hotel para observar el lugar, ahí había tenido sexo con Balthazar por primera vez, en ese lugar habían unidos sus vidas por primera vez. Sonrió al recordar que lo había llamado "ojitos verdes". Sintió las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y decidió marcharse, cuando abrió la puerta chocó contra algo que bloqueaba su camino.

-Lo siento…- alzó la vista y se quedó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules- Balthazar…-

-Dean…-


	14. Es difícil decir adiós

**Capitulo 14**

**Es difícil decir adiós. **

Dean se quedó mirando esos ojos azules y desvió la vista nervioso, no se habían separado en buenos términos y se sentía tan culpable por todo. Se mordió el labio despacio y caminó para salir de ahí pero Balthazar lo tomó por la muñeca.

-Dean, no te vayas, tengo algo que decirte-

-Por favor… ya sé… me detestas y tienes razón… te lastime mucho y me merezco todo esto…-

-Dean-

-Cas dijo… que estabas muy bien con Lucifer… me alegra oírlo…-

-Yo también he oído cosas… como que estás viendo a un psicólogo y tomabas pastillas-

-Eso- Dean se inquieto- No es nada… ya las dejé… solo tomo algunas para dormir…-

-¿Cómo vas con el psicólogo?- pregunto mirándolo preocupado.

-Bien… tenias razón… estaba convirtiéndome en el padre de ellos… he entendido algunas cosas y no puedo estar cuidándolos como si fuera su padre… estaba muy asustado de perderlos… -

-Me alegra oírlo Dean- Balthazar sonrió un poco soltándolo.

-¡Chicos!- ambos miraron hacia la puerta, Castiel se acercó- Necesito su ayuda-

-¿Qué ocurre Cas?- pregunto Dean mirándolo.

-Dean- lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba- Soy un idiota… olvide los anillos en el departamento…-

-Tranquilo, quédate aquí y arréglate, yo iré por ellos-

Dean fue al salón para buscar a Sam, este se encontraba ayudando con la comida y dando las indicaciones para la fiesta. Se acercó explicándole lo que había ocurrido.

-Dios…-

-Continua ordenando todo aquí, regresare antes de que empiece la ceremonia, dame tus llaves-

-Ten- le entregó las del departamento.-

-Y tu auto-

-Pero Dean-

- No llegare a tiempo si me voy en autobús o en taxi-

-Ten cuidado Dean, por favor-

-Lo hare, regresare pronto-

Se marchó del hotel rápidamente para alcanzar a llegar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estaban a veinte minutos de comenzar la ceremonia, Castiel daba vueltas por la habitación mordiéndose las uñas, Sam llegó a su lado preocupado para mirar alrededor.

-¿Aun no regresa?-

-No, ¿Y si le paso algo Sam? Quizás había taco… o un accidente en el camino y el taxi no pudo seguir… ¿Y si se tomaron las calles?-

-No creo que eso ocurra… le pase mi auto a Dean-

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! Por Dios Sam, eres un irresponsable-

-¿Ocurre algo?- Balthazar se acercó a ellos- ¿Y los anillos?-

-Dean aun no regresa… algo tiene que haberle pasado Sam, ¡No debiste pasarle tu auto!-

-¿Qué? ¿Fue conduciendo?- pregunto incrédulo Balthazar-

-Sí-

El mayor se dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo hasta la entrada del hotel, miles de idea horribles pasaban por su mente, un accidente, Dean asustado sin poder moverse, o desmayado frente al volante. Corrió al estacionamiento y vio el auto de Sam ahí pero no había señales de Dean, montó la motocicleta y condujo a toda velocidad hacia el departamento de la pareja. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando diviso una silueta familiar, Dean venia corriendo muy agitado, estacionó a su lado para mirarlo fijamente.

-Dean, ¿Qué demonios haces?-

-No pude subirme… me senté- jadeo un poco afirmándose en el poste que había cerca- tras el volante y… comencé a sentirme mal… no pude hacerlo Balthazar pero ellos dependen de mí…-

-¿Fuiste corriendo?-

-Sí… ya no puedo más…- estuvo a punto de caerse pero Balthazar lo sostuvo por la cintura y comenzó a reírse.

-Estás loco Dean, realmente loco-

-Balthazar…-

-Bien ojitos verdes ¿Quieres un aventón?- Dean sonrió.

-Gracias Balthy…-

-Ponte el casco y sostente fuerte, tendré que ir rápido o no llegaremos a tiempo-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel daba vueltas por la habitación, Sam entró para que fueran a la entrada, los invitados comenzarían a llegar pronto.

-Sam, aun no llegan-

-Cálmate amor, Dean llegara-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Porque Dean jamás nos ha decepcionado-

-Tienes razón- dijo Castiel sonriendo y lo abrazó- Vamos a la entrada amor-

-Te amo Cas-

-Yo también te amo Sam-

Ambos se quedaron en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados, el juez del registro civil llegó puntual para comenzar la ceremonia. Castiel y Sam esperaron en la entrada unos minutos pero la ceremonia debía comenzar pronto. Ambos intercambiaron sus votos con algo de nerviosismo. El juez dijo unas palabras para luego mirar a los novios.

-Los anillos-

-Eso…- Sam se volteo a la puerta – Lo que pasa es que-

La puerta se abrió y Dean entró caminando con la ayuda de Balthazar, este lo sostenía por la cintura y Dean rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo para mayor estabilidad. Ambos caminaron hasta el improvisado altar ante la mirada de sorpresa de los invitados.

-¿Qué ocurrió Dean? ¿Estás herido?- pregunto Castiel asustado.

-Tranquilo Cas- dijo Dean sonriendo mientras buscaba los anillos en su bolsillo- Es una larga historia pero ya no estoy en forma para correr una maratón- Castiel lo miro confundido- Ten-

-Gracias Dean- dijo Sam tomando la cajita- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… aunque creo que no podre moverme mañana, ahora dale el gran sí a Cas, no hagas que mi esfuerzo sea en vano-

-Luego hablaremos- dijo Castiel serio.

-Lo que tu digas, ahora sigan-

Ambos fueron a sentarse en la primera fila. La ceremonia siguió su curso y ambos sellaron la boda con un beso. Luego de felicitar a los recién casados, Sam los invitó a pasar al salón para la fiesta. Ambos novios se acercaron a Dean y Balthazar que aun permanecían sentados en la primera fila.

-Dean- Castiel lo miro preocupado.

-Siento el retraso chicos… ten Sam- le entró las llaves- No pude subir al auto… lo intenté pero…-

-Está bien, Dean- Sam lo miro sonriendo- ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Corriendo-

-¿Hiciste todo el camino corriendo?- pregunto Castiel incrédulo.

-Casi… cuando venía de vuelta… pensé que no llegaría pero entonces apareció Balthazar en la motocicleta y me dio un aventón-

-Idiota, eres un idiota Dean- Castiel lo abrazo con fuerza- Gracias, te quiero mucho Dean-

-Yo también Cas, más te vale cuidar a este angelito, Sammy-

-Dalo por hecho- el menor lo abrazo sonriendo- Gracias Dean-

-Tienen que ir al salón- dijo Balthazar- La fiesta no puede comenzar sin los novios-

-Sí, ustedes también vayan-

-Yo descansare un poco- dijo Dean sonriendo- Déjame recuperar la movilidad de las piernas y voy- Castiel asintió riéndose y fue con Sam al salón- Gracias Balthazar…-

-De nada-

-Permiso- Crowley y Meg se acercaron a ellos- ¿Podemos hablar, Dean?-

-Claro… chicos… lo siento mucho, me he comportado como un idiota últimamente… más de lo común-

-AL menos te diste cuenta- dijo Crowley.

-Ya, nosotros estábamos enfadados- dijo Meg- Pero somos tus amigos Dean y estamos para ti siempre que nos necesites-

-Gracias chicos… Crowley-

-Bueno, en vista de lo que has hecho hoy, veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, así que estamos bien- respondió sonriendo.

-Gracias-

-Vamos a la fiesta, tengo ganas de bailar- dijo Meg.

-¿Me concederás ese honor?- pregunto Crowley tendiéndole la mano.

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras-

Los cuatros fueron al salón para unirse a la fiesta. Dean permanecía sentado mientras hablaba con Bela. Vio como Balthazar estaba con Lucifer mientras hablaban con Zacarías y Ruby.

-Dean… yo…-

-Bela- la miro fijamente.

-Tenía planeado decirte… supongo que ya lo sabes- Dean asintió- Pero he cambiado de opinión ahora-

-¿Eh?-

-Me basto con verte hoy… como llegaste con Balthazar… ambos hace un buen equipo juntos…-

-Nosotros no estamos juntos… Balthazar está con Lucifer y se irán a Francia-

-¿Y estás bien con eso, Dean?-

-Bela-

-No debes rendirte- acaricio su mejilla- Tu hermano y Cas estarán bien, has hecho un estupendo trabajo cuidando de ambos pero ya es hora de que te dediques a ti y hagas cosas que te harán feliz, no dejes ir tu felicidad Dean-

-Bela… ¿Y tú? Te estás rindiendo-

-No, te amo Dean y por eso quiero que sean feliz-

-Bela-

-No te niegues esto- beso la mejilla de Dean con suavidad- No te preocupes por mí… Zacarías habló conmigo y… creo que le daré una oportunidad-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, quiero ser feliz, seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que sí-

-Piensa lo que te dije, no pierdas lo que amas-

Bela besó su frente con suavidad y se marchó hacia donde estaba Lilith para hablar con ella. Dean se dirigió hacia la mesa de cocteles mientras escuchaba el vals, su hermano estaba sonriendo mientras bailaba muy pegado a Castiel, ambos estaban bien y felices. Iba a tomar una copa y su mano rozó con otra.

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes- Dean miró a Balthazar fijamente- Ten- el mayor le entregó la copa y tomó otra para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Lucifer, Dean se mordió el labio y dejó la copa sobre la mesa para voltearse.

-¡Balthazar!- este se detuvo casi en el centro del salón para mirarlo, Dean se acercó mirándolo fijamente, se detuvo a un metro de él y extendió su mano sonriendo- ¿Bailas?-

Balthazar lo miró unos segundos con una pequeña sonrisa, no tenía idea de que iba todo lo que estaba haciendo Dean.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido pero sonriendo.

-Dijiste que eras bueno bailando, el baile no es lo mío pero aprendo rápido- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Me concederías está pieza?-

-Estás loco, Dean Winchester-

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Balthazar sonrió para darle la espalda, Dean pensó que no lo había conseguido, así que se volteo para tomar una copa pero una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca y lo volteo con algo de brusquedad. Observó fijamente esos ojos azules, Balthazar llevó su mano izquierda a la cintura de Dean y la otra la entrelazó con la mano izquierda del menor.

-Balthazar-

-La copa me molestaba para bailar-

Dean sonrió para colocar su mano libre en el hombro de Balthazar, no tenía idea de cómo se bailaba un vals, de hecho jamás en su vida había bailado. La única vez que lo había hecho, fue cuando se emborracho en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sam y Castiel lo grabó en video mientras se reía de él.

Balthazar acercó su rostro para afirmar su mejilla contra la de Dean.

-Cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar-

Dean asintió sonriendo y afirmó su mentón contra el hombro de Balthazar para dejarse llevar. Internamente, deseaba que la música durara para siempre, poder quedarse de esa manera con Balthazar para siempre. Para su desgracia, la música terminó, Dean abrió los ojos lamentándose y miró al mayor fijamente.

-Gracias… Balthazar-

-Tengo que irme Dean, mi vuelo sale en una hora-

-Sí…- se apartó del mayor mirándolo.

Balthazar se acercó a donde estaban Gabriel, Castiel y Sam, se despidió de los tres para marcharse del aeropuerto en compañía de Lucifer.

-Balthy- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

-Espero que sean felices, chicos, cuida muy bien de este pequeño, Sam-

-Así lo hare… ¿De verdad tienes que irte?-

-Sí, nos vemos Gabriel, creo que no te irás ¿Verdad?-

-No Balthy, ya encontré lo que buscaba- dijo mirando a Benny que estaba hablando con Meg y Crowley- Creo que es hora de sentar cabeza y me gusta la ciudad-

-Entiendo, cuídate Gabe, nos vemos chicos-

-Balthy- Castiel lo miro preocupado.

-No hagas esto más difícil, cuídate mucho y sé feliz con tu esposo… es hora de irnos Lucifer-

-Sí-

-No se me dan muy bien las despedidas… hasta luego, chicos…-

-Espera- Sam lo tomó por el brazo- ¿Hay algo que pueda decir o hacer para que te quedes?-

-No-

-Balthazar-

-Cuiden de mi hermano y también…a Dean-

-Al menos despídete de él- dijo Castiel.

-No lo hagas más difícil, Cas-

-Pero Balthy-

-Hasta luego chicos, gracias por todo-

Balthazar se despidió de Crowley y Meg antes de marcharse con Lucifer. Dean los observó salir del salón y bajo la vista. Ya no había vuelta atrás, Balthazar se iría para siempre. Permaneció unos minutos sin moverse de su lugar. Quería estar a su lado pero ya lo había herido demasiado y era lo mejor, Balthazar estaría con alguien que lo amara y correspondería sus sentimientos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grcias por leer! :D


	15. Una promesa para el futuro

**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews, Green y Yusei. y gracias a los que leen el fic. Aqui dos capis m´ñas y mañana publico el epilogo. saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 15**

**Una promesa para el futuro.**

Sintió una mano que lo volteo por el hombro y alguien lo abofeteo con fuerza en la mejilla izquierda. Se sorprendió al ver que Castiel estaba muy enojado mirándolo.

-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota, Dean Winchester!-

-Cas…-

-¡Sigues cometiendo los mismos errores! Maldición, ya no eres un crio, aprende de tus errores, amas a ese hombre y te quedas como idiota sin hacer nada, seguro piensas que estará mejor-

-Sí-

-Dios, es la primera vez que quiero golpearte-

-Cas-

-Deja de ser un cobarde, no tienes excusas para dejarlo ir, Sam y yo estaremos bien, ahora iras y le dirás a ese hombre que lo amas y si es necesario te arrodillaras para rogarle que te perdone y se quede contigo-

-Cas…-

-Sammy- este se acercó algo asustado, nunca había visto a Castiel tan enojado.

-Sí amor-

-Tus llaves-

-No creo que sea buena idea-

-Las llaves- Sam se las entrego rápidamente y Castiel se las enseñó a Dean- SI lo amas, tomaras estás llaves, iras al estacionamiento y conducirás como un demente hasta el aeropuerto a buscar a la persona que amas-

-Cas-

-Si no lo quieres, quédate ahí y no hagas nada pero luego no te quejes, ni llores, el único causante de tus desgracias eres tú mismo-

Dean lo miro unos segundos mordiéndose el labio, claro que amaba a Balthazar, ese hombre lo había hecho cambiar demasiado, su mundo ya no giraba en torno a Castiel y Sam, tenía una vida propia y debía aprovecharla. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y tomó las llaves de las manos de Castiel.

-Gracias Cas-

-Ese es mi chico- respondió sonriendo- Ahora ve por Balthy y dile lo que sientes- Dean asintió y se marchó corriendo, Sam abrazó a su pareja por la espalda.

-Cas-

-Estarán bien, vamos a continuar con la fiesta, amor-

-A veces me das miedo, cariño-

-Deberías tenerlo- dijo besándolo mientras sonreía. Gabriel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quien diría que el pequeño Cas se puede enfadar-

-Gabe… ¿Estás enojado?-

-No, si Dean de verdad quiere a mi hermano, tiene que demostrarlo, aunque fue un poco drástico, ¿No le tiene miedo a conducir?-

-Así es- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Eso es parte de mi plan, dicen que el amor puede hacer milagros, veremos que tan cierto es-

-Oh, me case con un pequeño manipulador- dijo Sam besándolo- Eso solo me hace amarte más-

-Sammy, yo también te amo-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar estaba sentado mientras miraba el paisaje por las ventanas que ocupaban casi toda una pared se sentó a su lado suspirando.

-El vuelo llegara dentro de diez minutos, ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… cuanto antes nos marchemos, mejor-

-Oye… ¿Estás seguro de esto? Ese hombre… es realmente honesto con sus sentimientos… la primera vez que lo vi parecía algo confuso pero estaba celoso y ahora todo se ha confirmado, Dean está completamente enamorado de ti, Balthazar-

-Ya es tarde… no quiero repetir los mismos errores, ni sentirme tan inseguro a su lado-

-Balthazar-

-Tengo miedo Lucifer… si continuo a su lado llegare al punto de no retorno… ya no quiero sentirme asustado a su lado… no puedo… no sé si será Cas o Sam o cualquier otra persona pero algo va a alejarlo de mi lado… no puedo competir contra ellos, yo quiero ser la prioridad de Dean pero… no es algo mutuo…-

-Quizás puedan llegar a un arreglo, si conversan las cosas-

-No Lucifer se acabo-

-Entiendo… entonces estás jodido porque te quedaras solo y amargado el resto de tu vida-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo no estoy para tonterías y al igual que tú, no repetiré los mismos errores-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Que terminamos, ya no quiero estar contigo-

-Lucifer-

-Así que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, puedes regresar a Francia y vivir amargado el resto de tu vida o quedarte aquí y tener una vida feliz de matrimonio-

Balthazar lo vio marcharse para comprar algunas cosas y se quedó pensativo, tenía claro lo que quería pero ya no podía arriesgarse a ilusionarse de nuevo y todo se fuera al traste. Simplemente no quería seguir decepcionándose, Dean no podía ofrecerle el amor que él quería.

La voz en el parlante anuncio la llegada de su vuelo, se levantó tomando su bolso de mano para dirigirse hacia la puerta señalada y abordar el avión. Avanzó un par de pasos cuando escuchó una voz que lo hizo detenerse en su lugar-

-¡Balthazar!- se volteó despacio para ver que Dean se acercaba corriendo- Espera…- dijo agitado deteniéndose a un par de centímetros de su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dean? ¿Viniste corriendo de nuevo? Estás pálido, vas a terminar desmayándote-

-No…- dijo intentando regularizar su respiración- Vine… conduciendo-

-¿Qué?-

-Conduje hasta aquí- respondió sonriendo- Me tomó un tiempo decidir si subir al auto y cuando lo hice… creí que iba a desmayarme-

-Eres un irresponsable-

-Lo hice Balthazar, estaba muy asustado pero la idea de no llegar a tiempo y que te fueras para siempre… me asustaba aun más… así que acelere y acelere hasta que llegue-

-Dean-

-Lo siento, cometí muchos errores contigo… ni siquiera merezco que me hables después de todo lo que te he lastimado pero Balthazar… tenía que decírtelo… no podía dejar que subieras a ese avión, sin decir que te a- el mayor cubrió su boca.

-No hagas esto más difícil, Dean, yo ya tomé una decisión y quiero que la respetes, ¿Entiendes? Necesito irme de aquí y si me dices eso… solo me lastimaras aun más-

Dean lo miró fijamente mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Balthazar las limpio con sus manos para luego acariciar su mejilla despacio.

-Por favor Dean, tienes que respetar mi decisión, yo quiero lo mejor para ti y tú… aun tienes mucho camino por recorrer-

-Balthy…-

-No llores por favor, yo sé que puedes hacerlo, tengo fe en ti-

-Pero yo…-

-No Dean, necesito hacer esto, no lo hagas más difícil, es lo mejor para ambos- Balthazar apoyó su frente contra la del menor- Aun tienes cosas que hacer, Dean, para terminar de sanarte. Sé que serás feliz-

-Balthy…-

-Esto es lo mejor para ambos, ¿Entiendes?- Dean asintió despacio- Estarás bien pequeño, eres una persona fuerte y puedes hacer frente a lo que sea-

-Sí…-

-Cuídate mucho Dean-

-Tú también Balthazar…- dijo con un pequeño sollozo- Espero que seas feliz… gracias por todo… gracias por enseñarme a quererme-

-Dean- Balthazar escuchó en el parlante que anunciaban la salida de su vuelo- Tengo que irme…-

-Balthy… cuídate mucho… y sé feliz…-

-Tú también Dean-

-No quiero decirte adiós…-

-Nunca me ha gustado esa palabra… una vez escuche… que mientras dos personas se encuentren bajo el mismo cielo hay probabilidades de que vuelvan a verse… quizás algún día… volvamos a vernos-

-Sí…-

-Hasta luego, ojitos verdes- Dean sonrió un poco.

-Hasta luego Balthy-

Balthazar se apartó un poco para besar su frente y luego caminó hacia la puerta que debía abordar. Le entregó su bolso a la azafata para que lo revisara y se volteó a mirar a Dean, este levantó la mano mirándolo fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa para despedirlo. Balthazar lo miró por unos segundos y tomó su bolso para abordar el avión.

Dean salió del aeropuerto para quedarse junto al auto y observar el avión que despegaba, se quedó varios segundos hasta que se perdió de vista en el inmenso cielo azul.

Dudo unos momentos si volver a la fiesta pero no quería preocupar a su hermano ni a Castiel. Cuando regresó estaban aun celebrando, se acercó a los recién casados, que estaban conversando con Crowley, Meg, Gabriel y Benny. Los seis se voltearon a verlo.

-Dean- Sam lo miro fijamente.

-Ten- le entregó las llaves-

-¿Lo alcanzaste?- pregunto Castiel serio.

-Sí-

-¿Y?- insistió inquieto.

-Se fue a Francia-

-¿Qué? Se supone que ibas por él- replico enojado Castiel- ¿Acaso quieres que te golpee de nuevo?-

-No es necesario Cas, Balthazar debía irse… y yo necesito tiempo para arreglar mis asuntos… tengo que terminar de madurar aun-

-Dean-

-No me miren así, estoy bien- dijo sonriendo- Balthazar me ha ayudado mucho pero ahora debo continuar por mi mismo o todo su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano-

-Dean- Castiel lo abrazo con fuerza- Ese es mi chico, estoy tan orgulloso de ti-

-Oye, no eres mi padre- respondió fingiendo enojo.

-Al fin te comportas como un adulto- Dijo Crowley mirándolo.

-Sí, ya no cometeré los mismo errores, iré de a poco pero puedo hacerlo. Porque cuento con ustedes-

-Claro que si- dijo Meg sonriendo.

-¿A qué hora se irán?- pregunto Dean mirando a su hermano.

-A media noche pero…-

-Sammy, estaré bien, no voy a morir, ni hacer una estupidez, estaré bien-

-Lo sé- dijo el menor sonriendo- Hace tiempo que no te veía así-

-¿Así como?-

-Tranquilo contigo mismo-

-No te pongas cursi Sammy, vamos a beber, te daré algunas recomendaciones Cas, para que tu marido no te vuelva loco-

-Claro-

A media noche, despidieron a los recién casados en la entrada. Dean estuvo a punto de golpear a su hermano cuando comenzó a tratarlo como un niño pequeño dándole indicaciones como que cerrara la puerta, que cortara la llave del gas, que revisara las ventanas. Castiel intervino y lo subió al auto regañándolo.

Dean Se quitó la chaqueta para arrojarla sobre el sillón y se sirvió una copa de vino para quedarse mirando el amanecer en el balcón. Al fin había dejado de sufrir por un amor no correspondido, podía sonreír y alegrarse sinceramente por el matrimonio de su hermano y Castiel. Le resultaba increíble pensar como un encuentro inesperado cambio tanto su vida, algo que solo fue sexo al comienzo se volvió más profundo hasta cambiar su vida por completo. Aun tenía un camino largo por recorrer pero Balthazar le había dado el empujoncito que necesitaba para enfrentar sus problemas, para aprender a quererse y comenzar a pensar en él mismo. Miró el cielo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias Balthazar-


	16. Estoy bien, pero junto a ti estoy mejor

**Capitulo 16**

**Estoy bien pero junto a ti estoy mejor. **

_Seis meses después…_

Dean apresuró sus pasos mientras buscaba el celular en su mochila, iba llegar tarde a la cena que preparó Gabriel y aun tenía que pasar a comprar el vino. Finalmente había decido no marcharse de la ciudad, tenía buenos recuerdos en ese lugar y se sentía más fuerte para continuar. Hace cuatro meses que Gabriel estaba saliendo con Benny y hoy planeaban formalizar su relación oficialmente. Algo como una fiesta de compromiso, por lo que entendió Dean cuando Castiel le explicaba por teléfono. Meg y Crowley habían comenzado a salir como pareja, llevaban tres meses juntos, a veces Dean se preguntaba como Meg tenía tanta paciencia con ese hombre, Crowley tenía una lengua viperina que podría destrozarte en medio segundo. Castiel y Sam estaban mejor que nunca, luego de discutirlo con Dean, este había aceptado ser el padrino del hijo que planeaban adoptar en un futuro cercano, ya no se sentía triste cuando los miraba, quería mucho a Castiel pero como un hermano pequeño y nada más. Las cosas iban mejorando de a poco de para él. Estaba viviendo en una calma diaria que a veces lo asustaba, creía que algo malo iba a empañar tanta tranquilidad.

Detuvo un taxi en la entrada y luego de pagar, sacó su teléfono.

-Hola Cas, habla Dean-

-¡¿En dónde demonios estás?! Ya llegaron todos-

-Perdón, se me hizo tarde-

-¡Dile a Dean que traiga su trasero aquí de una maldita vez!- grito la voz de Gabriel desde el fondo, Dean se rio.

-Dile que se relaje, en diez minutos estoy allá-

-Vale Dean, por eso te he dicho que compres un auto-

-Estoy bien así, Cas, nos vemos-

Dean pasó a comprar el vino y le indicó al conductor su parada. El ascensor estaba en el último piso, así que prefirió subir corriendo las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, anotó mentalmente regañar a Gabriel por vivir en un piso tan alto y todo por la vista que ofrecía.

Antes de tocar el timbre se quedó pensativo, había hecho lo mismo cuando decidió dejar de sufrir por Castiel y le pidió a Balthazar que fuera su pareja. Sacudió la cabeza despacio, no quería pensar en eso, aun con el tiempo sus sentimientos no habían cambiado por ese hombre de ojos azules. Tocó el timbre y Castiel lo jalo del brazo para que entrara, luego de tragarse el sermón de Gabriel le entregó el vino y se sentó junto a Benny mientras se soltaba la corbata.

-Por Dios, controla a tu marido, es un histérico- el joven se rio.

-Eso lo hace más lindo-

Dean lo miro sonriendo, Benny le había caído muy bien desde que lo conoció, ambos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Sam le entregó una cerveza sentándose a su lado.

-Yo ya pasé por eso, te entiendo tan bien Benny-

-¿Me llamaste histérico?- pregunto Castiel arqueando una ceja.

-Amor-

-Sam Winchester, respóndeme-

-No seas así, angelito, ven, siéntate conmigo-

-Eres un idiota- le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Y Meg y Crowley?-

-Se apoderaron de la cocina para ayudarle a Gabriel- dijo Benny sonriendo- Están haciendo algo especial y creo que marcaron la cocina-

-¿Marcar?- pregunto Dean.

-Hemos intentado entrar pero es como un perro defendiendo su territorio- respondió Castiel suspirando- Gabriel casi me muerde-

-Exageras- dijo Benny riéndose.

-Mis condolencias Benny, el marido que te conseguiste- acotó Sam riéndose.

-¡Te escuche, Sam!- grito Gabriel desde el pasillo.

Se quedaron conversando varios minutos en el living, Meg y Crowley se les unieron mientras Gabriel se encargaba de todo en la cocina.

-¿Un viaje?- pregunto Castiel mirando a Crowley.

-Sí, nos deben varias semanas libres en el hospital, así que las aprovecharemos bien- Meg sonrió.

-Podrán descansar de este malhumorado-

-Oye- reclamo Crowley fingiendo enojado- No soy malhumorado, es culpa de Dean, siempre me saca de quicio-

-No me culpes, tienes un mal genio crónico- respondio Dean sonriendo- Deberías hacerte ver-

-¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo?- Dean se rio.

-Mal genio-

-No te comportes como un niño- dijo Meg tomando su mano- Siempre te ha gustado pelear con Dean-

-Quizás-

Luego de unos minutos Gabriel los llamó para que se sentaran a la mesa, Meg y Crowley le ayudaron a servir la comida y se acomodaron en la mesa. Estuvieron comiendo entre risas y una amena conversación. Cerca de la media noche Gabriel se levantó sonriendo para alzar su copa.

-Atención chicos, es hora de contarles el motivo de esta cena-

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Te vas a comprometer con tu amorcito-

-Claro que sí pero yo les dije que era una sorpresa- Benny sonrió.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Sam.

-Bueno chicos, en parte es para celebrar mi compromiso con Benny- este tomó su mano- Pero hay otra razón también-

-No me digas, ¿se van a casar?- dijo Dean mirándolos- Otra parejita feliz en la familia-

-Sí, es una proposición de matrimonio pero no mía-

-¿Eh?-

Todos lo miraron con azoramiento, Gabriel solo se limito a sonreír mientras sostenía su copa y miraba a Benny, este le devolvió la sonrisa. Castiel intercambio una mirada con Sam y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, Crowley lo imitó y luego Meg. Dean los miró fijamente.

-¿Qué miran así?-

Se volteó en su asiento y se quedó quieto al ver esa silueta tan familiar. Aquellos ojos azules lo miraban fijamente, el hombre caminó un par de pasos para quedar frente a Dean, este se levantó conteniendo la respiración.

-No puede ser…- murmuro despacio. El mayor sonrió ante la confusión del hombre- Balthy… ¿Qué haces aquí…?-

-Aborde ese avión y llegue a Francia con la esperanza de poder olvidarlo todo, de poder olvidar tus besos, tu piel, tu mirada. Creí que apartándome de este lugar, podría estar tranquilo y encontrar a alguien que pudiera darme lo que busco pero no lo encontré. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque lo que busco no lo tiene nadie en Francia ni en ningún lugar del mundo, busco a un hombre que me ame, busco a un hombre sincero y cariñoso, que tenga unos hermosos ojos verdes, una boca apetecible y un cuerpo de muerte, busco a un hombre que le gusta andar descalzo por su casa, que le encante dormir abrazado toda la noche, que le gusta que lo mimen, que siempre que piensa en algo pervertido sus ojitos brillen maliciosamente, quiero un hombre que se levante cada mañana para abrir la ventana y aspirar la brisa fresca, un hombre que no sepa cocinar bien pero que lo haga con amor, un hombre con un pequeño complejo de hermano, un hombre que llore al final de las películas, que se abrace a la almohada cuando duerme solo, un hombre que antepone a la familia primero, que se preocupe por los demás pero por sobretodo, busco a un hombre que con su sola presencia me haga sentir el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo, ¿Conoces a alguien así, Dean?-

El menor lo miró cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras lloraba. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo y sus oídos no podían creer lo que estaba escuchando. Balthazar sonrió ante su confusión y suspiro cruzándose de brazos.

-Supongo que ese hombre no está aquí… tendré que regresarme a Francia para seguir buscándolo, es una lástima porque vine con la esperanza de que el hombre que cautivo mi corazón se casara conmigo, supongo que tendré que buscar a mis ojitos verdes en otro lugar-

Dean escuchó claramente esas últimas palabras y se abalanzó sobre Balthazar sin medir su fuerza, el mayor lo sostuvo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Dean lo miro sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Sí, sabes que soy muy serio con esto- respondió Balthazar acariciando sus mejillas- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Dean?-

-¡Sí!- grito abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo besaba- Claro que quiero- dijo entre besos.

-Ya chicos, se comportan o se van al cuarto- dijo Gabriel ayudándoles a levantarse- Les puedo pasar mi habitación si quieren-

Balthazar se unió a ellos para comer mientras les contaba lo que había pasado en todo ese medio año. Dean lo miraba fijamente, sin poder quitar la sonrisa que se había apoderado de sus labios.

-Entonces me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida…-

-Vaya, quien diría que Lucifer te haría recapacitar- dijo Gabriel.

-Sí, es una buena persona-

-Ahora me agrada mucho más- respondió Castiel sonriendo.

-Entonces- dijo Sam mirándolo- Si vas a casarte con mi hermano… ¿te quedaras?- Dean lo miro fijamente.

-Sí, deje todo listo en Francia, así que me quedare en la ciudad pero hay un problema- Dean lo miro preocupado.

-Balthy-

-No creo que el cuarto de hotel sea muy cómodo-

-Idiota- respondió Dean sonriendo- Te quiero conmigo, donde pueda verte-

-Váyanse al cuarto- dijo Crowley sonriendo.

-Te estás poniendo cursi, Dean- acotó Sam riéndose.

-Cállate enano-

El resto de noche estuvieron celebrando, el compromiso de Gabriel y Benny, la llegada de Balthazar y su próximo matrimonio con Dean.

Por la madrugada, Gabriel fue a dejarlos al departamento, ayudándoles a subir el equipaje de Balthazar. Dejó las cosas en la entrada y abrazó a su hermano.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, cuida bien a mi hermano, Dean-

-Sí- asintió sonriendo.

-Pórtense bien chicos y nos vemos mañana por la tarde, no hagan tanto ruido- dijo riéndose mientras cerraba la puerta. Dean se sonrojo con lo último, Balthazar caminó hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Dean-

-¿Esto es real?- pregunto Dean mirándolo fijamente- ¿te quedaras conmigo?-

-Sí, vamos a estar juntos, ojitos verdes-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y devoraron los labios del otro. Balthazar llevó sus manos para quitarle la camisa a Dean y dejar su torso descubierto, le desabrochó los pantalones mientras lo empujaba por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Dean le quitó la chaqueta y luego la camiseta que usaba. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse. El mayor se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

-Te amo Dean-

-Yo también te amo Balthy-

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor- dijo mordiendo el cuello de Dean, este gimió moviendo su cuerpo para restregarse contra su entrepierna.

-Hazlo… Follame fuerte…- respondió gimiendo.

Balthazar sonrió ante su respuesta y se levantó para abrir el cajón del velador, tomó el lubricante y vio algo que llamó su atención, lo sacó sonriendo para sentarse al borde de la cama y besar los labios del menor.

-Balthy-

-¿Aun tienes esto?- le enseñó lo que sostenía en la mano, Dean lo miró sonriendo.

-Era un regalo para ti-

-Mmm, nunca me dijiste para que ibas a usarlo-

-Puedo enseñarte ahora lo que tengo en mente-

-Hazlo, quiero verte usarlo-

Dean se terminó de desnudar y tomó el consolador que sostenía su pareja, comenzó a lamerlo mientras abría las piernas y se masturbaba. Balthazar lo miraba atentó mientras acariciaba la pantorrilla del menor. Dean le indico que subiera a la cama, le quito la ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo y se acomodó entre sus piernas, aplico lubricante en el juguete.

-Espera Dean, no dejare que coloques eso en mi trasero- dijo el mayor serio.

-¿No quieres?- pregunto coquetamente.

-No-

-Te gustara mucho-

-Dije que no- respondió serio.

-Vamos Balthy, me encantaría hacértelo-

-Ni de broma Dean-

-Hagamos un trato, te daré el mejor orgasmo de tu vida y me dejaras hacértelo con esto- Dean colocó una carita tierna.

-Maldición… está bien pero más te vale que sea el orgasmo de mi vida o perderás-

-Te lo aseguro-

Dean se acomodó para afirmarse con sus rodillas sobre la cama y se inclinó para llevar el consolador a su trasero y comenzar a penetrarse despacio.

-Dios… sí…- lo movió más rápido hasta que lo hizo chocar contra el punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer- ¡Sí!- comenzó a jadear más fuerte mientras miraba a Balthazar, este se cruzo de brazos.

-Déjame verte-

-No… te daré algo bueno pero sé paciente, debo prepararme primero-

-Dean-

El menor se inclinó hasta su entrepierna para tomarlo en su boca, Balthazar gimió colocando su mano en la nuca de Dean y marcar un ritmo más rápido. Ese hombre de ojos verdes iba a ser su perdición. Dean aumentó el ritmo de su mano, podía sentir el orgasmo muy cerca, el mayor lo instaba a aumentar el ritmo de su boca.

-Sí… tienes una boca increíble Dean- dijo entre gemidos- Dios… me encanta follarte la boca… Dean… apártate…-

El menor podía sentir como su pareja estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, dejó de mover el consolador y llevó sus manos a los muslos de Balthazar, este se dejó caer sobre la almohada mientras gemía e instintivamente levantaba las caderas para embestir esa deliciosa boca. Apretó las manos contra las sabanas y acabo por correrse. Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse del orgasmo y se incorporó sentándose, Dean lo miro sonriendo para besarlo despacio.

-Dean…-

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto el menor lamiendo su cuello.

-Me vas a enloquecer-

-Estamos recién comenzando-

Balthazar lo miró fijamente, conocía esa mirada y sabía muy bien que Dean estaba pensando en algo muy pervertido. El menor se incorporó un poco gimiendo y tomó el lubricante para aplicar un poco en sus manos y comenzar a masturbar al mayor. Este gimió respirando agitado, en pocos minutos se había vuelto a excitar, todo sobre Dean era tan excitante, la manera en que lo miraba, la manera en que se movía, en que hablaba, en que sonreía.

-Dean… quiero follarte- gimió mirándolo.

-Ya… estoy listo-

Se arrodilló mirando a Balthazar y lo besó con suavidad. Se volteó dejando su trasero expuesto y afirmó su cara sobre la cama. Balthazar se acomodó tras sus piernas y movió el consolador haciéndolo gemir, iba a quitarlo cuando escuchó las protestas de su amante.

-Dean…-

-Follame-

-Pero el consolador-

-Te dije que te daría…- gimió necesitado- El orgasmo de tu vida… por favor- movió su trasero despacio- Por favor Balthy… follame-

El mayor vio lo necesitado que estaba y esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de deseo. Se acomodó tras él para besar su espalda y sostuvo el juguete para que no se saliera de su lugar mientras lo penetraba despacio, gruñó hasta que logró meterse por completo y se recostó sobre la espalda del menor.

-Dios… Dean… voy a correrme…-

-Follame…. Por favor…-

-Eres un pervertido- dijo besando su espalda- Eres tan estrecho… y ahora-

Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Dean comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza. Apretó las sabanas mientras gemía de placer. Balthazar lo rodeo con una mano por el pecho para comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza, con la otra mano lo masturbaba al ritmo de las arremetidas. Escuchó los gritos de placer del menor que solo lo excitaban más, vio como intentaba en vano, morderse el labio para no gritar de placer. Aumentó la fuerza en sus embestidas, se sentía tan excitado y Dean estaba tan estrecho con ese consolador. Cuando sintió que el menor iba a correrse lo apretó con fuerza.

-¡Balthy!... Sí… Mmm… Por favor… necesito correrme… ¡Balthy!-

-Suplícame- le gimió como respuesta- Ruégame que te permita correrte-

EL mayor pensó que Dean iba a negarse y tendría que usar otro método para convencerlo pero el menor estaba tan caliente y excitado que comenzó a rogarle y suplicarle sin pudor alguno mientras gritaba de placer. Balthazar mordió su espalda despacio y quitó el consolador para comenzar a arremeterlo con fuerza mientras lo masturbaba frenéticamente. Dean sollozaba entre gritos de placer, tenía la vista nublada por la excitación. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza y tensó su cuerpo mientras se corría en la mano del mayor.

-¡Balthazar!-

El mayor gimió al sentirlo y lo sostuvo por las caderas para embestirlo con fuerza mientras terminaba en su interior gruñendo el nombre de su pareja. Dean gimió al sentirlo y se dejó caer sobre la cama cansado, Balthazar se inclinó para besar su nuca y se recostó a su lado respirando agitado. Dean giro un poco para abrazarlo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Dean… eso fue genial…- dijo entre jadeos- Eres un pervertido…-

-¿Te gustó?- pregunto mirándolo mientras sonreía- ¿Fue… el orgasmo de tu vida?-

-No lo sé- respondió Balthazar sonriendo- Aun no me convences por completo, seguro que puedes mejorar esto-

-Tramposo…- dijo Dean riéndose- Ya veras, la próxima vez será inolvidable-

-No me tientes ojitos verdes-

Ambos se besaron durante varios minutos, perdiéndose en la dulzura del otro. Dean se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del mayor mientras bostezaba.

-Dean-

-Tengo sueño… me dejaste hecho polvo el trasero… responsabilízate-

-Lo haré-

-Te amo Balthazar-

-Yo también te amo, Dean-

Acaricio la cabeza de Dean y se incorporo despacio al notar que el menor dormía. Tomó una manta del armario para acostarse junto a Dean y cubrirlos a ambos. Se quedó unos minutos viendo a su pareja que dormía. Dean estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado mientras lo abrazaba. Esbozó una sonrisa para besar su frente, había tomado la decisión correcta al volver por Dean. Ese hombre de ojos verdes, era sin duda, su perdición.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hola! Gracias por leer el fic, mañana publico el epilogo y se acaba la historia. Saludos :D**


	17. Epilogo: Nuestra vida juntos

**Gracias por tu review Nekosama, esta historia esta completa para que duermas tranquila XD. Gracias a quienes leyeron y siguieron la historia. Saludos! Hasta la siguiente :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 17**

**Epilogo: Nuestra vida juntos.**

-Balthy…- dijo Dean entre gemidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunto el mayor mientras lo masturbaba más rápido- Dean-

-Sí… Mmm… Balthy…-

-Dime-

Dean se mordió el labio y se dejó caer sobre el sillón mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones que le brindaba su pareja. Balthazar sonrió ante su entrega y aumentó la fuerza en su mano hasta que el menor se corrió gimiendo con fuerza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos cuando logro recuperarse del orgasmo.

-Balthy-

-Dime amor-

-Eres un pervertido- dijo sentándose mientras se arreglaba la ropa- Tengo que irme al hospital-

-Y yo tengo una reunión-

-Balthy-

-¿No te gusta que te corra mano?-

-Sabes que me encanta pero voy a llegar tarde, amor-

-Te iré a dejar, vamos-

Balthazar lo llevo hasta el hospital para dejarlo en la entrada, lo besó despidiéndose para marcharse a trabajar. Llevaba un mes viviendo con Dean y las cosas iban de maravilla. Cada mañana se despertaban con sexo matutino, Dean solía negarse al principio, argumentando que llegaría tarde a trabajar pero luego de excitarlo un poco, le rogaba por más. Luego de eso, desayunaban juntos, lo pasaba a dejar al trabajo antes de dedicarse al suyo, tenia reuniones casi todo el día, con clientes en la ciudad o video-conferencias. Por la tarde, y cuando no tenía trabajo, iba a buscar a Dean al hospital, cenaban con sus amigos o en casa, luego veían una película o se quedaban abrazados en el sillón mientras conversaban por horas. Balthazar aun estaba temeroso de que Dean lo dejara por ir tras Castiel, quería a su amigo pero no podía evitar esos celos cada vez que los veía juntos.

Esa noche quedaron de ir a comer con Castiel y Sam. Meg y Crowley se habían ido de vacaciones y volverían el mes siguiente. Balthazar estacionó el auto y miró a Dean.

-¿Ocurre algo, Balthy?-

-Nada amor-

-¿Seguro?- el mayor acaricio su mejilla despacio, no quería confesarle sus miedos, estaban bien y no quería arruinar eso.

-Sí Dean-

El menor lo miró unos segundos para besarlo, Balthazar sonrió para tomarlo por la nuca y profundizar el beso. Llevó su mano libre al pecho de Dean pero este se apartó un poco.

-No… tenemos que subir-

-Dean-

-Luego amor-

Balthazar suspiro resignado y lo dejó ir. Estaba sintiéndose algo irritado y lo peor de todo era que sus celos y temores eran infundados. Dean lo amaba y eso lo tenía muy claro, aunque no podía evitar sentirse así.

Mientras ayudaba a Sam con cena, Dean estaba conversando con Cas y ambos se reían mientras miraban unas fotografías. Observó como Castiel abrazaba a Dean sonriendo mientras le decía "te quiero". Sus celos estaban aumentando y cada vez se sentía incapaz de controlarse. Prefirió ignorarlos y miro a Sam, este estaba en una posición similar.

-¿Sam?-

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, estabas frunciendo el ceño-

-¿No crees que esos dos están demasiado juntos?-

-Así que tú también- dijo Balthazar serio.

-Creo que debemos hacer algo Balthy, quiero a mi hermano pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, son demasiado cercanos-

-Ni me lo digas, ¿Se te ocurre algo?-

-Sí, vamos a darles una lección, hagamos lo siguiente- Sam se lo susurró al oído y Balthazar sonrió.

-Perfecto-

Ambos regresaron al living con unas cervezas. Castiel tomó una mientras se arrimaba a Dean para seguir mirando las fotografías.

-¿Recuerdas esta?- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-Fue tu culpa, ¿Quién te dio la maravillosa idea de empujarme mientras apagaba las velas del pastel?-

-Pero fue tan divertido Dean-

-Claro- Castiel sonrió para hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Te enfadaste?-

-Deja de hacer eso-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Poner esa cara de perrito abandonado-

-Dean, no soy un perro-

-Dije perrito, controla a tu marido Sammy-

Ambos miraron a sus respectivas parejas, Sam estaba bebiendo una cerveza mientras hablaba con Balthazar, este tenía una mano en la rodilla del menor y hablaban muy cerca, invadiendo el espacio personal del otro.

-Sammy- dijo Castiel mirándolo- ¡Sammy!-

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Tengo hambre…-

-Ya casi estará la comida, sé paciente- volvió a girarse para hablar con Balthazar. Dean frunció el ceño.

-Balthy-

-¿Qué amor?-

-Tengo frio…-

-Te dije que te abrigaras antes de venir, colócate la chaqueta- Dean frunció el ceño, se abrió de piernas para desabotonarse la camisa y mirarlo.

-Balthy-

-¿Qué ocurre?- lo miró fijamente- Dean…-

-Tengo frio… ¿Me calientas?-

-Yo lo hare- dijo Castiel sonriendo para acariciar su abdomen despacio, Sam frunció el ceño y se levanto para tomarlo de la mano.

-Basta jovencito-

-Tú comenzaste-

-Ahora veras Cas-

-Y tú Dean, prepárate porque voy a castigarte por esto-

En cuanto regresaron al departamento, Balthazar comenzó a desnudarlo con prisas. Dean se dejó hacer encantado y ambos terminaron en el piso besándose.

-Dean-

-Balthy… ¿Estás celoso de Cas?-

-Dean…-

-Te amo Balthy, te amo mucho-

-Yo también Dean, te adoro- el ruido del celular llamó su atención, Dean contesto sonriendo.

-Cas, ¿Qué ocurre?- Balthazar frunció el ceño mirándolo- No lo sé, ya que Balthy está celosito, puede que vaya contigo y-

Balthazar le quito el teléfono de las manos para besarlo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo penetró con fuerza, Dean gimió contra su boca y lo abrazo jadeando.

-Sí… Balthy te amo… follame duro-

-Dean-

-Por favor… quiero sentirte…-

-Dios, me vuelves loco-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miró su teléfono, estaba seguro que Balthazar se lo había quitado a Dean. Sintió la mirada fija de Sam y sonrió.

-Claro Dean, yo también te quiero mucho-

-Cas- dijo Sam acercándose.

-Espera, estoy ocupado. Sí, ¿Un viaje a la playa juntos? Suena genial, será como en la universidad, la pasaremos estupendo y-

Sam le quitó el teléfono para arrojarlo sobre el sillón y tomó a Castiel en brazos llevándolo hasta el cuarto. Lo dejó sobre la cama mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. En cosa de segundos lo tenía desnudo y gimiendo.

-Eres mío Cas y no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie, ni siquiera con mi hermano mayor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se levantó procurando no despertar a Balthazar, caminó algo adolorido para salir del cuarto e ir al living. Tomó el celular para marcar un número, quiso sentarse pero le dolía el trasero, así que se quedó de pie junto a la ventana.

-Cas, soy yo, ¿Puedes hablar?-

-Sí, Sammy está durmiendo, se enfado mucho por lo de ayer-

-Eres un manipulador Cas, tu idea funcionó de maravilla-

-Lo sabía, son tan fáciles de provocar- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-Me duele el trasero por tu culpa-

-¿Crees que a mí no?- Dean se rio.

-¿Qué se te ocurre para la otra semana?-

-Ya veras, tengo algo especial para nuestros amorcitos-

-Eres genial-

-¿Con quién hablas, Dean?- pregunto Balthazar bostezando. Dean sonrió bajando la voz.

-Te dejó Cas, comienzo mi ronda de sexo matutino, aprovecha tu domingo- Castiel se rio.

-A ver como iras a trabajar el lunes con el dolor de trasero- dijo Castiel cortando.

-Dean- insistió Balthazar.

-Si amor, nos vemos Cas, sí, yo también te quiero, mucho, mucho-

Balthazar frunció el ceño y le quitó el teléfono para tumbarlo en el sillón mientras lo besaba. Dean se dejó llevar muy satisfecho con el resultado, el día en que Balthazar se enterara de las provocaciones que Castiel y él usaban, se iba a enfadar un poquito pero por ahora iba a disfrutarlo.

Balthazar observó a su pareja que dormía profundamente a su lado, se giró sobre la cama para levantarse y suspiro. Tenía que hacer algo para controlar sus celos o iba a terminar volviéndose loco. Mientras meditaba en el living escuchó el ruido de su celular, contestó algo triste.

-Diga-

-Soy Sam, tengo algo importante que decirte, ¿Estás solo?-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Escuche a Cas hablando por teléfono con Dean-

-¿Y?-

-Lo sabía Balthy, esos dos traman algo, nos han estado provocando todo este tiempo-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso de arrimarse, las risitas y caricias, fue todo una trampa Balthy, solo querían provocarnos-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Segurísimo-

-Ya verá Dean, no saldrá fácil de esta-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos a darles una lección, esto es lo que haremos-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba viendo una película con Balthazar cuando recibió un mensaje de Castiel, quería decirle algo importante a él y a Balthazar. Ambos fueron al departamento de la parejita. Sam les abrió la puerta sonriendo.

-Chicos-

-Hola Sammy, ¿Y Cas? Dijo que quería hablar con nosotros-

-Ah, eso- intercambio una mirada con Balthazar- Está en la habitación-

Dean fue por el pasillo y abrió la puerta despacio, vio que Castiel estaba sobre la cama, con las manos esposadas tras la espalda y amordazado. Se apresuró en quitarle la mordaza.

-Cas-

-Es una trampa Dean- este se volteo cuando escuchó unas risas, Sam cerró la puerta mientras Balthazar caminaba hacia él sonriendo.

-¿Creíste que no nos enteraríamos de todo, Dean?-

-Balthy…-

-Ahora nos vamos a cobrar cada una de sus provocaciones-

Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo, Balthazar lo tenía contra la pared y lo besaba apasionadamente, intentó oponer resistencia pero en cuanto Balthazar mordió su cuello, solo pudo gemir y rogar por más, ese hombre de ojos azules era su perdición.

Balthazar sonrió ante la disposición de Dean. Le gustaba la vida que llevaban juntos, le gustaba despertar cada día a su lado, le gustaba besarlo, tocarlo, le gustaba que Dean siempre estuviera tan dispuesto a sus caricias, a sus palabras. Al final comprendió que las provocaciones de Dean, era otra de sus maneras de decirle te amo.

Desde ese día, no volvió a sentir celos de Castiel, estaba muy seguro que Dean era suyo y tenía toda una vida para reafirmarlo. Jamás pensó que ese encuentro tan casual con Dean, iba a cambiar su vida radicalmente. Parecía que el dicho era cierto, "El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas".


End file.
